Rising Star: New Formations & Destruction (Season 3A) (Revised)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Austin heals his wounds left by someone with the help of an old girlfriend. The revised story continues with added content! Also on AO3 (read my stuff first there!). It's been over 2 years since I posted anything to this site, but this took me a bit to finish writing for multiple reasons. Please read & enjoy. All constructive critiques & feedback are welcome.
1. The Beginning of the End

**2020:**

**Austin was at a small club, playing with his band.**

"Hey, everyone!" Austin said. "I hate the rest of the album, but this song's the best one from it. This is 'Last Young Renegade' by All Time Low."

**He began strumming, turned towards Rydel who was playing as well, Ellington came in on the drums, then the rest of them started playing & he sang into his mic. He took the mic into his hand & held it close to his moth as he sang.**

Just a couple kids on a summer street  
Chasing around to a flicker beat  
Making mistakes that were made for us,  
We brushed them off like paper cuts

You said you're sick and tired of it, it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day, oh oh  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us

"Sing it!" he said as they kicked it.

You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
We had to say goodbye

**The song calmed back down. He strummed with Rydel as he sang.**

Underneath the lights of a motorway  
That's where I go to keep your ghost away  
We used to be such a burning flame  
Now we're just smoke in the summer rain

You said you're sick and tired of it, it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day, oh oh  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us

You were my last young renegade heartache,  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling,  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there,  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you go?

**Rydel strummed as Austin took the mic in his hand & hopped down into the crowd, then had a guy hold his phone to record a snapchat video while he sang to it & the girls around him.**

You were the best thing that ever happened to me  
And I'll keep on fighting just to make you believe

**He took the phone back & made it back to the stage, then started playing his guitar again by the second line.**

You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling,  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you  
Don't want to let you, I'll never let you go

**The scene faded away as the song came to an end...**

**...**

**Season 3A**

**...**

**Ch 1: **The Beginning of the End**  
**

**...**

"All right, thanks for coming, guys. We have a few more songs, then we're done for tonight. These are by Bowling For Soup. I'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, 'cause she's the girl that _this_ bad boy wants," he said & started playing the chords. Everyone else then joined in.

8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing,  
But she doesn't notice me

**Austin played the chords while bringing his elbow upwards, then brought his arm down, while also bringing the neck of his guitar downwards, then back up when he strummed.**

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

**He played his guitar normally.**

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing  
She'll never notice me

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache,  
Racetrack season pass,  
Drivin' in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

**Austin bent his mic stand back towards him as he held it at the mic itself while Rocky played the chords.**

There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked

**He stood there as it was quiet except for the lone guitar, singing.**

Now I'm watching wrestling  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped (moped, moped)

**He started playing his guitar, as everyone else came back in too.**

It's like a bad movie  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

**They ended the song.**

"Now, this is the original version of a song that came out weeks ago for one of my music videos. It's called, 'Emily.'"

**He played the guitar as he sang.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this;  
Another dose of unhappiness  
I gave it all and managed to get shot down yet again **(The others joined in)**  
So I got drunk, had sex with all your friends  
You told me that I should never call your house again

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you threw me away

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily

You got your money and I got cast  
Outside, thrown out on my ass  
In the city with no one else,  
Nowhere else to go  
So then I hooked up with a model from Singapore  
Emily, I sure am glad you didn't want me anymore

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you threw me away

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily, Emily

**They played the instrumental, then Austin took his mic off the stand, then sang to the crowd.**

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake, Emily, yeah

**He quickly put the mic back on the stand & played again.**

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved my ass

**He was at his house's door, then went in.**

"Ally, I'm home!"

* * *

**A Week Later...**

**Dez opened the front door to Austin's house.**

"Austin? You here?" he asked, looking around. "Well, of course you're here. You haven't been anywhere else all week," he whispered to himself. "Austin!?"

**He went up the stairs, got to Austin's room's door, then opened it. He stepped in, stepping on a can. He picked it up.**

"Beer?" he asked, reading the label, then sniffed it. "Oh, that smells yuckie," he said, setting it down. He turned on the light.

"Hey, turn that off!" Austin said, turning around & looked at Dez. He had peach fuzz, his hair is messy, he was wearing clothes he's worn for days, & he smelled like he hasn't showered in a week **(which he hasn't)**.

"Austin? Man...you look just terrible."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Dez. Now, if you could just leave, that'd be fantastic," he said & turned around, lying down.

"Listen, Austin. Why have you not been coming out of your house, man?"

"On the table," Austin said as Dez looked. He picked up the note & read it.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry, Austin. Listen. You gotta get out of here."

"No, Dez. I just wanna stay here & sulk."

"You've been doing that for a week now. You've gotta get out of your house & play some shows."

"Dez, I can't play shows. Not right now, like this."

"Well, then we've gotta get you out of this."

"I doubt you could do that. I'm just not ready to go back out yet."

"Look, man. You're hurting & I understand, but you haven't updated your YouTube page for weeks since you went on that tour & started sulking here."

"Dez, I'm just not in any state of mind to perform anywhe-."

"That investor from _Reprise_, will be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's coming to record you for his boss to see if they'll approve you."

"Oh man."

"Yeah, but since you don't wanna get out of bed..." Dez said, getting up & started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Dez. I'll do the show, but only 1 song."

"Of course. Luckily Trish & I got some other bands to cover for the rest of the time," he said, heading out the door. "Show's at 8 tonight I'll pick you up at 7:20 to take you there."

**With that, Dez left. Austin couldn't believe it.**

"I don't have any new songs. Ally left me, so I don't have her to help. Maybe I don't need her," he went to his keyboard, grabbing some paper & a pencil. "Man, this sucks. I don't know how I can be famous, or get music awards without being with her," he said as he started to play some notes. He started singing. "I don't wanna be famous," he sang as he started to think of more lyrics. "I don't wanna if I can't be with you. Yeah, that's brilliant!" he wrote the words down as he started it off.

* * *

**It turned to the stage scene. Austin & Dez are standing back stage.**

"You sure you're ready, right?" Dez asked.

"Yeah. It's just that I don't wanna do anything without Ally, you know? We were gonna move into my beach house together & I was gonna get started on serious music & video production & she could write her own."

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for ya, man."

"Yeah. I was looking forward to moving out of my mom's house to live with her. My mom's got a boyfriend now & he's kind of a douche."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's an ok person to be around, but most of the time he just pisses me off."

"How?"

"Well, for 1 thing, he argues with her a lot. She doesn't catch it, but I hear it constantly. Another thing is that he keeps strumming his damn acoustic guitar like he's trying to learn to play Spanish guitar, or some shit like that. He's not very good. It's more of a nuisance than him trying to get better. I could play circles around him."

"Yeah."

"On top of that, whenever he talks during any of the 2 dinners we've all had together, he just drones on & on, not even breaking for food. He talks so much that, by the time I'm finished with my food, he still hasn't even touched his plate. I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't try to sound like Ghandi, or Martin Luther King Jr, ya know? He just keeps saying all of these Hallmark-esc stupid statements about the hope he has in our generation & how I've got potential. It's nice to hear, but not as much as he talks about it, or _how_ he talks about it, ya know?"

"Yeah, must be brutal."

"Yeah. It can be. My mom says that she's not having him move in, or anything like that, but it's pretty much that. He's over all the freaking time. We never get a break with him. I mean, it's cool that he can fix my mom's car for her, so she doesn't waste much more money on mechanics to try to fix it, when it's not even fixed yet. But, he's just over every fucking day. Even at night, he doesn't go home. He just sleeps over in her room. I personally wouldn't wouldn't mind him coming over, if he went home once in a while, but when he's over all the time, I can't stand it. I feel like I'm gonna snap eventually," he said, pulling out a flask & then took a big swig.

"Hey, hey. No," Dez said, taking the flask away from him. "No more drinking. You're here to play a decent show, not to screw up on stage."

"Will you _stop_ that?" Austin said, taking back the flask. "This is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now & I don't need _you_ taking it away," he added, taking another big swig.

"Sorry, man, but you need to be on your game tonight. You got all cleaned up, so we don't need you looking like shit again," he said, looking Austin over.

"You're right. I need to focus. Though, if you think _my_ drinking's a problem, just look at my mom. She drinks a lot more than usual while hearing him drone on & on. It's not good for her."

"I hear ya."

"Mr. Moon, you're on in 4 minutes. I suggest you wait on the side of the stage for when the person up gets done."

"All right," he said & they walked to the side of the stage. When they got there, they saw the guy before them start singing a song. He played an acoustic guitar with a girl on the keyboard next to him. Their drummer was waiting behind them.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
And you let her go

**The drummer came in.**

Staring at the bottom of your glass,  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies,

But you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep,  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no

And you let her go  
Ooooh, ooooh, oh no

Well you let her go

**(Short Instrumental)**

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

**(The instruments cut off then he sang the last part)**

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

**The crowd cheered as he got up. He made his way to the back of the stage where Austin was & turned towards him.**

"Good luck with your audition," he said, shaking Austin's hand.

"Uh...Thanks, but how did _you_ know...?"

"Don't worry about that. Just do great," he said, then walked off.

**Austin's in deep thought as he has the strangest sense of déjà vu. The guy turns back to Austin & he flashed back to several years prior.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

When Austin was done singing 'Unstoppable,' he asked if anyone wanted to say anything else, "I do," a dude about Austin's age said, entering the room. He had a tie-less suit on, a bit of long hair that trailed off to the side of his face, & his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"And who are _you_?" Austin said, getting up & looking back at him.

"Just a guy who understands what you're going through 'cause it happened to me a little more than a month ago."

"Ok, well, where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, going up to the podium. "Now, thank you. I'm here to speak because a similar thing happened to me a month ago. I have a belief statement here I wrote, that I'll read for you all." he pulled out a few pieces of paper from his coat pocket & started reading it.

"I believe that if you've suffered the pain of loss, you can still have good days/times.

A Family member of mine passed away recently and it shook up my family. My brother, mom, grandma, aunts, uncles, and I are all hanging in tough. It's sad of course, but I've learned that if I don't think about it too hard, or much, I can repress my feelings of being sad a bit.

I learned that from the overwhelming feeling of sadness I got from thinking I'd never see, or talk to him again begin to dissipate. It was because I didn't think about it too much is how I didn't feel too sad about it. If you've ever had a loved one who's passed away, or someone who's important to you pass away, you know the type of sadness I'm talking about. If you don't, picture a person who's important to you, now picture he/she's been ripped out of your life before they're time and that you'll never be able to converse, or see them again. That's what I felt and am feeling.

He left a big hole by leaving and will definitely be missed. Especially by his friends and family. I know that for a fact many people are going to miss him because of all the "Sorry" cards we have been getting in the mail. I swear there must've been a hundred of them.

Since the day it happened, I've had some good days and times. I've played video games with some friends on Xbox live and rocked out to music while doing so on "Rock Band" and I've killed people on "Modern Warfare 3." I've hung out with my friends and have had good times, even though we're in school. The point is, good times can still be had even after a loss, or sad time.

It's true you can still have good times even if a loved one has passed away, like I talked about earlier. Like, if you hang out with friends, are alone, watch TV, or play video games. As long as you don't wallow too much in sadness over losing that important someone for too long. As long as you stay strong as you can. Besides, the person who died wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness for too long.

That's my belief thanks to all of you," he said, then walked down the aisle towards the door to get out of the church. Everyone clapped as he walked down the aisle.

"Hey, man," Austin said & he turned around. "You're gonna be ok."

"You too," he said, then gave a peace sign & walked out. Austin could've sworn he saw a small quick flash of light. He went to the doorway & there was no sign of him. All Austin saw was a piece of paper folded on the outside railing & a note that said, 'Don't think about it too much & you'll be fine,' with a copy of his speech.

**Then, Austin saw what looked like Tommy Chong come through the door.**

"Did you just see that, man? It totally blew my mind, man," he said, then he sat in one of the back rows of seats.

'No, wait, even further than that!' Austin thought & remembered back to months prior to that.

* * *

**The scene changed to the party...**

"_He's_ with Marina?" Austin asked Kayla.

"Yep," Kayla answered. "He makes her happy."

"Good for them. What's _his_ name?"

"I think it starts with a J, but I'm not sure."

"Huh. I'll be right back," he said & ran up to them. "Hey, Marina."

"Oh, Austin. Hi."

"So, you're going out with _this_ guy now, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, about when we were 13-"

"It's fine. I wish you'd told me you were back in Miami though."

"Didn't wanna bring up old feelings."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Sorry."

"No harm. Hey, Austin Moon," he said, extending his arm & shook the guy's hand.

"I know, J." the guy said while shaking his hand.

"That stand for something?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh. Ok. Dick," he said, then whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. So, you guys staying for the party?"

"Not for much longer. We're gonna catch a movie in a bit."

"Oh. That's nice. Well, see you later."

* * *

**Flashed back to present:**

**The guy walked out the door as the announcer introduced Austin. He then walked out on to the stage to the keyboard with his guitar behind his back & set it to the right sound.**

"Hello. I'm Austin Moon & I've got a new song for you guys. It's called, 'If I Can't Be With You,'" he said into the mic in front of him, then started the song with his band coming out behind him & they starting to play their instruments after he played the opening keys.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco, and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can never get enough!

**Austin strummed his guitar.**

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks,  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you

I could sail around the whole world,  
But I still won't find a place  
As beautiful as you girl  
And, really, who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future  
Without you in it, colors start to fade,  
Ain't no way I'm gonna lose you,  
Nobody in the world could ever take your place  
You're the kind I can't replace  
And I can never get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you!  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you

**Ryker sang the backup lyrics.**

(If I can't be with you)  
Oh if I can't be with you  
(If I can't be with you)

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you

With you

**Austin got done & the audience cheered. They bowed, & walked to the side of the stage.**

"Dude, you did great!" Dez told him.

"Thanks, man. Hold on a sec," Austin said, then ran to the exit. When he opened it, then stepped out. He saw the guy standing against the wall, looking at his phone.

"Oh, hey," he said, noticing Austin & putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey," Austin said, walking towards him, both of them having their hands in their pants pockets with their sleeves hitched up & jackets behind their arms. He was wondering what was gonna happen next.

"Heard your song. Not bad."

"Thanks. Who are _you_?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't..."

"Don't give me that. You were at my Dad's funeral 3 years ago. You spoke & then disappeared in a bright flash of light. Then, a guy who looked like Tommy Chong came up to me & then entered the church. You're dressed almost exactly like you were that night & you don't look like you've aged much since then, if at all. Then before that, you were with Marina at the party at Kayla's house 2 years ago. So, what's up with you?"

"Listen, if I told you the whole story, you most likely wouldn't believe me. I'm a friend, believe me."

"So, what's your name?"

"Just call me J. That's all I'm giving you. Also, sorry about Ally. Things sometimes get worse before they get better."

"What?" Austin was really confused. Just then, Dez opened the door. The guy looked towards the door & Austin turned around to look at him.

"Austin, the record exec wants to talk to you."

"Just a sec. I just need to finish talking to..." he said, turning around & seeing no one, his sentence trailing off in his confusion.

"Talking to _whom_?"

"There was a guy standing here who I was talking to. He wasn't making any sense. Did you see where he went?"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Really? Damn, he must've disappeared again."

"What?"

"Eh, nothing really important. He wants to talk?"

"Yeah. He's right here," Dez says as Austin went back in.

"Hey, Austin. Tony Mignognia," he said as they shook hands. "Listen, I like your stuff. I recorded this show for the other executives to listen to. If they like you, I'll email you with their decision, but it looks like you'll be adopted by _Reprise_ soon."

"All right. I'll keep an eye on my inbox."

"All right. We'll be in touch," he said, leaving.

**Austin went home, confused as fuck. When he got home, he went to his room & watched TV, trying to make sense of what went on that night.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	2. Give Me Therapy

**S3A Ch. 2: Give Me Therapy**

**...**

"Dez, I don't wanna go to therapy," Austin said as they stood outside a therapist's office.

"Well, you need to talk to someone. With Ally gone, you're a wreck. Now, my cousin's a therapist & she said she'll give you a trial on this. If you don't like it, you don't have to go anymore, but I think you should at least _try_ this."

"This isn't PTSD, it's just a break-up."

"With a girl you loved so much, it kept you bedridden for nearly a week in a drunken stupor. How'd you even get beer anyways?"

"My cousin Ryker got me some for my 18th birthday last year. We kept it hidden in the fridge at his place. Luckily, he didn't drink any of it."

"Whatever. Look, just go this once. If you don't feel like it's working, you don't have to come back. K?"

"All right, fine," he said & they went into the room.

"Ah, Dez. Right on time."

"Hey, Jessica," Dez said.

"And you must be Austin," she said, extending her hand, which he shook.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Hey, I'm not that much older than you are. Call me Jessica."

"All right, Jessica."

"Good. Have a seat. Dez, why don't you wait out int he hall."

"Okey-doke," Dez said, then went out of the room, closing the door.

"So, Dez told me you're having some problems. I told him to let you tell me in your own words."

"Yeah. My girlfriend of the last few years has apparently broken up with me. While I was on tour over the last few months, she packed her bags & moved away. I don't know where, I don't know if she'll be back. All I know is that she apparently moved away, wanting nothing to do with me."

"That's rough."

"Yeah. Now I don't know what to do."

"Well, everyone copes in their own ways. Have you ever had anything like this happen to you in the past?"

"I mean, sort of. When I was 14, an ex of mine had to move away with her family. I felt alone, since this was before I became friends with Dez."

"What did you do after she moved?"

"Well, not much. I just focused on school stuff. Then my cousins were looking for someone to help out with their band, R4, & I auditioned. We did some stuff for about a year, then I broke out on to my own channel. I had Dez help me with shooting & editing videos 'cause I'm lazy."

"Did you feel better with your music?"

"Yeah, I did. Or, at least I started to."

"Well, that might be the first step. Why not express yourself creatively through your music? In addition to that, I want you to see me at least once a week. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, if you think it's best."

"All right. sorry that this didn't take longer, but you're literally here on my lunch hour. Next week, I should be able to squeeze you in for longer at a better time. How's next Tuesday at 1:00?"

"Good. Thanks."

"No prob. Just remember, it's just a relationship. The pain will be here now, but you'll heal. How you do that is up to you."

"Yeah..." Austin said, then it flashed to that Friday at the beach.

**The guitars & drums began as the band & Austin were on stage.**

Everything she said to me means nothing  
Even words of sympathy mean nothing  
I'm feeling down and I hate the sound of nothing  
What's the point in hanging round for nothing?

**Rocky: **And I can't remember falling in love with you  
This was agony  
And you knew you're putting me through  
**Riker & Austin: **This misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**Austin: **I found it hard to hold a conversation  
And being with her's just an aggravation  
I could stay, but I didn't have the patience  
I'm sick of her pathetic explanations

**Rocky: **That's why I've forgotten falling in love with you  
This was agony  
And you knew you're putting me through  
**Riker & Austin: **This misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**Austin: **You'll never bring me down  
'Cause I'm so far above you  
You think you're strong,  
But you're nothing to me now  
And I hope you will be happy  
This time around

And I can't remember falling in love with you  
This is agony  
Did you know you're putting me through?  
Oh, this misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**They played the song out after he finished singing.**

**Austin went to the keyboard with his mic, sat down, & put the mic in the stand next to the piano. He started playing the opening to the song. The others started playing when it was their time to come in. He looked down towards the piano keys & started to sing.**

Oh...

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone,  
Just thinking about her

**Light acoustic guitar joined in.**

I can't believe her hold on me,  
It's somethin' indescribable  
I know she knows,  
But won't you please

**Drums & bass joined in.**

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

Oh, 'cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh and tell her I love her,

Oh yeah,  
Just tell her I love her

**The electric guitar played. Austin got up at the same time, then sang towards the crowd.**

The way that she moves,  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye,  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe, her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows,  
But won't you please, please, yeah

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her,  
I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, just tell her, I love her

If you see my girl, (Yeah)  
Just tell her I miss her smile (Tell her I love her)  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know (I know) when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, (oh) oh, (yeah) oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**He sat back down at the piano to play more.**

And tell her I love her, oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her

**He played the piano out as the song finished. The crowd went wild.**

**He got up, got the mic, walked back to where he was standing, then put the mic on the stand & got his guitar.**

"Ok, last song for tonight, so thanks for coming & enjoy the rest of your evenings, guys. Hit it!"

**The drummer hit a beat then everybody started playing the song.**

Bring me back to an hour ago  
Time stands still as the years go by  
Brown-eyed girl, that's throwing down a bottle of old English,  
Back in the warehouse

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California to Jane Street  
The kids' all right, all right as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well, you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

Sleep on the floor, on cardboard  
Stab at my heart, like a dartboard  
Light-skinned girl, that I dream about a long, long time now  
From the Midwest, to the beach

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California, to Jane Street  
The kids' alright, alright as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

**(Instrumental/Guitar Solo)**

(Say, eh, oh!)

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California, to Jane Street  
The kids' alright, alright as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

**The crowd cheered.**

"Thanks for coming out to support the label! We'll see you guys later."

**Austin waved then went backstage as he unplugged his guitar & put it in his case.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	3. (Evening Out) Don't Go Changing

**S3A Ch. 3: (Evening Out) Don't Go Changing**

**...**

**Austin was seated on his porch after a day of trying to get his organizing done, but his thoughts always drifted back to trying to make sense out of all of the madness. He was drinking a beer while listening to Rock music from his laptop.**

_Bring me back to an hour ago  
__Time stands still as the years go by  
__Brown eyed girl that's throwing down  
__A bottle of Old English  
__Back in the warehouse_

**He started singing with the lyrics.**

_Old days are fine but are left so far behind_  
_From California to Jane Street_  
_The kids alright, alright as they'll ever be_  
_'Cause you will always be my_  
_Well you will always be my_  
_You will always be my Sweet 16_

"Hey there, sexy," a familiar female voice said to him. He looked over to the direction it came from.

"Marina?" he asked, looking at her confused. He turned down the music.

"Yeah. Dez told me to talk to you & told me where to find you."

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Whatever you want. Green Day?" she said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yeah. They're the only band I've consistently gotten a great amount of enjoyment out of over the years. I figured I could try & make sense out of all this bullshit going on in my life while listening to them, but I can't. Like Billie Joe Armstrong, I'm kept in a state of perpetual confusion with life."

"Yeah, I heard about Ally. I know how much you love her."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for not becoming an insane jealous person over that. I've had to deal with _that_ before," he said, taking a sip from the bottle of beer. He then offered her one.

"Thanks," she said, taking it & unscrewed the cap. "So, why'd you choose something from their worst albums?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The Trilogy is far from being their worst albums. I mean, they're far from their _best_, but certainly not the worst."

"All right, whatever."

"I chose it because the song was written about Billie Joe's old girlfriend, Amanda. He dated her for a while until she broke up with him over them signing to _Reprise_. The way he writes about her shows he's still hung up on her doing so. That's how I imagine I'll be for a while. Ally was my one, ya know?"

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am. You remember Mr. Gotham?" **(Go-tham is how it's pronounced)**

"One of the high school English teachers?"

"Yeah. He made us read _The Great Gatsby_ in 11th grade."

"Oh god, _that_ slog?"

"I know, right? Anyways, he talked about Gatsby being a tragic hero or something because he lost Daisy, who was his first girlfriend, as you know..."

"Yeah."

"And he tried to save her from her douchebag husband Tom. Only problem? She didn't really love him. If she did, the bitch would've waited longer for him to get home from the war he fought in. On top of that, she had a kid with Tom & Gatsby's a hopeless retard. Anyways, I feel similar to Gatsby because I don't know what gonna happen."

"Why do you sound like you're Pierre Bouvier?"

"What?"

"You're being _really_ over the top with how you're feeling. It's understandable, but if anyone were reading what we're saying, it'd sound like whoever's writing it doesn't know how to convey emotions properly. Come on, we're getting you out of here for a few hours."

"And going _where_?"

"The boardwalk down at the public beach. You need an evening of fun. Possibly followed by a night of fun," she said, then finished off her beer & got up.

"Um, you know I'm _just_ coming off a relationship, right?"

"Of course. Just telling you that it's on the table. Come on," she said, going to the stairs.

"Hold on. Gotta put my laptop inside & lock the doors," he said, then did so. "All right," he said as they got to her car. "You have the conn," he added as they got in.

"Aye aye, captain," she said, chuckling.

**She drove them to the boardwalk.**

**They got out of the car & started walking around the place.**

"Well, isn't this quaint," Austin said. "I feel like I'm back in the 80s. Good decade for media but I don't know about everything else," he said, looking around at the older establishments.

"All right, calm it down, Plato. We don't need philosophy tonight. We're here for something different. You wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure, I guess."

**They did that.**

"You remember Collin?"

"A bit. What about him?"

"Well, when we all took our senior trip to Orlando to go to Disney World for the weekend, we all went up to our hotel's roof & he took one look down to the city & immediately clung to the wall near the door to the roof. He wouldn't come down until we all did. I mean, i get a bit queazy with heights, but I don't freak the fuck out over them."

"I mean, Acrophobia _is_ a serious thing."

"Yeah, but Collin's not worth the seriousness."

"Why?"

"The dude's an asshole. I mean, he was fine in middle school, but ever since 9th Grade, he turned into a serious douche. You have no idea how many times I wanted to punch him for his douchy-ness."

"So why didn't you?"

"We never saw each other outside of school. Plus, after what happened with Garrett, I just decided it wasn't worth it."

"Right. I remember hearing about that," she said as they came down from the ferris wheel.

**They got off it.**

"Yeah. Plus, here's the stupid thing about him. He was fine for a little while in 9th grade, but then became a sack of shit right as we started our spring semester during that grade. He just became unbearable to be around, but we ended up sitting at the same table at lunch & hanging out sometimes after school because of mutual friends. Then, in 10th grade, when he finally got a girlfriend & started getting laid, he turned back to how he used to be...for a bit. Then he turned back into an unbearable asshole after a few weeks of being in that phase of their relationship."

"Wow."

"Yeah. On top of that, he asked her out, they went out for a bit, she broke up with him to go out with another guy, then, when she broke up with _that_ guy, she wanted to get back together with him, then he wondered if he should & we told him not to because she wasn't good for him, then he did anyways. Wouldn't you know, they're not together anymore."

"Wow, he sounds pathetic."

"Yep. Also, he's going to college to be a corrections officer."

"Ok..."

"You understand why that's stupid, right? You don't _need_ to go to college to be a C.O., you only need to wait a few years after high school, study for the test you need to take for the job, then take the test & pass it to become one."

"Wow. That's even _more _pathetic."

"Yeah, & the fucker has the nerve to tell _me_ I'm pathetic for only making offhand references sometimes. Seriously, fuck that guy."

"Geez. Hey, at least you're bitching about people you hate that you no longer have to deal with rather than...you know."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Austin said, then leaned over the railing on the boardwalk & looked out on the water as the sunset.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Hey, whatever happened to that guy you were at that party with, um..." he snapped his fingers.

"J?"

"Yeah," he said & they walked slowly.

"I don't know. We met at the party, had some drinks, talked, had sex back at my place while my parents were on their second honeymoon, & we didn't go out again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a bit sad that I never saw him again, but there was never any commitment for either of us."

"Huh."

"Plus, the sex was fantastic."

"Oh?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah. My god, he just kept getting me going until we both fell asleep."

"Now who sounds like they're not conveying emotions properly?"

"Hey," she said, then slapped him in the arm.

"Well, it's true," he said with a laugh.

"I guess..." she said, chuckling.

"Oh, I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This; us laughing together. We haven't done this since we were 14, before you moved away."

"Yeah. We were really good at making each other laugh."

"Yep. Sort of makes you wonder."

"About what?"

"About _us_. What would've happened if you didn't move away. I mean, we loved each other enough to give each other our virginities."

"Yeah, we did. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm having a lot of mixed feelings. I mean, we were together for 2 years before you moved away. Though, I was with Ally for almost as long & we knew each other for longer, where as we were in the same graduating class since Kindergarten. I mean, I didn't get the nerve to talk to you until 7th grade, but we knew of each other for a while before that."

"Yeah. You were always the shy kid who kept to yourself, palling around with Dez."

"And _you_ were always one of the girls in the class, hanging out with the other girls, not interested in boys like me," he said as he leaned over some railing, his arms on the railing to prop himself up, & she leaned against the railing next to him with her back, arms crossed.

"What do we do now that _we're_ able to be together again?"

"Well, not sex. Not _yet_ anyways. We're having fun, but I'm still coming off of Ally. I mean, we wrote songs together, traveled the East Coast on last year's tour, went to dances, sang together, & a lot of other stuff."

"Wow, sounds like you guys went through a lot."

"Yeah, we did. We-"

"Hey, you're Austin Moon," a guy with a few others said, walking up to him.

"Yep. What's up?"

"You suck, dude."

"What?"

"Your music, it's all teeny-bopper crap."

"Yeah."

"That's a matter of opinion. I like to think I produce stuff that can appeal to more than just them."

"Anything you produce that can appeal to others are just your covers."

"Ok. And? What's wrong with me doing covers?"

"Nothing, except that you play more covers than you do originals."

"Ok, considering I only have a few albums out, how would you suggest I fill up my setlist? I love doing covers of my favorite songs. It's not like I'm ripping anyone off by doing that. It's part of my schtick. On top of that, I'm starting my own label to bring more people to the public consciousness."

"Yeah, well..."

"Well, what? Come one, Marina. Let's go," they started walking again.

"Bet you won't cover anything heavier than Pop Punk."

"Oh I will, don't worry. I have before & I will again. Wow, what assholes," he said that last sentence to Marina as they walked.

"Well, people will have their opinions."

"Yeah, but did that tool have to be such a dick about it?"

"No, but some people are like that."

"Yeah, i guess."

**Nearby, they heard some people singing in a karaoke restaurant.**

"Wanna go get something to eat in there? Maybe sing?"

"Eat, sure. Sing, I don't know."

"Table for 2, please," Marina said.

"Right this way," the Host said, then led them inside the restaurant to a table with menus. "I will be right back with water," he said, setting the menus on the table as they sat.

"All right," Marina said. "So this place is nice, huh?"

"Yeah, like the whole Rock N Roll look its got going on."

"All right," the host said, getting back to them, pouring water & putting out flour chips with salsa & guacamole. "Welcome to _Songs on the Rocks_ where you can either rock out to the others singing, or take a turn yourselves. We only have karaoke tracks from Rock songs dating back to the 50s, so no overtly Pop material, Rap, Country, or anything else here. If you'd like, I can set you in the queue after you finish your food."

"You know what? Set me up for that."

"All right. What about you?" he asked Austin.

"Um, not tonight, sorry," he said.

"All right, but if you change your mind, let me know. Tonight's specials include a nice two-piece chicken breast with gravy, your choice of veggies or rice, & a drink for $12.95. We're also running our summer specials, where every night, one section of our menu is 25% off. Tonight, it's the Mexican food."

"Wow, you guys serve a lot of different foods," Austin said.

"We serve all kinds of foods because we accept cultural diversity, unlike the SJWs out there. That is something that our boss has told us to tell patrons in case they wonder about that, so sorry if it offends you, but we're not changing our stances."

"It's ok," Marina said.

"Can I get you both something to drink while you look over the menus?"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," Marina asked.

"Orange Soda, no ice," Austin said.

"All right, coming right up," he said, going to get the drinks.

"So, what are you looking at?" Austin asked her.

"I think that chicken sounded good. What about you?"

"I'm thinking a few enchiladas with rice. I haven't had Mexican in a while, so that should be great."

"Yeah."

_"One night and one more time;  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__'He tastes like you, only sweeter'"_

"Huh, they still include Fall Out Boy."

"Why wouldn't they? They're a Rock band."

"No, they _were_ Rock, but now they're Pop. Nothing wrong with that, but it's just that they've changed, definitely."

"I guess."

"All right, one Shirley Temple & one Orange Soda. Have you guys decided, or do you need another few minutes?"

"I've decided," Austin said. "I'd like an appetizer of nachos, extra cheese, with buffalo chicken, bleu cheese on the side. Then, for the main course, two enchiladas, mild, with rice pilaf," he said, then handed the menu back to the guy, who wrote down his order on a pad.

"Excellent choices. And you, miss?"

"I will have that chicken breast special, with broccoli & rice on the side, extra gravy for those," she said, then handed him her menu.

"Great. Oh, & your song choice for later?" she whispered it in his ear. "Good one," he said, writing that down too. "All right, I'll be back with your nachos in a few minutes," he said, then walked away.

"Oh look. The karaoke stage is right over there," Marina said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, pointing it out.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wanna sing?"

"Let's just get our food first."

"All right."

**They got their food & ate.**

"Wow, that was pretty good," Marina said.

"Yeah."

"So, you ready?"

"For what?"

"Karaoke."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Have some fun tonight," she said, grabbing his arm & bringing him to the stage. She then picked a song on the computer touchscreen in front of them & got them some mics. She handed him his & started the song. The song then started with the guitars. Austin started singing when the lyrics came up.

Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
Have a smoke, pour a drink  
Steal a kiss in the dark  
Fingernails on my skin  
Like the teeth of a shark  
I'm intoxicated by the lie

In the chill of your stare  
I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights  
Of an oncomin' bus  
For the thrill of your touch  
I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

**Marina: **Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

**Both: **We go together or we don't go down at all (We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

**Marina: **Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
Wipe the drive, clean-slate  
Quick, sound the alarm  
No escape from the truth  
And the weight of it all  
I am caught in the web of a lie

**She then pointed to him to queue him in.**

**Austin: **And the bitch of it all  
Is that I'm runnin' from  
The desire of the people  
To whom I belong  
At the end of the day  
You can tell me I'm wrong  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

**Both: **We go together or we don't go down at all( We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
Let's go

**Guitar Solo.**

**Austin: **Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
It feels like war (It feels like war)  
Love feels like war (Love feels like war)

**Both: **Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Love feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

One more time

We go together or we don't go down at all (We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
Don't go down at all

**Marina: **Is this the end of us?  
**Austin: **Or just a means to start again?

**The other people clapped. Austin smiled, then put the mic down. He then went back to their table & paid the check, then they left. They then walked back to Austin's beach house.**

"Listen, are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to think through some stuff."

"Ok. Listen. Here's my number," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Oh, same as it was 4 years ago."

"You remember?"

"Yeah. You were my girlfriend for the better part of a year. I have that shit memorized."

"Aw. That's sweet. All right. So, you'll call me if you need someone to talk to?"

"Yeah. See ya," he said, opening the door & walking in, then looked into the dark house as the moonlight came in through the skylines.

**He then saw a transparent Ally walk towards the beach, look back at him, then walk out the doorway & disappear. He went out on to the porch & looked out at the water crashing on the beach. He thought back to several times he & Ally walked out on to the beach in the days before the tour.**

**He breathed out as a piano came in, then some guitars & voices started singing.**

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good

**He started singing as he walked down on to the beach towards the vision of Ally.**

Can't stop, I can't stop loving you  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do  
I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way  
'Cause I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, whoa, yeah

**He sang out powerfully as he stood on the beach.**

Sorry's not good enough, (Good enough) why are we breaking up? (Breaking up)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing **(He clenched his chest where his heart was)**  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love) baby, don't call this off because sorry's not good enough

**She faded away. He walked the beach again with his hands in his jean pockets. Rocky sang as he did.**

Don't stop, all those things you do  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end,  
We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Whoa, whoa

Sorry's not good enough, (Good enough) why are we breaking up? (Breaking up)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love) so, baby, don't call this off because sorry's not good enough

**Austin sang as he saw Ally on the beach again & sang at her.**

Oh, you said you'd never leave me, be there to hold and please me  
Sorry's just not good enough for you,  
But everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do

**They all sang.**

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good

**The band appeared on the beach with their instruments as Austin sang the next part with increasing intensity to Ally.**

Don't go changing, **(X8)**  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing

**Austin sang into his mic with them as he played his guitar with them.**

Sorry's not good enough, (Don't go changing) why are we breaking up? (Don't go changing)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing (Don't go changing)  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love), so, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough,  
Sorry's not good enough,  
Sorry's not good enough

**They played the last chords & the song ended with Austin getting back up on the porch & sitting in the chair he was earlier that evening, dejected.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	4. She Left Me

**S3A Ch. 4: She Left Me**

**...**

**Austin with his guitar appeared on a stage with Ellington on drums before a crowd & a sound started playing before the other guys joined in. The crowd went wild for a sec, then one of them sang.**

**James: **It's been a while, but we're back again  
With every one of our sixth form friends  
And, how the hell do you look the same?  
Tell you the truth, you're the only reason I came

With canapes and Tears For Fears  
Under a banner says, "It's been ten years"  
They always play the same damn songs  
I never planned on staying here so long

**Just the drums played while they sang & Austin clapped with the beat, getting some of the audience to do so.**

**Austin & James: **Ditch this reunion,  
It's our reunion  
Just here for you again,  
Just here for you again

**They picked it back up with the guitars.**

**Charlie: **I wanna hear about the last 10 years  
So much has happened since you disappeared  
If I still could, then I still would

God only knows  
How many things I wish I'd said back then  
Can we get out of here and go somewhere?  
If I still could, then I still would, yeah

**They played their instruments.**

**Matt: **So many things to talk about  
Our different lives, how they turned out  
You know, I never liked this place  
It got me through the day, just seeing your face

The way you look, the way you glow  
It doesn't matter where I go  
No matter who I bump into,  
It always leads me back to you

**James & Austin: **Ditch this reunion,  
It's our reunion  
Just here for you again,  
Just here for you again

**Charlie: **I wanna hear about the last ten years  
So much has happened since you disappeared  
If I still could, then I still would

God only knows  
How many things I wish I'd said back then  
Can we get out of here and go somewhere?  
If I still could, then I still would, yeah

**They played the breakdown. The song then went a bit quiet.**

"Take it Austin!" Charlie yelled into the mic. Austin sang & clapped in a rhythm, which the crowd did too.

**Austin: **I wanna hear about the last ten years  
So much has happened since you disappeared  
If I still could,  
Then I still would

**They started playing their instruments again.**

God only knows  
How many things I wish I'd said back then  
Can we get out of here and go somewhere?  
If I still could,  
Then I still would, yeah

**They played the song out, then Austin then went backstage & kissed Ally.**

**Austin then awoke in a cold sweat. He looked towards his clock. 6:00.**

"Damn. What was _that_?" he asked, lying back down. "I mean, I know I miss Ally, but was I performing with _Busted_?" he asked, then thought for a little while before going back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

**The day before...**

"Hey, Dez, where's Austin?" Trish asked at the partially-renovated building.

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's at his house. He's supposed to help pick out the equipment we need & pay the bills."

"Ally being gone's really affected him, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Here," Dez said. "Here, add some more stuff to the cart. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a friend Austin could need right now. I'm gonna go get her," he said, then walked out of the building.

* * *

**Austin was sat on his porch overlooking the beach. He then heard a knock oh his front door, so he went to go see who it was. He opened the door.**

"Marina. Hi," he said.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, stepping aside & she came in.

"Nice place."

"Yeah. It was my uncle's."

"You buy it off of him?"

"Um, no. He died earlier this year & left me it in his will."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, now I'm living here."

"With Ally?" she asked as he lead the way to the living room.

"Um, no. We were _supposed_ to live here together, but she left. To where, I don't know," he sat down on the couch. She sat in a chair next to the couch 90° perpendicular to it.

"Oh. Dez told me you were hurting about Ally. Now I know why. I knew you needed cheering up, but not to _that_ extent."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry I came on a bit strong when we did the musical, by the way. I was overcome by the feelings of seeing you again after so long."

"I figured. Seems a little convenient you're back here around the time Ally would leave me, though."

"I mean, I transferred schools last year to be able to take classes at my college for performing arts early. I moved back down here over the Summer. You were on tour, so I couldn't see you even though I wanted to. Then, when school got going, I was busy with all of the classes & whatnot. It was just as much of a surprise to me that Ally was your girlfriend as it was that you found out I was back down here."

"Hmm..."

"Yeah."

"So, how _are_ classes going?"

"Oh, good. I'm learning a lot. How're things going with your record label? Aren't you starting one?"

"Yeah. It's currently finishing being built. In fact, thanks to that show I did on Saturday, we got aa good amount of support to fund it. We're supposed to shoot a music video later today after the construction is done for the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**The scene turned to them starting to play the song in a dark room with lights above them. They started playing their guitars.**

"1, 2, 3, 4," Riker said, then everyone else came in. Austin then started singing.

Bite your face to spite your nose,  
17-and-a-half years old  
Worrying about my brother finding out  
Where's the fun in doing what you're told?

I said, "No!  
Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you  
I'm not your typical stoned 18-year-old  
Give me a night, I'll make you  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
But girl I'm not your savior"  
Wrestle to the ground,  
God help me now

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

A pair of frozen hands to hold,  
Oh, she's so southern so she feels the cold  
One moment, I was tearing off your blouse,  
Now you're living in my house  
What happened to just messing around?

I said, "Yo,  
I think I better go; I can't take you  
You just sit and get stoned with 30-year-olds,  
And you think you've made it  
Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age  
Instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground,  
God help me now

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

Told her from the start,  
Destined to be hard  
Told her from the start,  
"I'll break your heart"  
Destined to be hard,  
Break your heart

I said, "Yo,  
I think I better go; I can't take you  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
But girl I'm not your savior  
Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age  
Instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground,  
God help me now

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

'Cause they're just girls...

**They played the instrumental.**

(Just girls, just girls)  
'Cause they're just girls, just girls

**They played the song out.**

**Marina clapped as they put their stuff away.**

"All right, get that edited together & ready to upload in the next few days," he told Dez, who was behind the camera.

"Ok, Austin," he responded, then Austin went over to Marina.

"How was that?"

"Really good. I like that song."

"Yeah, it's really good. We're using this as a place to shoot music videos anyways, so we thought to shoot one here."

"Yeah. Hey, did you ever throw a housewarming party after you moved into your beach house?"

"No. Why?"

"I think you should. Y'know, cheer you up. Live the rock star life for a night."

"Hmm...maybe you're right. But, who'd be up for a party with not a lot of time to prepare?"

"You're kidding, right? I go to an entire school of college kids wanting to party. I can make some calls."

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?"

"Oh, just leave it to me," she said, then Austin & his band's instruments started playing outside of his house on the porch with people both in the house & on the beach listening in.

"Ready!?" Riker yelled & Austin started singing.

I'm so rushed off my feet  
Looking for Gordon Street  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

'Cause she's so right for me  
Her daddy disagrees  
He's always hated me  
Because I never got a J-O-B

'Cause she's mine

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could have been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid, but it's the best thing that I ever did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Rocky: **The neighbors spread the word  
And my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away  
From everybody gathered there that day

Just in time

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could have been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Riker: **Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause anyway she didn't wanna stay,  
So please believe me when I say

**Austin: **She's glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
**All: **The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain  
She didn't wanna shitty second name

'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding **Austin: **(We're back together)

**All but Austin: **It's better than regretting (It's better than regretting)  
**All: **The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain  
She didn't wanna shitty second name **Austin: **(No, no, no, no)

**All but Austin: **'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
**All: **You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding

**The crowd applauded.**

"All right, thanks for coming to the late housewarming, everyone. We're hitting you up with all of the hits from the 2000s, not just from America either. This next one's by McFly."

**He played the opening chords, then they all played together.**

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do

**Austin: **She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

**Riker: **She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
And I'd like to bone her 'cause she gets me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round  
That she cooks in the nude,  
But she don't care, she don't care

**Austin: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair!?"

She was all I thought about,  
The girl I couldn't live without  
But then she went insane,  
She couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She'd had enough and shaved five colors off  
And now...  
She's just a weirdo with no name

**They played the bridge of the song.**

Everybody wants to now her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair!?"

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do  
Do

**They finished the song, then Rocky counted them in.**

One, two, three, four!

**Austin: **Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes,  
There was this girl, she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind,  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said, "Hey wait up," 'cause I'm off to speak to her

And my friends said, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blond hair (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And love was in the air  
She looked at me, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest is history (You'll never get her, never gonna get that...)

Dude, you're being silly 'cause your never gonna get that girl,  
And your never gonna get the girl

**Riker: **We spoke for hours  
(She) Took off my trousers, (Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
And we had fun  
And my friends, they all looked stunned, yeah, yeah

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl

And my friends said, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
**Austin: **She gave me more street cred, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the book she read (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
And how could I forget,  
She rocks my world (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl, yeah, yeah (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl

She looked incredible,  
Just turned seventeen  
I guess my friends were right,  
She's out of my league,  
So what am I to do?  
She's too good to be true

One, two, three, four

**Austin & Rocky went wild with the guitar solo. Austin even walking down the stairs & playing to some of the people below them, then ran back up to the mic during the next verse.**

**Rocky: **But three days later, went 'round to see her,  
But she was with another guy  
And I said, "fine," but I never asked her why  
And since then, loneliness has been a friend of mine

**Austin: **And my friends said, (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
They tell me every day (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
That it will be okay  
Yeah, she rocked my world (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl, (Such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that...) yeah

Dude, such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

"All right. Now, we're gonna need you guys to sing along. The words you need to know are, 'everybody' and 'knows,' right? We'll let you know when it's time to sing along, k?" Austin asked & most everyone nodded. He started playing the chords.

**Austin: **The sun is in the sky and it is gonna be a glorious day, huh  
**Rocky: **So, pour yourself a coffee, put your clothes back on, and tell me your name  
**Austin: **Now, hearts are getting broken, but I guess it's what they call growing up  
**Rocky: **We don't expect results because the kids 'round here just don't give a...

**Guitar chord.**

**Ellington: **(Fuck!)

**Austin: **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Riker: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
**Austin: **Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah

**Austin pointed to the crowd & sang with them so they got it in this chorus.**

**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Oh, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
Yeah

**All: **Hey! Whoa!

**Rocky: **My voice is gone from screaming and my body aches from giving them hell **All: **(Na na na na, na na na na)  
You've gotta know the truth that we're not in this for the cash, but it helps (Na na na na)  
Whoa (Na na na na)

**Austin: **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Rydell: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
**Austin: **Nothing every happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah

**Austin pointed again, this time letting them sing their part by themselves.**

(Everybody knows) You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) When Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
Rocky!

**Rocky played the guitar solo.**

Oh!  
Yeah!

"All right, everyone. Here we go. What now?" Austin asked & pointed to them with his mic in his hand.

Everybody knows (Hey)  
Everybody knows (Oh yeah)  
Everybody knows  
**Austin: **Oh, were gonna die in this town

You know, you know

(Everybody knows) You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Yeah, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town

**All: **Whoa,  
Woo,  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
We're gonna die in this town

**They played it out.**

"All right, throwing it back to 2006, this is 'Mandy' by the Jonas Brothers," he said, then started playing the guitar riffs & everyone else joined in while he walked around to them, then back to the mic.

Mandy used to be that girl;  
The one that never said a word,  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boybands  
Now it's been a few years,  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say

**W/ Rydel: **Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

**Short guitar solos.**

**Austin: **Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is the blonde,  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

**W/ Rydel: **Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

When I have a problem,  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely,  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy,  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

**They finished the song, then went on playing a bit more.**

* * *

**Hours later, Austin sat on the steps of his porch after the party, listening to some music on his laptop, thinking.**

_Well, since she left me (Since she left me), she told me (she told me)_  
_Don't you worry (don't worry), you'll be ok, you don't need me_  
_No, believe me you'll be fine_  
_Then I knew what she meant, and it's not what she said_  
_Now I can't believe she gone..._

"Hey," a female voice said behind him.

"Hey, he said back.

"The party was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. Granted, I was playing for most of it."

"Yeah."

"You know, Marina, I was heartbroken when you moved away. I always thought that we'd be together for a while, but, just as soon as we got together, we had to break up."

"We were 14. I thought that too. Hell, the only reason we had sex was because I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I don't even think I was really ready for that, but we were horny teens. It was gonna happen at some point."

"We still technically _are_ teens," Austin said.

"Yeah, but older & wiser. Anyways, you mind if I crash here? It's really late."

"Yeah, sure. Upstairs, first door on the right is the guest room. It has a bathroom connected to it."

"Ok, thanks," she said, then took his face in her hands & gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He looked up at her, then she smiled, top teeth showing in her grin, then turned to go back inside & up to the room.

**He sat there, contemplating.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	5. The Ballad of Austin M

**S3A Ch. 5: The Ballad of Austin M.**

**...**

**On the phone...**

"Listen, Marina, get Austin to make another appointment. He's missed the last few."

"All right, Dez. I'll try to get him to go, but I have no idea how I'm gonna slip it into conversation."

"Thanks," he said, then she hung up & went on her morning run.

* * *

**A week after the party, Austin woke in his bed. He got up, then made his way downstairs. He looked in his fridge, then retrieved a pitcher of smoothie he'd premade the night before, poured himself a glass, then sipped it. He then sat down in his chair & flipped on the TV to Netflix, then started watching _Arrested Development_. There was a knock on the door to the beach, so he looked over & saw Marina, then let her in.**

"Hey," she said as she came in.

"Morning," he replied. "How was the morning jog?"

"Great. The wind in my face, the sun on my skin, the fresh air. You should really come along," she said, pausing her music & taking out her bluetooth headphones.

"Can't. I've been hard at work on my music & setting up my record label. We're gearing up for the European leg of my tour, remember, & I need to get my label off the ground before then. I mean, hell, I've been up till midnight most of the time trying to get people to sign to it, or at least contribute to some collaborations. I mean, we're gonna get All Time Low to rerecord their first album, and first 2 EPs for us. I've started our legal team on working that stuff out. Hopeless shouldn't mind. Then there's our scouting for new talent-"

"All right, got it. You got any of that smoothy left? I'm thirsty!"

"In the fridge. There's the rest of the pitcher."

"Good," she said, then went over to the kitchen.

"Thanks for getting me into these, by the way."

"No prob. I told you after you told me you don't eat a lot for breakfast that something simple & easy was the way to go," she said, pouring.

"Yeah. Wanna watch some _Arrested Development_?"

"Sure," she said, then they walked to & sat on the couch.

**When the episode ended...**

"You know, you're doing better. Over a week ago, you were just in bed moping. Now, you're sitting here, enjoying some TV."

"I still miss her, though. Ally was a huge part of my life, Marina. I don't even know what happened to her. When I went to find out where she was, no one would tell me anything. Her father treated me like I was Satan; someone to be treated like scum."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, & her mom was also gone. I tried asking Trish & _she_ didn't know much either, only that she saw Ally & her mom packing her mom's car, then getting in it & driving off. She saw them when she got up really early one morning, but no idea where they could've gone. Before that, Trish said Ally was acting really strange, like she wasn't herself."

"Hmm... Wonder what could've possessed her like that."

"Me too. In all the few years I've known her, she's never been one to tell me what's bothering her. Hell, she'd only just reconnected with her mother, whom she had abandonment issues with because she walked out on her & her dad for 14 years, so what could've changed in only a few months to reverse that?"

"That's a loaded question."

"It's one I've been asking over & over in my mind, Marina."

"You should really hire a private investigator."

"You think I have the money for that right now? All of my life savings are going into bills for the house, my life, my record label, my tour, everything. Maybe I could do that in a year, but the trail will probably go cold by then. If Ally wants space, then she picked a hell of a time to want it."

"Yeah. Hey, what about another fundraiser?"

"I just did one. I can't ask my fans or anyone to give me more money this soon. It'll look greedy. I'm just gonna play this one by ear. If Ally wants to tell me what's bothering her, she will. If not, she'll just be one of those great memories, y'know?"

"I guess. You're taking this a _lot_ better than I would, I can tell ya that."

"Meh, what can you do? All right, I'm gonna take a shower then head to the studio. You got anything going on today?"

"Nope. Though, I _do_ have an issue going on with my payments for the dorms for my school."

"What, can't pay them?"

"No, I have the money & financial aid, but there's some bullshit going on with them authorizing the payments."

"Just tell them you're not gonna stay there anymore."

"What?"

"If there's all this weirdness going on with the payments, then lower the amount being paid."

"What? Where am I supposed to live? I can't go back to my grandma's."

"Here."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. You stay here when you're not at school or elsewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take that guest room upstairs. I won't charge you rent, but I _do _expect you to pay for everything else, got it?"

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I enjoy your company. And with Ally gone, I need something like that."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Don't think you can seduce me though."

"What?"

"Yeah. No funny business."

"Are you serious with that?"

"Nah. Just wanted to screw with you. Get your stuff from your dorm & get it all over here. I'll see ya later," he said, then got up & went upstairs.

"Shit! I forgot to ask him about the therapy," she said to herself, but was too happy to dwell on it, as she walked out the front door.

* * *

"Tell me, Austin, what are you planning to do exactly?"

"I'm gonna kill them, Freddie. That'll settle this feud."

"Don't be so sure, my man. That'll get them to stop coming after you, but that thing in your chest is something that'll be extremely tough to get rid of. Hell, it's fused into your cellular structure. Try to remove it & you'll die."

"They're the ones who invented this thing. They probably have a way to take care of that."

"Maybe. However, waiting for that hammer to fall after you've killed them might not be the smartest move. Remember to find that info out _before_ that."

"Right. Thankfully, this thing can give me the ability to do just that. Shame Emily didn't know about its latent abilities."

**At the building, some scientists were working in a room. A blurry image shifted through the room slowly, going to the tables that no one was at, then moved tot he next. It then stopped at some schematics, then quietly stole them.**

**It then went to a black room. Austin became visible.**

"I know you're here & I know what you want," he said.

"Then let's get down to brass tacks here. Give us the device back & we'll let you get out of here with your life," a man said.

"I'm sorry, but did you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but it was worth a try."

"Listen, you've been causing the people of this world a lot of shit & I'm here to put an end to that."

"Oh really?" he asks, then presses a button that opens some doors with guards pouring out into the room. "And how are you going to do _that_?"

"Just watch," Austin said, then tapped the device on his chest 3 times, turning it green, then inhaled & looked at the guards & disappeared (basically a reality shift with an electrical sound effect). The guards just looked around, but then a bunch of them went down & Austin reappeared through the same shift with a smirk. "Hm," he chuckled. The guards turned & started firing on him, but he shifted again.

**The opening guitar chords of the song started with the band playing it in a desert.**

**While the music continued, Austin was running around the room, avoiding the lasers & taking out the guards.**

Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

**He then took one of their laser guns & fired at them, taking some of them out.**

You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell, but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
Yeah, we're just waiting  
For the hammer to fall, yeah!

**Austin dropped the gun & turned into a ball of energy, then zipped around the air & electrified the rest of them.**

Oh, ev'ry night and every day,  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western Way  
Build your muscles as your body decays

**The big guy then released a few heavy hitters. Austin tapped the device again, which turned red & smacked his right hand in a fist into his left palm, getting ready. Then a shot of the band playing came in.**

Toe your line and play their game  
Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all  
Till one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall

**Austin ran at the brutes & jumped into the air, then punched one of them in the face, hard. The second came at him, then he flipped around, pushed off the one he punched, then hit the other one hard as well.**

Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth, it's all the same (oh no, oh no)  
Oh, lock your door, the rain is pouring  
Through your window pane (oh no)  
Baby, now your struggle's all in vain, hey, hey

**The guitar solo played as the band rocked out.**

**Austin then jumped up again, but one of the brutes grabbed his leg, keeping him there. He smirked & hit the device again, turning it purple, then his leg exploded, dissolving the guy. The other one ran back through the door in fear.**

For we who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the mushroom cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

**Austin mouthed the words of the first 2 lines to the big guy. The guy then shook his head & tried to release another thing, but Austin got up to him, holding him by the collar, then said the last few lines & tapped the device, turning it orange.**

What the hell we fighting for?  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
Just got time to say your prayers  
While you're waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall

**The building went up in an explosion as the band played in the desert with the explosion int he background.**

It's gonna fall  
Hammer  
You know  
Hammer to fall  
While you're waiting for the hammer to fall

Give it to me one more time!

**The song finished as Austin appeared outside where the building was, with his back to the camera & the wind blowing on him.**

**Cut to black.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	6. I'll Be Ok

**S3A Ch. 6: I'll Be OK**

**...**

**A guitar came in as a video of the sun rising over the horizon. The band then started playing on the beach in button-up T-shirts & jeans, no shoes, in the early dawn with 60s circle shades with colored lenses. The colors were warm & vivid in the video.**

**Rocky: **When everything is going wrong  
And things are just a little strange,  
'Cause for so long now  
You've forgotten how to smile  
And overhead the skies are clear,  
But it still seems to rain on you,  
And your only friends all have  
Better things to do

**W/ Austin: **When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK

**As the song went on, a brunette woman ran to Austin, who had his hands stretched out in front of him, but she faded away in his arms. He then got sad at that as the camera was pointed right at his face, then the camera refocused to behind him where the band was playing.**

**Austin: **Now things are only getting worse  
And you need someone to take the blame (Need someone to take the blame)  
When your lover's gone,  
There's no one to share the pain  
You're sleeping with the TV on  
And you're lying in an empty bed (Lying in an empty bed)  
All the alcohol in the world  
Would never help me to forget

**W/Rocky: **When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Just try a little harder,  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day,  
Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK

**It showed Austin sitting on the beach as they sang.**

**Rocky: **You're not alone, **Ryker: **(You're not alone)  
You're not alone, (You're not alone)  
You're not alone

**Austin on the beach sang along with them.**

Just tell yourself  
**All: **I, I'll be OK,  
**Austin: **Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK  
**Rocky: **Won't you tell yourself

**He got up & grabbed his guitar, playing & singing with the others.**

**Both: **When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day

Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK  
I, I'll be OK

* * *

**-October, 2013. Austin's place-**

**Austin was carving a Jack O'lantern for Halloween.**

"God, I just _love_ Florida weather," Marina said as she came in from her morning jog. "New Jersey's sucks ass. Right now, my parents are having the leaves changing color & that shitty cold weather's creeping in. No thanks."

"You really don't miss anything up there?"

"Only my friends, but they're at college, so no reason to go back up."

"Right."

"In fact, some of them are also down here."

"Really?"

"Yep. I take classes with them."

"Well, great. I'd certainly wanna take classes with Dez if we were in college."

"Yeah. What are you carving into that pumpkin?" she said with a look of concern.

"The Tardis from _Doctor Who_. Wasn't the 50th anniversary special great?"

"Well, yeah, but an old 60s British police box? Dude."

"I _could_ carve a nice pair of tits. Like _yours_," he said, jokingly.

"Ok," she said, calling his bluff.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wasn't gonna tell you because I didn't know how you'd react, but I've been volunteering on my off class days to model for the nude art days that the art students are doing."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm 18 & I'll do what I want. I've got no shame."

"Well then."

"What's your process for carving?"

"Well, I take one of these pencils, then I draw on this tracing paper, then I trace on the other side with paint, then I lay it on the pumpkin to leave a print, then I take it from there. And, you know I was kidding, right?"

"Yeah, but..." she walked over to his ear & whispered, "I wasn't. I could nude model for you any time you want. Just let me know when," she said, then went over to the stairs.

**Austin looked over to her & she smiled & winked over to him. He swallowed with a look of astonishment. She climbed the stairs.**

'What just happened?' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ok, Austin," the guy manning the recording equipment at his label said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ok, Dez..." he said & Dez held a camera.

"Rolling," he said.

"Ok then. Intro. Hey, everyone. Austin Moon here & we're sitting in one of the recording studios of my new record label!"

**The video then went to him walking the halls with the camera in front of him.**

"Ok, now, what does this mean? Well, we're a subsidiary of _Reprise_, so any music we produce will be distributed partially by them. This means we have a good infrastructure to have this as. What kind of music, bands, artists, & whatever will we go for? We're looking for a lot of different types of artists or bands, but we're focusing mostly on the Rock scene. Um, Pop Punk, Pop Rock, Power Pop, Alternative, whatever. As long as you play with real instruments and approach things from a Rock perspective, we'll give you a shot. Speaking of, in the description will be a link to the email address for our talent scouts for anyone to submit their auditions or demos towards. We'll go through a process & get back to you if we think you're good enough to be picked up by us.

Now, a thing that has to be addressed. Copyright. You don't like it, we don't like it, but we HAVE to talk about it. Now, we are a business & a company, so we _have_ to enforce our copyright. However, this will only count for reuploads of songs published under us. We'll upload the songs ourselves, so please respect our rights with that. If you reupload our songs just by themselves, they'll either be taken down, or monetized by us. In terms of reviews & covers where fair use applies, reviews won't be claimed. If you use small clips of the songs in a way that is transformative & is just talking about them in a review manner, that's fine. Companies that don't respect thee rights of the users who meet the right criteria to use material disgust me. Covers are something else. We'll try not to claim them, but it might happen. At most, a shared revenue thing. I made sure our team here knows that. However, if you're worried, we do have a licensing program. It's not gonna be much, but if you wanna license a song or a few, you can license the material in a perfectly easy & legal way for a small amount of money. That goes for covers, use in indie flicks, whatever. That's a way to secure you can use the songs & still make money off what you're doing. This is what I think a lot of companies should be doing, since they seem to want to retain as much money as possible. Currently, that's not a thing that the average joe can do easily, so we're trying to expedite the process.

Now, future projects should be announced shortly & slowly. We have many people from the YouTube circuit on board here. Some have signed multi-album contracts, some are only on for collabs, some only for one release. Oh, one announcement I can give is that All Time Low are rerecording their first album, EP, and the 2 songs from their first Hopeless EP under us to help us get started. We worked it all out with Hopeless, so be psyched about that. In fact, here they are right now..." he said, then showed Alex recording vocals & the rest of the band listening outside the booth, opening the door & letting the camera listen for a few seconds.

"Your lips are a hot flame, baby, and our chemistry is kerosene  
Take it off, take it all off, maybe we can get down and burn up in the heat..." Alex sang.

"So, yeah. We'll see you guys in the UK for the first leg of the European tour. Here's a music video for you all. Brits, you'll recognize it. It's a sneak peek."

**The video went black & there was a "click here" annotation.**

***Click***

**Austin was sitting in his seat on the plane, ready for take-off, when an attractive young stewardess (played by Marina) came up to him.**

"Would you like anything, sir?" she asked.

"Um…a coke, please."

"Coming right up," she said, going back to the cart to get the drink.

**Austin looked towards Dez in the seat across from him & smiled. The guitar came in as the plane started taking off.**

**Austin & the band were playing their instruments on the plane as the song played. Dez filmed, with the video cutting back & forth between regular color footage & black-&-white footage that had frames missing, making it look a bit choppy. They were all wearing sunglasses. Austin yelled into the mic.**

(Let's go!)  
(Yeah! All right!)

**The video turned to color as Austin started singing. He grabbed the mic & sang right into it.**

Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful  
You left for your duty call  
Next, I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
Let's go

**Austin played his guitar.**

**Ryker: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
**W/ Austin: **You're putting on an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in now

**They took a big drink from their cups. Austin "Ahhed" as they finished with the song paused & they set the cups back down, then continued playing & singing.**

**The hostesses passed through again as they played, replacing their empty cups as they did. They sang to them in their mics, the hostesses looked rather impressed.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

**It went back to the regular plane as they sat, singing.**

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France

**The hostess for Austin rolled her eyes as she went back to the cart.**

Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance? **(Austin looked directly into Dez's camera as he sang the last line)  
**Air hostess

**Austin took his bag of peanuts & dropped a few on the floor. The stewardess was walking by & saw, so she bent down to clean the mess.**

Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid, but it made you smile  
You came over for a while

**Austin lifted his sunglasses up & smirked while nodding his head in approval of her ass. She then looked back at him & he shrugged. She then whispered in his ear.**

Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
He he!

**They were back to playing their instruments as Austin sang, with the hostess standing several feet away from them with her arms crossed. Austin grabbed the mic again.**

You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In the States, people know me,  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

**Austin yelled into the mic again, then played his guitar.**

Go!

**They were on top of the plane while playing, the wind was blowing their hair & clothes as the plane flew.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**They were on the top of the plane, playing as it flew.**

Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na

**They were back to their seats as Austin sang & the hostess moved down the aisle again passed them.**

That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed,  
So tell me where I'm standing now

**The music stopped. The hostess then came back & picked Austin up, then kissed him.**

**They were back to playing as a band & the hostess had her arms wrapped around him.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**Austin sang directly to her as they played the song out.**

'Cause you're my air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
My air hostess (Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Woo)

**The last shot was of the plane & it flew passed the camera as the video faded out.**

"What up, England!?"

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	7. Halloween 2013

**S3A Ch. 7: Halloween 2013**

**…**

"All right. Costume, web blasters, phone, guitar…Hey! Marina! You ready!?" Austin said.

"Yeah, one sec!"

"Well, the party starts in an hour!"

"Here I am," she said seductively as she came down the stairs.

"Wow. You look great as Black Cat."

"Yeah. Tell me, what's the difference between her & Catwoman again?"

"No idea. Both are just seductive cat-themes anti-villains. Still, you look great."

"Thanks. Where's this party again?"

"Dez is throwing it in a warehouse we've rented out for music videos."

"Ah. Right. Who's playing?"

"Us, All Time Low, some local bands that are auditioning for us. It'll be great."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

**They drove to the warehouse & waited a little while with everyone until people showed up.**

"All right, guys," Austin said into a mic. "Welcome to the Halloween Bash 2013. To start off the night, you know 'em, you love 'em. Please give it up for All Time Low!" he said & everyone cheered.

"All right, everyone ready!?" Alex yelled into the mic. They then started playing.

_The time on the clock reads half-past-four  
__I'm wide awake and thinking, with my pillow on the floor…_

"So, you wanna dance?" Austin asked Marina.

"In a bit. Some of my girlfriends are here from years ago & I'd like to catch up."

"Ok. Come find me when you're ready."

"I will!" she said, then strode off.

**Austin walked over to the concessions table & grabbed a drink, then grabbed a snack.**

"Austin Moon," said a female voice.

"Yeah?" he said, looking towards where the voice came from.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Whoa. Are you…?"

"No time to talk. I need you to come outside."

"Um…" he said, then they went outside. He walked with her to an alleyway in between two of the buildings.

"Mr. Moon, I'm Maria Hill," she said, turning around.

"Wait, what?" he asked, stopping walking.

"I realize this doesn't make sense. We would figure you have some questions, but we can't answer them. Not now at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Easy. I believe you know this person here," she said, moving out of the way.

"Um, hello," a dark-haired girl said to Austin.

"Um, hi. Sorry, I don't remember you."

"Oh, yeah. That's because I wiped your memory after we met so you don't remember me."

"What?"

"Yeah. Here, let me help. Retrieve him, Cerebrum," she said, pointing her wand at him. He breathed in deeply, then breathed out. He then opened his eyes. "Remember me now?"

"Uh, yeah. Hello, Alex. What's up?"

"Well, as _she_ told me, um, you need to help with a top secret mission that'll make sense to you at some point, but not now. Am I quoting you right?"

"Yes, thank you," Hill said. "Austin, in this briefcase, I hold technology you've never seen before. It's contained in a skin-tight suit. You'll understand after you put it on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'put it on'? I don't even know what this meeting's about."

"That's why you need to put the suit on. It'll help explain everything," she said, then opened the briefcase in her hand. The suit unfolded.

"What…?" he asked when he saw it, then put it on. "Whoa! A fully decked-out Spider-Man suit? How the hell did you swing _this_?" Austin said in awe as the electronic eyes on the mask were moving on their own with his eyes.

"From Tony Stark. I assume you know who _he_ is?"

"Yeah, I know who Tony Stark is. Iron Man."

"Good. He invented the suit. Now, for a quick injection."

"Whoa, injection of _what_?"

"Just some DNA-altering stuff that'll give you the powers of Spider-Man."

"That sounds…painful."

"It might be, but, luckily, Alex should be able to make things painless, right?"

"Yep. Just stand there," Alex said, then took her wand & pointed it at the vial of a purple liquid, then flicked her wrist a bit & put it into Austin's body. "Done."

"Feel any different?" Hill asked.

"Not too much," Austin said, taking off his mask & moving his hands in front of his face, flexing his fingers.

"Try climbing up this wall here," Hill said, pointing to it.

"All right," Austin said, then threw her the mask. He then walked up to the wall & placed his right hand on it, then his right foot. He then put his left hand on it & pulled his way up, stepping with his left foot as well & went 10 feet up, in awe. He then looked back at them, smiling & chuckling. "Whoa!" he said, then went up more. He then stopped at 25 feet up & breathed, then jumped off backward & did a backflip. He then tried to shoot a web, but nothing came out & he hit the ground, hard.

"Ooh," Alex said, then went over to him & helped him up. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thankfully, Spider-Man's got high durability. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though," he said, pained.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here, slap these on your wrists," Hill said, handing him 2 small metal rectangles.

"Ok…" Austin said, then slapped one on his right wrist & it unfolded over it & his palm. "What?" he said, smiling, then slapped the other one on his other wrist.

"Just remember, those need refilling when they run low on the web fluid," she added, handing him back the mask.

"Yeah. What's this mission again?"

"It's a covert stealth mission. An organization has kidnapped a POI & you were recommended to us as the best person for this job."

"Austin?" a female voice came from behind him. He looked back.

"Marina?" he said in surprise. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing."

"Oh. That's…something that's probably insane to try to explain. Um…you familiar with multiverse theory…?" he asked, then she looked at him, inquiringly.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"…So, that's what this is, I guess. She's from the MCU, which I guess has Spider-Man in it?"

"Yes, though there's this weird universal energy around him that flares up every so often that threatens to remove him from our universe. He's under close monitoring to keep track of it."

"Huh. Anyways, yeah. Now I've gotta do this mission for them."

"So, you're just gonna abandon the party?"

"Actually, I can just pop him back to a few seconds after he leaves so he can just return to it unmissed," Alex said.

"Um, sorry, who are you?"

"This is Alex. She's a wizard from New York City."

"A wizard? You mean witch, 'cause she's a girl."

"Actually, that's a bit of a misnomer. In our society, "witch" isn't a word we use."

"Oh. That's weird. Anyway, I'm in."

"Wait, what?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. You can't do it alone & I'm thinking this'll be a _much_ better experiences than staying at a Halloween party. You guys can help, right?"

"Yes, the person who recommended Austin also mentioned you might join in, so he had us bring another vial of the formula to give you spider powers & designed another suit. Something he called, 'Spider-Gwen'. Do you guys know what that might mean?"

"No," Marina said.

"No, sorry," Austin added.

"No matter, here you go," Hill said, handing Marina the briefcase.

"Ok," Marina said, then went behind the building, opened the case, then put on the suit. She then came out around the corner a minute later. "I like this suit. _Really_ shows off my ass," she said, showing it.

"Yeah," Austin said, looking. "So, what's next?" he asked.

"Well-" Hill said, handing Marina some white rectangles. "Put these on your wrists-" she told her really quick, "It's back in my universe in New York. I got here through a modified version of Tony Stark's time-space GPS. I have a few more for you guys," she said, pulling then out of her jacket pockets, then handed them to them.

"Oh," Austin said, looking at his. He then put it on & slid it up his left arm. Marina did the same. "What now?"

"First, Alex, inject Marina here with this formula."

"Right," Alex said, then did so. "How do you feel?"

"Really great," Marina said, looking herself over.

"Good."

"Ok. So, the coordinates are programmed into your GPSes for getting you to my universe. I'll transport over there too, but I'll be monitoring your process. The masks are like Iron Man's, where it'll give you coordinates to where you need to go & access to the suit's capabilities."

"You're really not gonna tell us about what this is for?"

"No. It's better you're left in the dark on this."

"Right."

"All right. Set it to number 2 on the dial."

**They did so.**

"Not exactly the Halloween _I_ was expecting," Marina said.

"Me either, but I had a similar one 2 years ago, so I'm not surprised," he said, smiling.

"All right, put your masks on & hit the button," Hill said.

**They put them on & hit the buttons. Nano machines covered them in suits & used force fields for a faceplate, then everything became disorienting & they felt dizzy. Suddenly, they were in a time vortex of some kind, but then landed on top of a building. They were both off balance & Austin caught the corner of a thing on top of it & the extra suits disappeared from them, then sat down & took off his mask.**

"Ok, what the _fuck!?_" he yelled. "I've been transported by extra-dimensional means before & _that_ was, by far, the _worst_ way to travel!"

**Marina sat down & took her mask off too.**

"I think I'm gonna puke," she said.

"Just sit for a sec. Let it pass. Breathe," Austin told her, breathing heavily. "I've sky-dived before & this is similar to that."

"So, we're in New York City?" Marina asked as she breathed after she sat down.

"Seems like it. Oh hey, look. Avengers Tower," Austin pointed tot he building in the far distance.

"Oh. Yeah," she said. "So, where do we need to go?"

"Well, let me see," he said, putting back on the mask. "How do I turn this thing on?"

"Welcome, Austin Moon," said a female voice.

"Ok…where do we go now?" he asked.

"Directions to your destination on your display now."

"Ok, looks like passed Avengers Tower, all the way to Manhattan. Shit, that's a long way from here," he said, standing up.

"Well, good thing we can just websling," Marina said, holding out her hand. He pulled her up.

"True," he lifted up the front of his mask. "Listen, there are extra cartridges of web formula on our belts in case we need more."

"Ok."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm better."

"Good. You up for this?"

"Are you?"

"Kinda. I mean, if I got recommended for this, I must be able to do it."

"I see. I'll say this, though. Your ass is looking _great_ in those spandex."

"Thanks. When we're done, we gotta talk about how you're coming on to me, but for _now_, we gotta move," he said, slipping his mask back down. She smiled & put hers back on. "Ok, here we go," he breathed in & out, then went into a sprint.

**She followed & they both jumped off the building & went into a dive, put then Austin extended his arm & hit the webs, letting it fly, & started swinging with it. The Adrenaline filled his body & he smiled.**

"YEAHHHH!" he yelled while swinging. He then let go of that web & let another one fly from his other arm. They continued swinging through the air as they went.

**Eventually, they got to Manhattan. The AI showed them where they needed to go.**

"All right. Hm, we need to go into the Tower," Marina said.

"Yeah, I saw that. How to get in undetected, though," he said & the visor showed him the layout of the building & a vent to get in. "Ok, you see that?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's go for it."

**They swung all the way to under the vent & crawled up to it. Austin lead the way & Marina followed as he entered the vent. They crawled through the vent for a minute, then came to an exit & saw through the grate. They peered into the room & saw a white space with 2 people in front of a computer screen.**

"What now?" Austin asked in a whispered voice.

"Take them out & hack into the computer," the AI told them.

"Ok…here's the plan. We'll crawl out, go up to the ceiling, web them up, knock them out, & leave them up there, k?"

"Got it."

**They then opened the grate quietly & crawled out, then enacted his plan.**

"Stay up here for a sec," he told her, then used his webs to slink down to the floor. He walked up to the computer & the AI showed him how to hack into it. "Ok."

"Anything?"

"Just a sec," he said & continued typing. He looked up. "What's this?" he asked, seeing someone on the screen, "No. What the fuck?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come down here. You need to see this for yourself," he said & she jumped down, landed, & walked up next to him.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But, we can't stand here & wonder. We need to get down there," he said & then they heard some people coming, then he locked the computer, jumped upward, & quickly got out of there as they came in.

**They went back into the vent & used the directions to crawl down to where they were going. They came to a grate above the room. Austin quietly opened the grate & crawled out on the ceiling & surveyed the room. No one was in there but the person they were there to get. Austin jumped down & landed in front of the glass cage, then took off his mask.**

"Ally?" he said, looking at her. She was just looking down, not even fazed by him being there. Marina landed behind him, lifting _her_ mask. "ALLY!" he yelled, knocking on the glass. She looked up at him, then was surprised.

She mouthed, 'Austin?'

**He nodded.**

**She looked him over & mouthed something again, looking sad.**

"What?" he asked, "I can't hear you. One sec," he said, then put his mask back on. "Scan for a way to open this thing," he told the AI, then it did as he looked around the room.

"Found," the AI said & he went over to a release valve, jumping & web swinging over to it. He pulled the lever & the cage started to open. He then sung back to the cage as it did.

"Ally?" Austin asked & he took off his mask again.

"Austin?" she asked back as she stood up from the seat she was sitting on.

"How are you here?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Austin…the last time I saw you, they killed you."

"Killed me? Who?"

"Check the cage down here!" a man's voice came in from outside the room.

"No time to discuss this here," Marina said.

"Yep. Ally, put your hands on my shoulders," he said, putting the mask back on.

"Wait. My jacket and stuff are over on that table," Ally said.

**Marina webbed them & pulled them over to her.**

"Got 'em. Let's go," she said.

"Right. Put your hands on my shoulders," Austin said & she did, then he webbed up to the ceiling near the vent & pulled them up to it. Marina followed.

**The guards came into the room & saw the open cage. They looked around as the grate closed quietly. They came out the outside grate & they swung several buildings away. They landed on the roof of the building. They set down & Austin took off his mask again. Marina handed her her stuff.**

"Ally, what's going on?"

"Sorry, who's _that_?" she asked, pointing to Marina, who then pulled off her mask.

"Oh, sorry. Hey," she said.

"You remember Marina, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey."

"What's going on?" Austin asked again.

"Wait, where are you guys from?" Ally asked.

"Well, Miami. We were at a Halloween party."

"What year?"

"2013," Marina said after she & Austin looked at each other for a sec.

"Oh my god," Ally said.

"What?" Austin asked.

"You're still so young, You haven't experienced it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I can't tell you because of time travel bullshit, but I'm older than you guys."

"Huh?"

"I can't be talking to you guys right now. I can't. I'm sorry!" she said, then put on a time-space GPS & turned it on.

"Wait!" Austin yelled, reaching out to her, but she disappeared. "What the fuck was _that_ all about?"

"I don't know," Marina responded.

"Moon, come in," Maria Hill's voice came in from the mask.

"Yeah?" he said after a moment tot he mask.

"Did you rescue the POI?"

"Yeah. She just left."

"_She_?"

"Yeah, Ally."

"No, she wasn't the POI."

"What?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know she was there."

"Well, _this_ could've been solved if you told us who the fuck it was, now couldn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, your target is _still_ in that building. He's being held at the top of it."

"Still no name?"

"You'll know him when you see him."

"Ok. Well, you ready?" he asked Marina.

"Yeah," she said & they put their masks back on. "Let's go."

**Austin nodded & they jumped off the roof & web swung back to the Tower. They snuck back in the vent & crawled up to the floor they needed to get to. They came to a low grate on the floor of the level they were on & looked around. They saw no one, or heard anyone else, so they quietly came out & swung over to the cage on the other end of the room.**

"Ok," Marina said, "How do we open this thing?"

"Let's see. AI, analyze," Austin said & it did.

"Analysis complete."

"Looks like some kind of passcode on this keypad here. Can we hack into it?"

"Working."

"We need to make sure our _other _guest is secure," said a male voice entering the room.

"Yep," said a female voice.

"Oop," Austin said & they jumped up to the ceiling as they came in & walked up to the cage where they were.

"What now?" Marina whispered.

"Well, let's see…"

"How _did_ they manage to capture Parker anyway?" the guy asked.

"They had some kind of thing that took away his powers, so he was easy to take down," she said.

"Huh."

"Wait, what?" Austin whispered. "AI, who is that in there?"

"Analyzing."

**Information came up before his eyes.**

"Holy shit. That's this universe's Peter Parker down there."

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah. Of course, it makes sense. Who else would we be here to get?"

"Well, how do we get him out of here?"

"Hmm…let's see. what do I have for webs?" he asked & the AI started showing him options. "Hmm…ok. Let's go with 'Web Bomb' for my left wrist, then 'Electric Webs' for the right. Marina, go with 'Impact Webs' for back up."

"Will do," she said & the webs switched.

"Ok, here we go," Austin said, then let a Web Bomb fly down to the guards, which exploded & enveloped them in webs. He then jumped down & shot a few electric webs at them, stunning them. "Marina!"

"On it!" she responded & jumped down, webbing them down to the ground.

"Hmm…interesting tech they have on here," he said & his AI analyzed it. "Now, is there a thing for getting in that cage?"

"Austin," Marina said.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over to her.

"I think I have a web gadget," she said, then shot an electric web at the keypad & fried it, opening it.

"Well, that was easy, _too_ easy."

"You are right, Mr. Moon," a figure said behind them.

"Who are _you_?"

"Ah, yes, I guess you wouldn't know who I am. No matter. You are not escaping from here."

"Why kidnap Peter? Why did you want us here?"

"Well, only you. _She_ is disposable."

"What does _that_ mean?" Marina asked.

"Easy, he wanted to lure only me here," Austin answered.

"Correct, but I thought that would be obvious. You cannot be allowed to leave now that I have this perfect opportunity."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Easy," he said, revealing a bomb that decloaked with the press of a remote button. "10 seconds and it's done!"

"Shit! Marina, jump!" he said, throwing webs at Peter & pulled him to him, then webbed up to the ceiling, but the bomb went off & the building started disintegrating around them. The guards & the person started disintegrating too.

"Holy shit!" Marina yelled.

"Quick! Web swing!" Austin said & put Peter's arms around his shoulders, using webs to keep them together. After, they started swinging around, but then they just clung on to one web, but after a moment, the webs started dissolving too.

"Austin, let go!" Marina yelled to him & they did, falling down. They fell through a dissolved floor & kept falling. "What now!? We'll splat on the ground!"

"Um…" Austin thought, then thought quick, looking around. "I got it!" he said, after looking out the side of the building. "Web bomb!" he yelled, then launched one, then shot a regular web shot & exploded it int he middle of a hole that was dissolving & he jumped out of a wall hole & webbed Marina so she followed as the web bomb dissolved quickly thereafter.

**They web swung up to the top of a nearby building, then breathed deeply as they watched the building next door crumble.**

"Well, I have no idea what just happened," Marina said, taking off her mask.

"Join the club," Austin said, setting Peter down & took his own mask off. "Come over here," he told her & she crouched down near them.

"What's up?"

"I just grabbed him with webs & swung a lot with him on my back, yet he's unfazed. Peter?" Austin said, shaking him. "Peter Parker? Peter!" he said, then lightly smacked his cheeks. Peter's head rolled around a bit, then Austin held his head up.

"Hmm…maybe he needs a shock to his system," Marina said.

"Right," Austin said, then got his mask to his face, but then Marina kissed Peter on the lips. "AI, load up a low-charge electro web."

"Working."

**Marina pulled away.**

"Was _that_ really necessary?" he asked.

"Hey, how often do you get to kiss a superhero?" she asked.

"I guess, but he doesn't look phased at all. Here," Austin said, then shot the electric web at him, which provoked a groan from him. She looked at him in disbelief, but he just smirked. "There we go."

"Wha-what's going on?" Peter asked, breathing heavily & even swallowing a few times.

"Sorry, I had to stun you," Austin said as he & Marina crouched down. "You were in some kind of trance. I'm Austin," he said, holding out his hand to him.

"Marina."

"I'm Peter," he said, shaking Austin's hand.

"We know."

"Wait, why are you two in Spider-Man get-up? And, why am _I_ not?" he asked, looking at their clothes, then his own.

"Not sure. We were just sent on a mission to rescue you…from a building that disintegrated…" Austin said.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, let's see. I was just coming home from my class trip to Europe, driving home with my Aunt May from the airport, then when I got home, there was a bomb in my room that a guy in there was threatening to set off. Said it would disintegrate the house & everything in it, including people. Then he knocked me out & imprisoned me in a building. I guess I blacked out, since I woke up here some time later."

"Huh. Hill didn't tell us why we were coming here, or who we were here to get. Wonder why that is," Austin said.

"Probably something top secret," Peter said.

"Maybe."

"Wait, Hill? Maria Hill?"

"Yeah, agent of SHIELD."

"Wonder why she recruited you."

"Apparently we were recommended by someone. She came to our universe with a girl I know named Alex, injected us with something that gave us your powers, & outfitted us with your tech & Spidey suits."

"Wait, you're from another universe?"

"Universe. Dimension. I, honestly, don't know, dude."

"So, they _do_ exist," Peter said to himself quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, getting up. "Listen, can you get me back home? I sort of left my Spidey stuff back there."

"Yep. Actually…" Austin said, taking off one of his web shooters & gave it to Peter. "There you are. It's nighttime, so no one'll see your face. Unless you want my mask too?"

"Nah, man. This'll do."

"Great," he said, then put the mask on. "AI, lead us to Peter's place."

"Working. GPS loaded."

"Great. Follow me, guys," Austin said, jumping off the building & started to web swing.

**Peter looked at Marina & she put on her mask again & jumped, then he followed behind them. Eventually, they all got to Queens & landed on the roof of his apartment building. Peter opened the door leading down it & they all walked down the stairs, then went into his apartment, Austin & Marina taking off their masks again. He handed Austin back his web shooter, then went over to a door to a bedroom. He then sighed in relief.**

"All right, good. May's asleep. Come with me," he said, leading them to his room. "All right, my backpack's still here," Peter said," getting it from his bed.

"You don't keep your web shooters in your pockets?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, not really my best moment," Peter said. "Can you guys look away? I need to change. Close the door too," he added & they averted their eyes, with Austin closing the door. "You can look now."

**They looked at him in his red & black suit.**

"**(Chuckle)** Dude! Slick costume, bud!" Austin said, walking up to him & getting a good look at it.

"Thanks, I designed it myself. Now, we need to get to Avengers Headquarters upstate."

"Wait, I thought Avengers Tower was your base."

"Nah, hasn't been in years since Ultron. They relocated upstate shortly afterwards. Wait, right, it was recently destroyed by Thanos!" he came to the realization.

"Wait, what? Then, how are we gonna find it?"

"I've got a guy."

"Who?" Austin asked, then Peter knocked on the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Doctor Strange."

"Doctor who?" Marina asked.

"No, _that's_ a different person altogether," Austin said.

"What?"

**The door opened.**

"What?" the man asked.

"Wong, it's me, Peter," Peter said, lifting up his mask. "Er, Spider-Man."

"Yes, I know. What do you want? It's passed midnight & I'm tired."

"We need to get to Avengers HQ. Can Doctor Strange open us up a portal?"

"Wait, there are _more_ Spider people?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Oh great. Here, I can do it for him. Come on in," he said, moving aside.

"Really? Thanks!" Peter said & they all walked inside.

"Whoa…" Austin said, in awe of the inside, taking off his mask again. "Oh, sorry, I'm Austin, this is Marina-"

"I don't care," Wong said, then did the hand motions & opened up a portal. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Peter said. "Come on, guys," he said & they all walked through it. They appeared in a building. "Hello!?" Peter yelled as the portal closed behind them.

"Anyone here?" Austin said loudly.

"Doesn't look like it," Marina said after taking off _her_ mask.

"Great," Austin said, scratching his head.

"Maybe I can check on this computer over here," Peter said & they walked over to it & he started typing on it. "Let's see…here we go…ok. Nick Fury's off world, Captain Marvel's in space, the Guardians & Thor are off world, Cap's old, Banner's in a lab, Ant-Man's somewhere, Black Panther's in Wakanda, & the rest are helping rebuild parts of the world. I thought that'd be done by now, but I guess not."

"What about Iron Man-er, Tony Stark?"

"Oh, um, I thought it would've been obvious."

"What?"

"Mr. Stark passed away a little over 8 months ago. He died shortly after he used the Infinity Stones to kill Thanos & his army in this huge battle we were all in. It's why I didn't go right to him after you two showed up. He was my mentor in this superhero thing. Even made the original version of my suit you're wearing, Austin."

"Oh. I didn't know, sorry."

"It's ok. There's no way you could've known," he went back to typing.

"Um, Austin," Marina said, motioning for him to go off to the side with her.

"Ok, be right back," he said & Peter nodded.

"Are we sure we know what we're getting into here? I mean, this is _way _passed where our universe is with the MCU."

"I mean, I don't know what else to do. We're kinda wondering aimlessly right now. No contact from Maria Hill, trapped in a universe with Spider-Man. I don't have the faintest idea what's gonna come next. It's not like we can just leave anytime."

"Um, yeah we _can_. We have our time-space GPSes. Did you forget?" she said, tapping on his arm where it was.

"Oh yeah! Shit, I forgot. Been a long night. Look, we can't just leave him. There's something _big_ happening here. He might be kidnapped again."

"I guess…"

"Guys, I got something!" Peter said & they walked over to him.

"What's up?" Austin asked.

"Look at this…" he said, pointing at the screen. "It's some kind of chrono energy signature from where we were in New York."

"Chrono energy?" Marina asked.

"Yeah. That's the kinda stuff you usually see in _Star Trek_ with the-what are they called?"

"Chronoton particles," Austin said.

"Yeah, which means that there was something going on with time travel. It really looks like what used to be Avengers Tower just got nuked."

"Yeah. It's like it got Dr. Manhattan'd or something."

"Dr. who?"

"Don't you guys have _Watchmen_ here?" Peter shook his head. "No? Well, it's a Superhero graphic novel set in a more realistic world alternate 1980s. Dr. Manhattan was a guy who, like the Hulk, got exposed to some kind of accident in the 40s & essentially became like the Q from _Star Trek_, omniscient & devoid of humanity, only blue & with white eyes. In the movie adaptation, they changed the ending so that the main villain created explosions that had the same energy signature as Dr. Manhattan & nuked a lot of placed on Earth to unite a lot of countries to bring world peace."

"How did the graphic novel end?" Peter asked.

"With an extra-dimensional octopus being summoned by the same guy to attack New York City so they had to summon the world's militaries to take it down."

"Well, _that's_ severely underwhelming in comparison."

"Yeah, the one thing that the movie did better than the novel, though don't go mentioning that on the internet if you wanna keep your sanity. Anyways, this is something like _that_. Didn't know that the bomb would cause a signature like _this_."

"Yeah, but who could build such a powerful weapon?"

"Well, let's see. Is there any security footage from any of the buildings so we can find out?"

"Well, let's see," Peter said & worked his magic, but then pulled up a chair with his webs & sat in it.

**They combed over the footage for a bit, but couldn't see anything. Then, Austin saw a black speck in front of one of the buildings for a second.**

"Hold it, rewind frame by frame. Did you see that?"

"What?" Marina asked.

"Wait for it…there," he said & the video paused to show the speck outside a building. "That's no ordinary speck. It's a human. Look at the shape. Looks like a man in a suit & fedora."

"Oh yeah," Peter agreed. "But, why would he just show up as a speck in one frame of video surveillance footage?"

"Can you enhance?"

"Let's see," Peter typed & made the image a bit more focused on the shape. "That's as good as I can get."

"Let's see the slow playback," Austin said & it played frame-by-frame.

**The figure faded in & out in the frames before & after.**

"Wow, that was fast," Peter said.

"Could it have something to do with time? You mentioned chrono energy, & he moved in & out in a single frame. He was moving way too fast even for the cameras. Maybe he was moving his body at a higher speed. Oh my god."

"What?"

"You two ever see _Fringe_?"

**Peter nodded while Marina shook her head.**

"Well, there were these guys from the future in the show who could manipulate time. Maybe it's something similar."

"Could also be invisibility, or an illusion, or something."

"True. Guess _that _theory's out the door."

"Yeah. Still, the guy we rescued you from is a part of something bigger."

"You're damn right," said a man's voice behind them & they all turned around.

"Nick Fury?" Austin asked.

"You our guy?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Austin Moon," Austin held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Fury said, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Marina Wilson," she said, shaking his hand.

"Sorry, what were you referring to when you came in?" Austin asked.

"You're right with what you said. There _is_ something bigger going on here."

"Well, yeah. How big?"

"Multiverse big."

"Oh."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"When we were in Italy, you remember Quinten Beck told us he was from another universe. That turned out to be wrong. _But_, we did start looking into if that could be true. Stark already proved with Lang & Banner that time travel was possible, so we wondered if alternate universes were possible since Banner's debrief on the situation told us that time travel creates alternate timelines if you change things too drastically that would disrupt the future you come from. The other debriefs explained what kind of timelines came about from that."

"Like what?" Peter asked, amazed.

"Thanos coming to our time from 2014, then being wiped out by the Infinity Stones with his adopted daughter pre-her friends skulking around our universe somewhere, Loki getting away with the Tesseract in 2012, causing Stark to steal it from the 70s when it was at a SHIELD base. all of these created alternate timelines. Steve Rogers somewhat mitigated the damage to them by returning the stones to the moments they were taken from, but also created an alternate timeline himself when he went back to stay with his old sweetheart, Peggy Carter, then came back to this universe after she died. That reality still exists, though. We have detected through analyzing the Quantum Realm that there are millions of alternate realities connected to ours to some extent. One of which is your guys' It's how you got here with those time-space GPSes," he said, pointing to them.

"Wait, how did I not notice those?" Peter asked, taking a look at the one on Austin's arm.

"I didn't mention them?" Austin responded.

"Yeah, must be it. So cool, though," he tried poking at it, but Austin smacked his hand away.

"So, wait, where are you guys from?"

"Another universe. I don't know if it would be good to tell you more than that."

"Why?"

"Classified, Parker," Fury said.

"But, I'm an Avenger now."

"Sorry, but this is above your pay-grade."

"Ah man."

"SO, what do we do now?" Austin asked.

"Easy. We need you all to go investigate the city. Unfortunately, we don't have any wizards awake at this time to open up magic portals, so we'll have to fly you out. Get some sleep on the plane, guys."

**They were on the plane.**

"Ok, we'll be there in 3 hours. Not much time for sleeping," Peter said, coming back from the cockpit.

"Eh, I've had less time to sleep before," Austin said, laying back in his bed. "When you're on the road singing in a band, it's something you get used to."

"You're in a band?" Peter asked, getting in his bed.

"Yep. Opening my own record label too."

"Oh really? That's cool. Oh hey, are you guys a couple?"

"What? No. Well, we _used_ to be, but now we're just good friends."

"Ah, ok."

"Why do you ask?" Marina said.

"Well, I just see the way you guys look at each other when you think no one's looking. You constantly check each other out. These skin-tight Spidey suits attract a bit of attention to our bodies."

"Oh," Marina said & she & Austin blushed.

"You going out with anyone?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah. I got this girl, MJ."

"MJ? Mary Jane?"

"What? No, her name's Michelle. I call her MJ because her last name's Jones."

"Huh."

"Why did you assume her name was Mary Jane?"

"Oh, no reason. Well, good night," Austin said, turning over & closing his eyes.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**Austin woke up to an alert sound.**

"Hmm…?" he moaned, then yawned, scratching the back of his head as he got up & went to the console at the front of the plane. "Ah, 'Autopilot failing.' That's nice," he said, but then the realization hit him, "'Autopilot failing'!?" he said, then got into the seat. "Um, ok. I can figure this out," he looked at the controls. "Yeah, no I can't! Oh shit!" he said, then got up. "Wait, that's a city. It's 3 hours later. We're here. But, I can't pilot this shit & we're going fast. Hey, Pete!" he yelled back to him. "Peter! Peter Parker!"

"Hmm? What?" Peter said, waking up.

"Autopilot's failing, Pete!"

"Whoa, what!?" Peter said, getting up & running over. Marina slowly woke up as well.

"We need to ditch this thing in the Hudson & jump out."

"Ok," Peter said & sat down in the co-pilot seat, trying to help steer. Marina just stood up, yawned, & stretched behind them.

"Marina, stand by the door & get ready to jump," Austin told her.

"Ok…" she said, sleepily, grabbing their masks.

"All right, open the side doors, Marina!" Peter called to her. She did so by pressing a button on the keypad. "Ready?" Peter asked Austin.

"Not like I have a choice," Austin responded. & they got up & ran to the door. Marina handed them their masks & put hers on.

"Get ready, boys," she said, then jumped out.

"Whoa. Crazy girl you got there," Peter said.

"Yeah," Austin said, then they put their masks on, then jumped. Austin. quickly shot a web & latched on to a nearby building. Peter, though, used the flight suit attachment on his new suit to land on the building.

"Whoa! Where'd you get _that_ attachment?" Austin asked when he got to the roof of that building.

"Built it into the suit. Makes sense for gliding around New York City when needed. The wind drafts between buildings work really well."

"Guys," Marina said. "Are we gonna get a move on?"

"You're right. It's almost daytime. Can't let people see multiple Spideys," Austin said.

"Right," Peter said & they started web swinging through the city.

"All right, we're here," Austin said. "Whoa, did someone call the police?" he asked, looking around.

"Makes sense. An entire building disappears in a largely public place, people are gonna notice," Peter said.

"Right. So, what do we need to look for?"

"We need to look for any temporal anomalies. Our visors should be able to detect such things."

"Right," Austin said & they activated them.

**Suddenly, a big thing flew at them from behind. Austin & Marina dodged out of the way, but Peter was taken aback from it, taken up into the air by it. He struggled against its grip.**

"Hello, Pete," said a familiar voice.

"Mr. Toomes?" Peter asked.

"I see you've got some other friends in Spider pajamas now. Makes no difference. I've been waiting 5 years for this."

**He then quickly turned around & aimed back down at the ground, fast. He then let go of Peter & let him fall from the air at the same speed. He was then caught in a web net.**

"Peter, you ok?" Austin asked into his communicator.

"Yeah, but don't mess around with this guy."

"Who is he?"

"Adrian Toomes. He uses tech enhanced by some sort of alien power source."

"Sounds like Vulture. Ok, how do we take him down?"

"I don't know, I had to crash a jet to take him down the first time."

"Well, then. Unfortunately, our only jet's in the Hudson."

"Yeah, I know," Peter said, zipping away as the Vulture came at him.

"Listen, Pete, lure him to that point again. I have an idea. Marina, follow my lead."

"Right," she said.

"Ok," Peter said, then swung over to where he was with Vulture flying down towards him, but then Austin jumped at him, threw a web bomb, & zipped over to Toomes at full speed, but then a beam of light flashed in front of Austin's eyes & he flew through an opening into a new location, Marina following close behind.

"Huh?" Austin said as he saw the scene change from night to day & they weren't in the city anymore. He quickly threw a web at the building close to him, Marina followed. They went up on the roof of said building.

"Where are we?" Marina asked.

"Don't know-one sec. Pete? Peter? Can you hear me? Pete, do you read?" he asked into his communicator. All he heard was static.

"Austin, where's Peter?"

"I don't know."

"So we're in a random bit of Bumfuck, Nowhere, miles from the city out of communication with the person we were sent to save…" she said, sitting down & taking off her mask.

"Looks like it," Austin said, taking off his mask again & sat next to her.

"What now?"

"I don't know. I mean, we can't just leave him in the lurch, but we don't even know where he is. Or where _we_ are, for that matter."

**They sat there for a few minutes contemplating.**

"Hey, you feeling something different in the air?" Marina asked.

"Huh?" Austin said, then looked around as he tried to feel around him. "Yeah. What _is_ that?" he asked, then put back on his mask & scanned through the building. "Look!" he said, pointing through the roof. Marina stood up & put back on _her_ mask, then scanned through the roof.

"What's going on there?" she asked, confused at what she saw.

"Looks like a small group of guys…& a raccoon gathered in a room around…the Hulk? Hulk just put his hand in something, looks like a metal glove. Whoa, that shit's giving off some _serious_ power!"

"Yeah," she agreed, then looked at another part of the lower floors. "Hey, look!" she pointed to another place where Austin looked.

"What's that person doing?" he said as they saw someone typing on a console, activating a giant machine.

"I don't know-" she said, then they saw a wave of energy ripple from the other room.

"Whoa!" they both exclaimed, then looked at each other & saw the Hulk fall over int he other room & someone kicked the glove away from him. Suddenly, a ship came crashing through the roof & grew, sitting above them in the sky.

"What the_ fuck_!?" Marina exclaimed. They stood there in confusion for a moment, then the ship's guns moved.

"Oh my fucking god! Marina, move!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing her arm & zipping away as the ship opened fire on the building. They managed to clear it just in time, as a large cloud of smoke came from the building as it was being blown apart. They got to the forest nearby & stopped, turning around to see the wreckage.

"Jesus," Marina said, quietly, as Austin let her go.

"I know," Austin said.

"What could be going on with this shit?"

"That's a good question," Austin said, scanning with the visor on his mask. "Shit's completely decimated. If anyone survived, they're most likely underground."

"This is a comic book superhero universe, Austin. Of course the heroes are gonna survive stupid shit that they shouldn't live from happening like that."

"Tony Stark with his Iron Man armor & Thor, I can see. Maybe Hulk. Everyone else? It's a coin toss," he responded.

"You really think Marvel's gonna let their biggest character die?"

"Well, that's the thing. Everything we're seeing, we don't know what's happened since _Iron Man 3_, so anything can happen. And _we're_ random elements thrown into the mix. That could mean anything can happen. You bring up a good point, though. Are we along for the ride, or are the universes forming with us added to the equation?"

"Um, sure, _that_ was the point I was bringing up."

**Austin slightly chuckled.**

"All right, it looks like someone beamed down over there. Wanna see what's happening?"

"If you do."

"I'm gonna stay on the sidelines, out of the way. You do the same."

"Gotcha."

**They ran back to the crater & crept over, taking cover behind a tall piece of wall debris. They just saw a giant purple man sitting, waiting.**

"Now, who is _that_?" Austin asked, quietly.

"Not sure. You don't know?" Marina replied.

"No. I don't read the comics."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't think anything. We don't know what we're up against here."

**Suddenly, a beeping was heard from Austin's arm.**

"Um, you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, then looked at it. Hers started beeping as well. "The hell?" he asked as he looked over, then they were suddenly contained in the suits & flashed away.

"What's happening?" Marina asked, shakily.

"No idea!" Austin responded, equally shakily.

**They flashed back to the party & sat down on the ground.**

"What the-?" Austin asked as the suits flashed off of them, rubbing the side of his head.

"Welcome back. Did you complete your mission?" Hill asked.

"Um, yeah, but we sort of got forced to leave Peter in the lurch fighting Vulture."

"Yeah," Marina agreed. "Why are we back _here?"_

"Automatic retrieval system. After the replacement of Nebula with her past, evil self, we built that in to make sure to get our agents out of their predicaments when they've completed the mission."

"Fat lot of good it does," Austin said as they stood up. "It had a _massive_ delay of, like, 4 hours or so."

"The Quantum Realm must've created a space-time differential, causing the timer to bug out. We'll have our guys back home look at them. Now, I'll take those, please."

"What?"

"I need those back."

"But, what about Peter?"

"He can handle vulture. He brought him down before, he can do it again. Now, the GPSes," she said, holding out her hand. They took them off their arms & put them in her hand. "Now, for the suits. Here are you costumes," she said & handed them to them. "Alex."

"Sure thing," Alex said, then she waved her want & their costumes switched places with their suits.

"Place those in these briefcases, please," Hill said & they did, with the web shooters. "Now, fo your own safety, we're gonna have to blank your memories of the last several hours. Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Austin said, sadly.

"Ok," she said, then Alex did the spell. They stood there for a second with their heads down, enough time for the other 2 to walk away.

"What are we doing here?" Austin asked.

"I don't remember," Marina said.

"We should head back to the party."

"Yeah."

"So, you know where to teleport these two," Hill said to Alex.

"Yep," Alex responded & waved her wand.

"Now, if we need you again, we'll be in contact."

"Ok," Alex said, then flashed out of there.

**Hill used one of the GPSes to flash out of there through the Quantum Realm.**

* * *

**Some time later…**

"Ok, thanks to All Time Low," Austin said, as he & his band took the stage. "Now, this one's by McFly. It's called, 'End of the World.'"

**Rocky began singing & they began playing the synthy song.**

I thought I saw something moving,  
Eyes in the dark  
Under a cloud of confusion,  
They're gonna tear you apart  
I heard that girls are from Venus  
And the guys are from Mars,  
But in the end they all leave us  
Once they've destroyed your heart

**Austin: **Looking in your eyes, I can see forever  
I heard somebody say, "We're being hypnotized"  
And if its true, then I really think this could be…  
The end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

**Rocky: **I'd sell my soul to the devil  
If I had one to give  
The line between good and evil  
Is not a safe place to live  
I guess that fate drives a needle  
She's taking me in, ho, oh  
But as the clock reaches zero, ho, ho  
**Austin: **I really think this could be…

The end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

**Austin rocked the guitar solo as everyone danced.**

Looking in your eyes, I can see forever  
I heard somebody say, "We're being hypnotized"  
And if its true, then I really think this could be

The end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

Oh, this is the end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

**They rocked the song to its conclusion.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

"So, we're here to keep an eye on that version of you?" Marina in her Spider-Gwen suit asked.

"Yep," Austin said in his Spider-Man suit as they looked down through a skylight above the stage. "Don't know why, but we'll find out," he said after he took off his mask.

**...**


	8. The Part Scene

**S3A Ch. 8: The Party Scene**

**...**

**Christmas Eve Night 2013...**

"You sure you don't wanna see your folks up in Jersey?" Austin asked loudly as Marina was in the bathroom and he was in the kitchen.

"If I did, I'd be up there already."

"Ok."

"All right, I'm ready."

"Good. Why did you need to go into the bathroom for your gift again?"

"Because I needed to change."

"Into what?"

"_This_..." she said, coming out of the bathroom in a red lacy bra & green lace panties, looking him in the eyes as she swayed her hips back & forth while walking slowly towards him.

"Um..." he said, tongue-tied, looking at her.

"Austin, you've been very accommodating to me & I just wanted to show you my gratitude," she said, taking his hand & putting it on her hip.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Besides, you've been working hard at your job. You deserve a little relief. Come with me," she said, still holding on to his arm & lead him to the couch in the living room. She put her hands on his shoulders, then sat him down. "Stay put."

**She then sat on his lap, straddling him. She then put her hands behind his head & moved it to between her tits & started him shaking his head & he caught on, then did it himself. She breathed in deeply, grinding on his dick through his shorts, which she felt was slowly growing beneath her. She then put his hands on her ass & he squeezed, causing her to moan. She then pulled his head back & planted a big kiss on his lips. They made out hard as he felt around her back & started grinding back into her.**

**He reached her bra strap & tugged a few times, asking her if he could unhook it. She went 'mm-hmm' & he felt around for the hook, which he found & then undid. The straps hung loosely on her shoulders, the cups barely hiding her perky D-cup breasts. She then let it fall on to Austin's lap & he saw her nipples, nice & pert in the middle of her boobs. He then took one of them in his mouth & began playfully biting, then sucking it. She moaned in pleasure at this feeling. He then got off it, kissed all over her boob, then did the same to the other one. She held him close.**

**He could feel her wetness through her panties & his shorts. She then kissed him again, then got off him. She took his t-shirt off him & then sat before him. She then took the hem of his shorts in her hands & slid them & his boxers down his legs, letting his cock spring free. She then marveled at his size.**

"Grew a bit in 4 years, didn't ya?" she said.

"Oh yeah," he responded, smirking.

**She then chuckled & then moved her face towards his dick while keeping her hands on his legs. She stuck her tongue out, then licked the shaft on his right side, he twitched from the wetness & breathed deeply. She then switched to the other side, going from base to the head. She then slid her tongue under the head & lifted it upward, letting it rest on her chin, then looked him in the eyes & smiled. He was just amazed.**

**She then slid his dick back the other way a bit, then opened her mouth & took his head in, using her teeth to peel back the foreskin. She then lightly put her teeth around under his head & licked all around with her tongue. He was moaning audibly & she liked the taste of his precum. She then took it in her right hand & slowly took it out of her mouth, her lips fitting to the head & releasing it with an audible 'pop,' moving her hair above her ears. She then kissed all over it & licked it all around from top to bottom. He watched in amazement.**

**She then jerked him a bit & sucked his balls, making them all wet. Then, she finally put the head back in her mouth & went passed it. She slowly bobbed, getting more & more in her mouth, then into her throat as she went. She then sped up & went hard. Austin was just in ecstasy. After a few moments, she could tell he was getting close with his breathing, moaning, & thrusting. She then stopped for a sec, mid-bob, then moved his hands to the back of her head & she had him hold her head with some pressure, then continued, hanging on to his legs. He then got super close & started forcing her back & forth. Her eyes started watering, but she was loving it. He then built up & hit his peak, then came in a thick rope down her throat. After almost half a minute of him emptying down her throat, he finally let go & she finally got a breath. Austin breathed deeply, then Marina surprised him & held his head near her mouth, then squeezed the last bit of his cum out of his dick on to her tongue & showed him before swallowing it. He looked at her in amazement & she smiled with tears leaking down her face from the face-fucking.**

"Fucking Christ, dude," she said, laughing, "how the fuck long have you gone without an orgasm?"

"Ya know, at least a few months."

"I'd say. You dumped, like, 10 orgasms' worth of cum down my throat. By the way, your cum tastes great."

"Oh, good," he said, panting.

"You ok? You sound like you went for a 10-mile run."

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Do you one better," she said, then got up & walked over to the kitchen & poured them both some glasses of water, then came back & handed him one, then took a drink out of hers.

"Thanks."

"I want you hydrated for what we're gonna do next?"

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh yeah. I always give my men multiple orgasms a night before I'm done with them," she said, then whispered in his ear, "And since I haven't had real sex in months, I intend to come just as much as you did. Keep your stamina."

"Ok," he quietly said.

"Oh, & I'm on birth control & had my period a few days ago, so fill my bucket with your cum," she then pulled away from his ear. "Too much?"

"Maybe, but don't worry. I can deliver," he said, then took another sip.

"Good," she said, then gave him a deep, passionate kiss, then started walking away. "Come to your room when you're charged up, k?"

"Yeah, definitely."

**She then walked away with a swagger in her step up the stairs & down the hallway to his room.**

"Sweet Jesus is she comfortable with being a slut," he said to himself. "I like," he finished his water, then made his way up to his room & opened the door, cock hard in his hand as he lightly jerked himself while looking at her.

**She lay on her side, head in her hand & rubbing herself, panties laid on the floor near the bed.**

"Ooh, hard again?"

"You better believe it."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"You'll see."

"What are you gonna do with _me_?" she said, turned on.

"Make you my slut for the night."

"Mmm. You gonna make me your bitch?"

"You're already my bitch, you slut."

"Confident. I like that in a man. Come on, make me sore with that hard cock in my pussy," she said, then pulled her fingers out & licked them clean.

**He chuckled slightly, then made his way over to her & pulled her head over to his dick, then forced himself into her mouth. She obliged by coating him in saliva. He then reached over & pushed her hand over to her pussy & had her play with herself.**

"Do it hard, get yourself off as you get me harder," he told her & she hummed on his dick a 'mm-hmm' & did so.

**As she did, she went harder on herself as she went more aggressive on his dick with the sucking. His precum only turned her on more & she played with her clit, then she slowed down after having an orgasm.**

"Keep it up, slowly," he said, then took his dick out of her mouth & got on the bed in between her legs as she played with herself.

"Play with your tits," he said, then she did so. "With both hands," he added, then she removed her hand & played with her breasts with both hands. He then bent down to her pussy & began playing with her clit. He then licked her, which made her moan like crazy.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, then came. He then took 2 fingers . & entered them into her pussy & went hard in & out, which she moaned at loudly.

"You wanted multiple orgasms, bitch, you got 'em," he said, then just pounded into her with his fingers, which drove her to another orgasm as promised.

**He then pulled his fingers out of her & used the dampness to lube up his dick, which she saw in her post-orgasm bliss & knew what was coming.**

"You ready for your reward?" he asked & she nodded happily. "Ok then."

**He then lined up his head with her opening & entered her slowly. They both exhaled & he slowly went out & in her, she was so slick from her juices flowing out of her. It didn't take long for him to get in a steady ****rhythm, so he went hard & fast. He then bent down & laid on her, then took her in his arms & kissed her deeply. She put her arms around him as well. He then went & bit her neck, which she then lightly pulled his hair on the back of his head with her right hand as she held his back with her left. She then wrapped her legs around him as he rocked back & forth in her before they both came, looking into each other's eyes as they laid in each other's arms.**

"All right," he said, getting back up, then exited her & flipped her over on her front. He then entered her from behind, slowly rocking back & forth into her. "Get up on your hands & knees," he said, then she slowly did. When she finally did, he grabbed her ass, slowly gaining speed. He then slapped her ass, which made her go harder with her movements. He then reached down & played with her clit.

"Aw fuck!" she yelled, then he felt her contract around him, which was his cue to cum, which he did into her, which drove her to cum hard on him. He then pulled out & squeezed the last bit of cum he had on to her ass & smacked her cheeks with his dick, then rested it on her crack. She then fell face forward on to the bed & he fell next to her. They slipped under the blanket & spooned until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Austin was hanging out as the party was already started in his backyard. There was music blasting as he & some of his friends were hanging out at a table. He checked his watch, then got up since he was going to perform with his band. ******It was almost 5:00. **He walked with Ally to the stage they had set up.**

"Ally. You sure you don't wanna do a song?"

"You know my stage fright issues. Besides, it's your house & your concert. _You_ need to perform. Not _me_."

"You know that's not true. You sure?"

"Yeah. You go ahead."

"Fine, but there's a song that I'm gonna do that I could really use a female voice on," he got a mic from one of the mic stands. "So just take this mic with you in case you wanna join in. You'll know the song when you hear it. It's pretty evenly-paced & the name starts with 'Wagon.' Besides, you're good as long as no one sees you. You're good then, right?" he said. She nodded then he went on stage.

**He took a mic from on the stage. Ally went behind the stage to view the concert on a monitor, since they were recording it for later use.**

"All right," Austin started. "Welcome friends, acquaintances, douche bags, & others to my end-of-senior-year outdoor concert!" everyone clapped.

"Now, before I begin, I want to thank most of you for voting on what types of music, or what bands & songs I should do tonight. Most of you voted for Pop," he said, getting his acoustic guitar. "Now, we've prepared a few songs in that genre. Just so you know, some of these might be stereotypical of this party's reason."

**The song ended as everyone clapped.**

"On that note, I think we ought to pick it up," Austin started. "This is a music video Ally, Dez, & I shot a little while ago with her covering a song called 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne. Not so poppy, but I asked her to give it a shot. It also features me at parts, so enjoy!"

**Dez started the video on the projector that was on, playing random projections on a screen behind Austin & his band.**

**The video started.**

**The instruments opened it.**

**It showed them recording in the studio, then switched to the scene.**

**It went to a skate park. Austin's skating on a board, doing various tricks, as Ally watched from afar, then started singing.**

**Ally:** He was a boy,

**Austin looked her way.**

**Austin: **She was a girl,  
**Ally:** Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk,  
**Austin: **She did ballet  
**Ally:** What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well,

**Ally had friends around her, telling her to stay away from him.**

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy,

**She caught him looking at her, then waved 'good bye,' as her & her friends walked away.**

She said, 'See you later boy'

**Ally was singing on a stage, backed up by some band members playing behind her.**

He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in a space  
She needed to come back down to Earth

**It turned to Ally doing as the song says the character is.**

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V. and guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

**It went back to the stage performance.**

He was a skater boy  
She said, 'See ya later boy'  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy,  
She said, 'See ya later boy'  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

**Short instrumental.**

**He walked to where she was performing/practicing, just out of her line of sight.**

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

**He walked in slowly to her rehearsal session.**

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

**She sees him.**

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world?

**He got on stage, got a guitar, & played with the band.**

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said, 'See ya later boy'  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know

**Austin sang with her, switching the perspective of course.**

I'm (you're) with a skater boy  
I (you) said, 'See ya later boy'  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know

**The song ended as the characters in the story hugged after the performance. The screen went black.**

**Everyone clapped.**

"All right!" Austin tells, coming back on to the stage. "That took a lot of courage for her to do that. Give her a big round of applause, people!" He said, as they all cheered. Ally came out on stage & bowed.

**She went behind the stage again.**

**The song ended.**

"All right, people. I'm gonna take a little break, so enjoy some background music & I'll be back in 20 minutes," he said, then got down off the stage. He sat down at a table with Ally, Dez, & Trish.

* * *

**It was about an hour later. Austin was on another break after another set. He & Ally were sitting at their table, while the other people danced. Dez was taking video for a possible future project. It was dark, since the sun had set.**

"Hey, Austin," a voice said behind him.

**Austin turned around in his seat to see who was talking.**

"Dallas?" Austin said, rising from his seat.

"Been a while, eh Austin?" Dallas said, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I guess. Since you confronted me about 'stealing Ally' from you while in a drunken stupor."

"Yeah. Not one of my better moments."

"What do you want, Dallas?"

"Easy. Ally."

"What?"

"I would like Ally back, please."

"What are you talking about? Ally isn't a video game, or something you lend out to someone over a few days then ask to get back."

"Oh I'm not asking. I'm telling."

"What? I thought we settled this before."

"No. That was a mishap of me getting drunk & not being in my full right state of mind before losing my temper. You see, after I got arrested, I got released with a sentence to a year of anger management out in California, under a guy named Charlie Goodson. Weirdly specific sentence, but I did it. I started going, then started going to a martial arts class as a means to channel my anger effectively. Not to brag, but I ranked up to a brown belt pretty fast & I practice every day."

"A brown belt? Not black?"

"No. Not yet. The anger management meetings didn't really do anything but introduce me to an old guy, a weirdo, a gay guy, a middle-aged loser for a psychiatrist, & a slut, who was actually pretty nice, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I guess you can only get sluts, since the only nice girl you've dated left you for me because you tried to force her into something a slut would ask _you_ for."

**The people who were watching "ooh'ed," at his sick burn.**

"Yes, well. If I had your fame, I could get all the 'nice girls' I want."

"Yeah, that's the _only_ way you could get nice girls."

**Some people snickered.**

"You _could_, I don't know, treat them with the dignity & respect they deserve. Act like a nice person, but _no_, you act like the top part of the area where I kicked you last year; a dick."

"BURN," Dez yelled & everyone laughed.

"Do you _really_ wanna talk to me like that? You know what I'm capable of."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a promise."

"That's all I needed to hear," Austin said, pressing a button on a headset on his ear. "Security, we have a disturbance back here."

"Be right there, Mr. Moon," the guy said.

"You got security for a High School graduation party?"

"I felt 'better safe than sorry.' What if there was a fight, or someone needed help, or something? We might need it."

"Mr. Moon?"

"Right on time. Get this guy & his friends out of here."

"Right away. Come on you," the security guy said as he & a few other guards lead them out of there.

"All right, guys! Let's get back to the party!" he said as the music got turned up.

**As Dallas was leaving, he was talking to himself.**

"I will get Ally back from you, Austin. Count on it," he said, then got in his car & drove off.

* * *

**After the party got over, it was just Austin & Ally alone in his room at 10:30 PM. Something was bothering her, he could see, since she was biting her fingernails.**

"Something bothering you, Ally?" Austin asked.

"What? No..."

"Come on. Tell me. I know that's your 'nervous voice.' Tell me. What is it?"

"Well, you remember when Dallas said if he had your fame, he'd have any girl he'd want?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I was thinking, would you ever want another girl when you're on the road?"

"What? No. No. I wouldn't cheat on you willingly, or knowingly in this life, or any."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

**He thought for a second, then snapped his fingers. He got his acoustic guitar & sat back on his bed next to her.**

"I wrote a song for you before I asked you out, in case you said, 'no,' but I feel _this_ is the right time to sing it, if any. It's my first shot at trying to write a song, so forgive me if it's not entirely good, but I think you'll like it."

**He started strumming on his guitar, looking at it.**

Oooh,  
Oooh,  
Yeah...

**(He looked at her)**

Okay, maybe I'm shy,  
But usually I speak my mind,  
But by your side,  
I'm tongue-tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red  
You think I have no confidence,  
But I do,  
Just not with you

Now,  
I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say,  
Yeah

So, forgive me,  
If I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song  
To tell you,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

**(They both started to tear up. Her more so)**

I'm hoping,  
You feel what I do,  
'Cause I told mom about you  
I told her,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

And like the night sticks to the moon,  
Girl, I'm stuck on you

**(He looked at his chord hand, then the other while singing)**

Oooh,  
Oooh,  
Yeah...

**(He looked back at her on that last word)**

Look at me, perfectionist  
Yeah, I'm a workaholic  
And on my phone,  
I feel at home

I don't like rules,  
But I make my bed,  
Floss to keep my teeth perfect  
Yeah, it's true,  
I got issues

So,  
I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say,  
Yeah

So, forgive me,  
If I'm doing this all wrong,  
I'm trying my best in this song  
To tell you,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping,  
You feel what I do,  
'Cause I told mom about you  
I told her,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

And like the night sticks to the moon,  
Girl, I'm stuck on you

Oooh,  
Oooh,  
Yeah...  
I'm stuck on you.

**The song finished as he breathed a little too hard. He was nervous & slightly hyperventilating. He put the guitar on the ground.**

"So?" he asked.

**She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, so she jumped on him & kissed him, passionately, forcing him back on the bed. She pulled away for air.**

"So, I can take that as a 'yes'?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said, kissing him again.

**They started throwing their tongues in the mix as it became more heated. They eventually stood up to take everything off as quickly as possible. Ally didn't have a bra on, so that was taken care of. They then took everything off & started making out again. They then landed on the bed.**

**Austin was on top, so he opened his bedside table drawer & felt around in it, all while not breaking the mood. He couldn't feel anything, so he held his head up to look. He didn't see anything, so he stopped.**

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"I'm out of condoms."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, then his head sank on to her chest. She stroked his hair with her hand.

"Hey, you wanna risk it?"

"Really?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," she said, nodding & smiling with her top teeth over her bottom lip.

"Wow. I wouldn't expect you to say something like _that_. When did you get so brave?"

"Well, we're out of high school, you've got a good job, & we love each other right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd say so."

"So why not? I've been on birth control for the last few years, so it should be ok."

"Wow. Ok."

"Just pull out when you gotta...you know..."

"Release? Yeah, I got ya."

"Just the once though. I don't want to become a risk magnet."

"Right."

**He then started kissing her. He rubbed himself at her entrance, which caused her to get wet. Once he felt she was ready, he pushed into her. He started pulling out & pushing in slowly. He then started pounding her. She gasped as he did went in, then quickly pulled out, then just as quickly went back in. He arched his back to do so as she wrapped her hands around his neck.**

**He started to go faster, picking up speed. He flipped her over on her side & fell to his side too, then started pushing in her. It felt good without the condom. He was losing the strength to thrust & she could feel it. She then turned around, flipped him on his back, & straddled him.**

**She started by just moving in circles around him. Then started moving up & down. She leaned down & kissed him passionately. He then held her hips & thrusted into her, hard. She moaned at the feeling.**

**He could feel his orgasm building up. He then felt Ally release & that sent him over the edge. He felt himself cum a little, so he flipped them both over & pulled out, causing him to release the rest on her front.**

**They were lying on the bed, panting after what they just did.**

* * *

**Austin awoke in a cold sweat, but saw Marina next to him, sleeping. He then looked around the room, then laid back down. Marina then turned around to face him in her sleep & cuddled up to him. He put his left arm around her.**

'Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I can do whatever I want. Ally walked out on _me_. I waited long enough to move on. I'm doing this for _me_. Still, though, what did that dream mean?'

**He contemplated for a minute, but then fell back asleep fast.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	9. Stella, Won't You Take Me Home?

**S3A Ch. 9: Stella, Won't You Take Me Home?**

**...**

**December 25, 2013...**

**Austin woke up to a warm & wet feeling on his dick. Opening his eyes & looking down, he saw Marina. He smiled at the sight of her. She stared into his eyes as she sucked him, as sticking up in the air. She then got up & motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He moved to there, then she took his dick into her pussy & started bouncing up & down on it as fast as she could, facing away from him, but with her head turned to look back at him. He held her ass in his hands, but moved them to her hips, guiding her as they both moaned & grunted as they moved. Soon enough, they both felt their orgasms coming & came with each other.** **She then got off of him & bent down so his face met hers.**

"God, I'm glad I got another crack at your dick. It's too good to just have a taste," she said, then planed a kiss on him. She then went to go to her room to get clothes.

"Marina?" he asked.

"Mmm?" she said, turning back towards him.

"Where are we with this? Like, what are we?"

"I was going for friends with benefits. Why?"

"I just wanted to know, since, even though you've been sending me some pretty hard signals, I don't want to be in another longterm relationship right now."

"Austin, I don't either," she said, walking back to, then sitting next to him. "Before I came down here, I had just gotten out of a pretty serious relationship with a guy back in Jersey. I don't want another one for a while either."

"So, you just want sex?"

"Yep. You?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then, why all the teasing?"

"Austin, I wanted to tease you so that you'd get frustrated & not be able to say no when I did what we did last night & just now," she said, then got up & walked to the door again.

"Oh, you bitch."

"Only if you make me yours every night," she said, going out of the room.

'She's something else,' he thought.

"Oh, & get some clothes ready. I'll be back to join you in the shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shower sex is hot. Plus, I wanna explore your hot bod. If I'm going too far with this, let me know," she said, then went to her room. Austin then got up, got some clothes from his dresser, then went into the bathroom & started the shower. Marina joined him after a minute.

* * *

**Later that day at Austin's Mom's house...**

"How long have you been back in Miami, Marina?" Austin's mom asked.

"Since last year."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I lived with my grandma so that I could get in-state tuition for my college."

"Oh. What are you going for?"

"Dancing. I've always loved it, so I thought to go with it."

"Well, that's great. How long have you two been back together?"

"Mom, we're not together," Austin said. "We're just friends."

"Oh. Well, I just thought that since I haven't seen Ally in a while & you guys used to go out that I thought you'd gotten back together."

"I told you, Ally went somewhere..." he stopped for a second. "Only with a note telling me she'd broken up with me."

"I know that's what you said, Austin. I just think that if someone leaves you for no reason, you don't have anything to be guilty about for dating someone else."

"Yeah...I'll be right back," Austin said, then walked out to the front porch & sat down on the bench on it.

**Marina followed him out.**

"Hey. You ok?" she asked him, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. It's just...I thought that I'd still be with Ally right now."

"Well, I feel special."

"No, you're great. What we did last night & this morning was great. This just isn't how I thought my life was gonna go, y'know? It all just happened so abruptly. You came back, Ally left just as my life was finally piecing together, no one's explaining shit about why that is. I just don't know what to do."

"Hey," Marina said, then kissed him. "You're Austin Moon. I've known you since we were 14. Granted, I moved away for a while, but you've always seemed to come through on these things," she added, then hugged him. "I'm here to talk if you need me when you feel sad," she pulled away.

"Thanks."

**She then whispered in his ear.**

"And then afterwards, I'm gonna suck your cock so well, you'll feel better," she said, smiling, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, had a giggle, & went back inside.

"There it is," he said, then got back up & went back inside.

* * *

**December 31, 2013...**

**Austin held a New Year's Eve party for the people working for his record label. Austin was walking all around, talking to his employees, then went to the stage & took a mic.**

"All right, all right. Welcome everyone to our 2013 New Year's Eve party," he said & they all cheered. "I thank you all for helping get this shit off the ground. We're gonna have the next year cut out for us, so I hope you guys are ready. Now, to start this party," he said & his 2 cousins & Ellington got their instruments & he counted them in, starting the song.

3 PM, on my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
I got carried away  
Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor  
Another night, another score  
I'm jaded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?  
Stella would you take me home?

2 am, I'm on a blackout binge again  
You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but  
I got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me coming back for more  
Another night, another score  
I'm faded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

One more reason I should never have met you  
Just another reason I could never forget you  
Down we go, the room's spinning out of control

Lose myself in a chemical moment  
The night life's taking its tole  
That's just the way it goes  
Come on, Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, _let's face it_  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love-

Stella, won't you take me...

* * *

**A bit later...**

"All right, so we leave for the UK in 2 weeks," Austin said to his cousins & Ellington. "Pick out the sights you wanna see in Europe & we'll plan accordingly. Pack a good amount of clothes, electronics, & whatever else you'll need. If you need anything, let Trish know."

**They all nodded & enjoyed the party. They all counted down to the new year when it was time.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	10. Don't Stop Me Now

**S3A Ch. 10: Don't Stop Me Now**

**...**

**1/1/14:**

**A video was uploaded to Austin's YouTube account. It started completely black as he sang while the piano played in the background.**

Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive

**The video slowly turned to light, but in black & white as Rydel played a keyboard & Austin sang into the mic.**

And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah, I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So, don't stop me now, don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

**The video flipped to color in a frame & the others started playing their instruments.**

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky like a tiger,  
Defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me

**Austin took the mic & sang right into the camera.**

I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

**Austin walked around everyone as he sang.**

Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes, I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at all, yeah

**Austin put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar again.**

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course  
I am a satellite, I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine, ready to reload, like an atom bomb  
About to whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode

I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

**Only Ellington played as Riker & Rocky sang.**

**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me  
**Austin: **Hey, hey, hey  
**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh-ooh-ooh,  
**Austin: **I like it  
**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me,  
**Austin: **Have a good time, good time  
**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me, ahh

**Rocky & Austin rocked the guitar solo. A platform rose up beneath them as they played.**

**Austin: **Oh, I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, hey  
Traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you, yeah, yeah

**A crowd of screaming girls came in & cheered as they played the song out.**

Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes, I'm having a good time, I don't want to stop at all

**On Austin's Twitter account:**

"Europe, we're coming for ya. Get your tickets ready," he said, then stopped the recording.

* * *

**Austin was sitting in his seat on the plane, ready for take-off, when an attractive young stewardess (played by Marina) came up to him.**

"Would you like anything, sir?" she asked.

"Um…a coke, please."

"Coming right up," she said, going back to the cart to get the drink.

**Austin looked towards Dez in the seat across from him & smiled. The guitar came in as the plane started taking off.**

**Austin & the band were playing their instruments on the plane as the song played. Dez filmed, with the video cutting back & forth between regular color footage & black-&-white footage that had frames missing, making it look a bit choppy. They were all wearing sunglasses as Austin yelled into the mic.**

(Let's go! Yeah! All right!)

**The video turned to color as Austin started singing. He grabbed the mic & sang right into it.**

Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful  
You left for your duty call  
Next, I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
Let's go

**Austin played his guitar.**

**Rocky: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
**W/ Austin: **You're putting on an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising,  
My coke has got no ice in now

**They took a big drink from their cups. Austin "Ahhed" as they finished with the song paused & they set the cups back down, then continued playing & singing.**

**The hostesses passed through again as they played, replacing their empty cups as they did. They sang to them in their mics, the hostesses looked rather impressed.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

**It went back to the regular plane as they sat, singing.**

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France

**The hostess for Austin rolled her eyes, smiling as she went back to the cart.**

Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance? **(Austin looked directly into Dez's camera as he sang the last line)  
**Air hostess

**Austin took his bag of peanuts & dropped a few on the floor. The stewardess was walking by & saw, so she bent down to clean the mess.**

**Austin: **Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid, but it made you smile  
You came over for a while

**Austin lifted his sunglasses up & smirked while nodding his head in approval of her ass. She then looked back at him & he shrugged. She then whispered in his ear.**

Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
**He chuckled slyly.**

**They were back to playing their instruments as Austin sang, with the hostess standing several feet away from them with her arms crossed.**

**Rocky: **You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In the States, people know me,  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

**Austin yelled into the mic again, then played his guitar.**

Go!

**They were on top of the plane while playing, the wind was blowing their hair & clothes as the plane flew.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**They were still on the top of the plane, playing as it flew with the camera pointed right at them from the front.**

Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na

**They were back to their seats & the hostess moved down the aisle again passed them.**

**Riker: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed,  
So tell me where I'm standing now

**The music stopped. The hostess then came back & picked Austin up, then kissed him.**

**They were back to playing as a band in only their underwear & the hostess had her arms wrapped around him.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**Austin sang directly to her as they played the song out.**

'Cause you're my air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
My air hostess (Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Woo)

**The last shot was of the plane & it flew passed the camera as the video faded out.**

"What up, England!?"

**January, 2014...**

"What up, England!?" Austin yelled as the scene went to them on a stage after performing the song**. **"Hope we didn't crash any weddings…" he said, then took off his leather jacket, went to the side of the stage & put on a blazer & a clip-on tie. "Because Busted already did that 11 years ago. Hit it!" he added when he got back to his mic, then the organ came in as they all put on a top hats, then they started playing.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Austin yelled at they played the opening, ushering everyone to start jumping.

**Austin grabbed the mic & sang into it as he walked around a bit.**

I'm so rushed off my feet, (Ah)  
Looking for Gordon Street  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

**He sang in a slightly lower register, imitating Matt from Busted.**

'Cause she's so right for me (Ah)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me  
Because I never got a J-O-B  
**Ellington: **'Cause she's mine

**Austin put the mic back & played his guitar.**

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid, but it's the best thing that I ever did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her,  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin took his mic in his hand & went out on the outer catwalk as he sang.**

The neighbors spread the word  
And my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away  
From everybody gathered there that day and

**He put the mic on the stand out there as Ryker & Rocky followed him out on to the catwalk to mics that were already there.**

**Riker: **Just in time

"Sing it!" Austin yelled.

**All w/ the crowd: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid,  
I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her,  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin: **Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause, anyway, she didn't wanna stay,  
So please believe me when I say

**Austin held the mic towards his mouth as he bent the stand back a bit for the first 2 lines, which he sang softly, then played his guitar again on the rest.**

She's glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting (Fuck yeah!)  
**All: **The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name

'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together,  
Ya might as well forget her  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding (We're back together)  
It's better than regretting **Austin: **(It's better than regretting)  
**All:** The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name **Austin:** (No, no, no, no)  
'Cause true love lasts forever **Austin: **(True love lasts)  
And now we're back together,  
Ya might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding

**They hit the last chord, then the lights went out, with search lights moving around the arena. The crowd was freaking out.**

**Suddenly, a spotlight was on Austin as he was on a floating platform in the middle of the arena with a cape around his neck & an Iron Man Arc Reactor t-shirt. He then pressed a button on a switch under his shirt, which lit the reactor up in a blue light, with lights in his shoes & his cape illuminated with red lights. There was twinkling stars on the ceiling of the arena. Back on the stage, Ellington was illuminated by a spotlight, with a crown on his head, with Rydel next to him with a keyboard. Another spotlight revealed Riker on another platform at the other end of the arena, then Rocky on the edge of the stage.**

"Hit it!" Austin said into his mic.

**Ellington played the drum part. Rocky then strummed & Austin sang.**

Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl  
I guess I'm stuck in this mad world  
With things that I wanna say,  
But you're a million miles away

And I was afraid when you kissed me  
On your intergalactical frisbee  
I wonder why, I wonder why  
You never asked me to stay  
**All: **Ooh woo-oo

**Everyone else joined in playing.**

**Riker: **So, wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Surf on the sun as it starts to rise  
Whoa, your gravity's makin' me dizzy  
Girl, I gotta tell you, I'm feelin' much better  
Make a little love in the moonlight

"Looking good, London!"

**Austin: **Hey, there's nothing on Earth that can save us  
When I fall in love with Uranus  
I don't wanna give you away  
Because it makes no sense at all

**Ellington: **And Houston, we've got a problem,  
Ground Control couldn't stop them  
I wonder why, I wonder why  
You never asked me to stay  
Ooh woo-oo

**All 3: **Wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Surf on the sun as it starts to rise  
Whoa, your gravity's makin' me dizzy  
**Riker: **Girl, I gotta tell you, I'm feelin' much better  
Make a little love in the moonlight

**The lights went out as they played slower, with only Austin's shirt, shoes, & cape lit up. Fog came out from the stage. A projection of Austin on a surfboard with Ally in space played against the wall & moved as the space background behind them did.**

**Austin: **Fly away,  
Watch the night turn into day,  
Have sex on the Milky Way  
Milk me with your eyes  
My star girl rules the skies (Three, four)  
One! Two! One, two, three, four!

**Rydel played the horns on her keyboard as the guys played their instruments. The spotlight then shined on Austin again.**

I'm looking up for my star girl  
I guess I'm stuck in this mad, mad world  
The things that I wanna say,  
But you're a million miles away

**They paused. The others were then illuminated again.**

Ooh woo-oo  
So, wouldn't you like to come with me? (Ooh woo-oo)  
Go surf on the sun as it starts to rise (Ooh woo-oo)  
Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Yeah, girl, I gotta tell you, I'm feelin' much better  
I can't get enough of you  
Galaxy defender, **Audience: **stay forever  
**Austin: **Never get enough of you-ooh

"That was all just for you guys!" Austin yelled. "We asked McFly for permission & they said yes. Good guys," he picked up a water bottle & unscrewed the top. "Can't go performing that shit in America. They'll think I'm the next Simple Plan or something," he added, then took a sip of the water. "Can't have that, no sir."

**Suddenly, a guitar started playing. Austin looked around, then looked at the stage & pointed, then everyone cheered at the sight of McBusted. They all played onstage as Austin's band played along too.**

**McBusted: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do

"Take it, Austin!" Danny said.

**Austin: **She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
And her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

"Take it, Tom!"

**Tom: **Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asks me,  
"Who the hell is she;  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair?"

"Riker!"

**Riker: **She's just a loner with a sexy attitude  
I'd like to bone her 'cause she gets me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round  
That she cooks in the nude,  
She don't care, she don't care

"Danny!"

**Danny: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she;  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair?"

**Tom: **She was all I thought about  
The girl I couldn't live without,  
But then she went insane;  
She couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She had had enough and shaved five colours off  
And now...

She's just a weirdo with no name

**They played the guitar solo.**

**Austin: **Everybody wants to now her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
Who the hell is she;  
That weirdo with 5 colors in her hair?"

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do

"Give it up for McBusted!" Austin yelled & everyone cheered. The 4 of them got back to the stage & they all hugged, then they went off to the side of the stage. "We're gonna be doing some co-headlining shows at Wembley. Get your tickets in the next few days. It's gonna be a wild week, guys."

"Fucking 9 and a half hours," Austin said. "That's what I said after we landed. So much silence in that time. You know, silence is a scary sound," the crowd went mad. "Let's kick it!" he said & Ellington drummed, then they all joined in.

**Rocky: **I look into the sky  
And I have to ask why  
She'd go and leave me  
Oh, why do feelings have to die?  
Was it all just a sign?  
Of what it's meant to be

**Austin: **Well, I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be cited  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go, she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

**W/ Riker: **Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway  
I know that love will never last

**Rocky: **I'm torn up inside,  
There's a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So, I hope you choke and die  
On every single lie, look what you've done to me

**Austin: **Well, I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be cited  
She's overdue for a break out  
I better go before she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

**W/ Riker: **Funny feeling happened today,  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway,  
I know that love will never last

**Rocky & Austin rocked the guitar solos, then were brought back** **down.**

"Give it up for _Rydel_, everyone!" Austin yelled

**Rydel: **Well, I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be cited  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go, she blows my brain out  
Silence is a scary sound

**All: **Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway,  
I knew that love will never last  
Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last

**Austin sang into his mic.**

Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

**Ellington drummed.**

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it

**Rocky played his guitar.**

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

**The others joined in.**

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

This could be an over night sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor  
Let it go this party is up to you right now

"Sing it with me!"

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

Know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

Make' 'em do a double take

**Austin played the guitar solo.**

Come on!

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

Know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

**Austin got his acoustic guitar.**

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget (Forget)  
What you came here for (Here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night  
Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light  
Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light,  
My heart at the speed of light

Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway  
Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway  
We're only young once so grow up with me babe  
We're already halfway, already halfway

I'll make you forget (Forget)  
What you came here for (Here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

No I won't leave this room without you  
You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go  
So I'm a take you to the top  
And bring you down slow-oh

"Sing it with us!" he said & they stopped playing for a verse.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

**They started playing again.**

I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay

Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay-ay

**He got his electric guitar again & started strumming.**

**Rocky: **You better run, run, run  
Here we come!  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruising for a bruising  
Whoa!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruising for bruising  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

**Riker joined in.**

**All: **Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

**Rydel: **Bubblegum, cherry pop  
Go to the hop!  
Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruising for some bruising!

**Austin: **All right  
I went to the drive in, what did I see? (Me!)  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

**All: **Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Hoo!

**Austin: **It goes one, two  
A-one, two, three  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me!  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets  
Hoo!

**Austin & Rocky rocked the guitar solo & stood back to back halfway through it like in the movie.**

Ah's

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way

So, don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Hoo!

"This one was cut from the movie, but you can find it on the soundtrack. Hit it!"

**Ellington played the opening beat on his drums. They all joined in.**

**Rocky: **We're the kings of the road, you're the dogs of the sea.  
You're burning up on the sand, we break a hundred and three.

**Austin: **Leather jackets don't make you brave  
Try riding down that ten foot wave.

**Rocky: **You're watching your board when I'm greasin' my hair  
And while you're sleeping at night, we're riding everywhere.

**All: **We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around  
Oh yeah, we don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

**Austin: **All you wanna do is win win win  
I bet you greasy heads can't even swim

**Rocky: **You got no room for a betty on the back of your board  
You gotta cover your ears while my engine roars

**Austin: **If you got wet you would cry like a baby  
A two foot wave and you'd be calling your mother

**All: **We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around  
Oh yeah, we don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

**Rocky: **I got the moves, moves, moves like Elvis  
Moves, moves, moves like Elvis  
Yeah maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips  
But can you do the wave and swim like this?  
Come on!

**Austin: **I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip,  
But can you do the jitterbug and swing like this?  
Let's go!

**Rocky: **Anything that you can do I can do better  
I'm the coolest cat!  
**Austin: **No, I'm the coolest cat!  
**Rydel: **Tell me who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place

**All: **We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around  
We don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town (In town)  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around (Around)  
We don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

* * *

**Over an hour later...**

"All right, this'll be the last one of the night. This one's by The Pretty Reckless, it's called, 'Heaven Knows,'" Austin said & Ellington played the song in as Rocky strummed. Austin took his mic & went up to the front of the stage, going stage left while singing.

Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close, you can hear him cry,  
"Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below," sing it

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below

**Austin walked stage right as he sang.**

Judy's in the front seat, picking up trash  
Living on the dole, gotta make that cash  
Won't be pretty, won't be sweet  
She's just sittin' there on her feet

Singin',  
"Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below"  
Go!

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below

**Austin: **Sing,  
"Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below"

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below  
Way down below, way down below

**Austin got back to the stand & put his mic back, then played his guitar.**

**Austin: **I've had better days, man  
I've seen better days  
I've had better ways, man  
I know better ways

"Come one, Rydel!" Austin yelled & she sang.

One, two, three and four,  
The devil's knocking at your door  
Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie  
Start your life with your head held high

Now you're on your knees  
With your head hung low,  
Big man tells you where to go  
Tell 'em it's good,  
Tell 'em okay,  
But don't do a goddamn thing they say

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below

**Rydel: **I've seen better ways, man  
I know better ways  
I've seen better days, man  
I've had better days

**They played their guitars for a sec.**

**Austin: **Gina's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close, you can hear the crying

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below

Sing it,  
"Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below"

Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below

"Thank you!" Austin yelled as they went backstage.

* * *

**A video was uploaded to Austin's Instagram.**

"Hey, everyone. I'm backstage with McBusted!"

"Hey!" they yelled.

"I couldn't think of another way to end the night, so we're gonna perform a Beatles song. Hit it, Tom," Austin said, then Tom hit the piano keys. Dougie played the bass & Harry played the drums as Austin walked around the guys singing.

**Austin: **Desmond has a barrow in the marketplace,  
Molly is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to Molly, "Girl, I like your face,"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand;

**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on

**Danny: **Desmond takes a trolley to the jeweler's store  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring (Ring)  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing (Sing)

**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da (La-la-la-la la-la-)  
Life goes on, bra (La-la la-la-la-laaa)  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da (La-la-la-la la-la-)  
Life goes on, bra (La-la la-la-la-laaa)  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Yeah

**Tom: **In a couple of years,  
They have built a home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones (ha ha ha ha)

**James: **Happy ever after in the market place  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand (Arm!) (Leg!)  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band

Yes!  
**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Hey!  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on

**Matt: **In a couple of years,  
They have built a home sweet home (Home: H-O-M-E)  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)

**Austin: **Hey!  
Happy ever after in the market place  
Molly lets the children lend a hand (Foot!)  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening, she's a singer with the band

Yeah!  
**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Hey!  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on (Ha ha ha ha)  
And if you want some fun (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
Take Ob-la-di-bla-da (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
(Ha ha ha ha)

Ahh...  
Thank you (Ha ha)

"McBusted. Check 'em out, guys."

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	11. I'm Being Honest (Perfect Mistake)

**S3A Ch. 11: I'm Being Honest (Perfect Mistake)**

**...**

**Austin got up the next morning in his hotel room. He opened his eyes, not seeing Marina next to him. He sat up & looked around, seeing her on the balcony outside their room. He got up & walked to where she was, only in his boxers. He gave her a hug from behind & just breathed in & out loudly.**

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Austin said.

"I've gotta tell you something," she said, turning around.

"What?"

"I got accepted into a dance school in France & the semester starts at the end of the month."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, great. That's great."

"Yeah, but it means I won't be going home for a while."

"Right."

"Listen, Austin," she said, leading him to a few chairs on the balcony. "I know when we first got together last year, this would be a friends-with-benefits thing. It's been great."

"I know. It's been great making up for lost time."

"Yeah. By the way, sorry for trying to steal you away from Ally when she was still in your life. That was shitty of me."

"Hey, don't worry about that. You were just happy to see me again after, what, 4 years? I know I was happy to see you again too."

"Yeah, but I then moved into your life just as essentially a replacement Ally without much going on otherwise outside of the sex."

"Hey, the sex has been fantastic."

"I mean, _yeah_, it has. You're a very generous lover. I just meant that I sort of force myself in with the littlest of excuses. The truth is, I'm pretty sure I love you. Not just your cock, although that part is worthy of love, but all of you. Your looks, your voice, your talents, your personality, your intellect, all of you. I don't think you love _me_, though."

"Are you kidding? I love you."

"How much? I was your first girlfriend & lay, but, other than that, I don't know if you're _in_ love with me. In the half a year we've been doing this, I can't recall a single thing we've done that hasn't been fueled by your missing Ally."

"Oh, come on, now. I haven't just been sleeping with you out of missing her. I mean, maybe at first, but that's what heartbreak can do to a person."

"You're missing my point. You missed me, but that wasn't enough to leave Ally for me. You spiraled into a depressive state because you missed Ally, something Dez told me you never felt for me. You let me move in with you because you missed someone living with you. You had sex with me to get back at her, to make her jealous because you're a bit petty she left without any words passed her letter. I understand, but it's not healthy."

"Hey! I went to a therapist."

"For what? All of 2 weeks until I showed up. Dez told me you missed your last appointment & didn't schedule another one to make up for it."

"You made me feel better. You were a real friend at a time where I needed it."

"Really? What about Dez?"

"He's been busy at college learning filmmaking stuff to be around. That's probably why he told you in the first place to come talk to me. You & I were together for a bit years ago, so he figured I needed a familiar friendly presence in my life to balance the hole Ally left."

"You're not wrong. I took it a bit too far, though, by sleeping with you."

"To be fair, I was a bit too weak emotionally."

"Wow. Ally must've done a real number on you when she left if you were still emotionally fragile 3 months after."

"She was the girl I loved with all my heart. We started just writing songs & our chemistry just went together too well. I asked her out & everything seemed right. We were together for over a year afterwards & I was in the process of planning this tour. She left abruptly with no explanation & I just can't get over that. It's like Billie Joe Armstrong with his ex girlfriend, Amanda. He's still hung up on her to this day, even though they broke up 3 decades ago & he moved on."

"I bet _I_ didn't help any by suddenly being back in your life."

"Oh no, no. You're fine," he said, but she then looked him in the eyes. "Ok, you threw me for a loop at first. We played love interests in a musical. That was bound to bring up old feelings. If Ally had stayed, I doubt our relationship would've progressed passed being friends & exes. You had your life & I had mine. I don't think anyone would've expected anything else besides needless drama at worst."

**She sighed loudly.**

"What?" he asked.

"Honestly, I need to take a walk to clear my head," she said, going back inside, getting dressed, then going out the door. Austin sat there, then went back inside & laid on the bed. He then picked went to one of his guitar cases on the floor & got out an acoustic, then looked at the list of songs his cousins put together for him to practice. "Hmm. 'Honestly' by Cartel. Right, I remember that one," he said, then looked up the chords & lyrics.

**Austin & his band then appeared on the roof of the building in outfits reminiscent of The Beatles' from _Let It Be_. They turned on the amps & tuned their guitars, then started playing. Marina walked while listening to her headphones while the same song played. She sang along with it. She saw epic posters for Austin & his band performing with McBusted on buildings as she walked. She stopped & looked at one of him looking at the camera as she sang.**

**Her: **Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you,  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

**She looked away, sad.**

'Cause things will never be the same.

**She continued walking as the song continued.**

So, I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

**She then saw some people watching Austin live on their smartphones in a park she cut through.**

Don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

'Cause things will never be the same

**She broke into a jog as she sped through the park, trying to get away from the people.**

So, I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

**She stopped outside of Wembley Stadium & saw huge posters of Austin hanging from it.**

'Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away

**She turned away as she sang to herself, walking away from the stadium.**

How can we resolve this now?  
We let it go and wonder how  
This can never be the same, (Can never be the...)  
Can never be the same

**She then turned back to face it, then started heading back the way she came.**

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away

Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest

**She stopped right in front of the hotel & went in.**

**Austin started playing with his band on the rooftop in their normal clothes, plugging their stuff in. Austin quickly strummed on his guitar, making sure it was in tune, then looked around at everyone & they nodded. He smirked, then began playing.**

Wake me up, I've been dreaming,  
It feels just like any other day  
I sit you down, here goes nothing  
And you're not gonna like what I say  
Get out, oh, just get out

**It showed pleasant memories of them together contrasted to the lyrics. she was moving in, then they moved her into the guest room, then them having dinner, then that Christmas Eve.**

"Get Out, Get Out,"  
That's what she said (What she said)  
"You drive me crazy,"  
"I can't believe that's what you did," (What you did)  
"And don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out,  
I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now

**It went to Austin waking up the next day, looking around, initially not seeing her. He walked through the room, looking in the bathroom & kitchen area.**

Wake me up, I've been dreaming  
Because I haven't heard from you in days  
Hazy now, this fog just follows me around,  
And it's only you that burns it away  
So, get out, oh, just get out

**It went to Marina coming into the room as he sat on the balcony as the band played in the room. She crossed the room & the band disappeared after she walked passed them. Austin looked at her as she sat down in the chair next to him.**

"Get Out, Get Out,"  
That's what she said  
"You drive me crazy,"  
"I can't believe that's what you did,"  
"And don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out,  
I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now

**They were discussing things as the song played.**

I see your face every time I close my eyes  
It's getting worse you say, it comes as no surprise

Why am I hell bent on losing when I can't get you out of my head?

**They were arguing loudly under the music on the balcony, in the room, through the hallway, out on the street, behind the stage at his next concert, then finally in their limo back to the hotel as the band played in juxtaposition to them.**

"Get Out, Get Out,"  
That's what she said  
"You drive me crazy,"  
"I can't believe that's what you did,"  
"And don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out,  
I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now

**They were back in the hotel room. They came to a penultimate moment & Austin just went & sat out on the balcony again as she sat on their bed.**

Oh, I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now  
Oh, you'll make right now

**He looked out on the city in the night, just decompressing.**

"So, this is it?" he asked her.

"Well, kinda. I still have a week before the move-in day. I actually don't start class until September, but I'm gonna spend the next over half a year learning a lot of stuff there. I've been working at this for a while. I took a gap year from my dream school so I could stay in Florida for a little while for you."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, but I _wanted_ to. I saw that you were becoming bigger & I wanted to be a part of it."

"I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but for what? I was all ready to go, but I don't know why I did."

"Hey. I had fun. You had fun. Taking a gap semester is fine. You knocked out some gen ends, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You were in music videos for me. You helped me get over Ally mostly. You helped me know what if. You were great."

"Thanks."

"Listen, it's fine. This wasn't gonna be a permanent thing anyways, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just...if you're done & back in the States, look me up if you & I are free, huh?"

"Sure," she said & they kissed, then went back inside, making out.

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	12. Outlines

**S3A Ch. 12: Outlines**

**…**

_I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
__We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight…_

**They made out hard as they came into the room. Heated in passion, they took off each other's clothes. Marina Austin's jacket. Him her hoodie, taking her shirt with it. She unbuckled his belt & lowered his fly. He searched for the hook on the back of her bra, then found it, undoing it as she lowered his pants to the floor. He lowered her sweatpants to the floor after loosening the knot. She let her bra fall off her arms & took off his shirt.**

**They both flopped back on the bed in heated embrace, tongues exploring each other's mouthes. He turned them so he was on top of her, grinding his clothed dick into her panty-covered pussy. He could feel his boxers getting wet, so he went down, lowering her panties & dove in, licking all over, but finally driving her wild when he found her clit. He swirled his tongue all around it while fingering her dripping cunt fast. She couldn't take much more after a bit & exploded all over his lower face & the bed.**

**She quickly clamped his head in between her legs & flipped them older, then dragged him up across the bed. He was initially taken aback by this, but the power of his boner was stronger & they just kissed more, him having her tasted her juice. She then went down & took ahold of his hips. She kissed his dick through his boxers, then lightly put her teeth on it, looking up at him, smiling a devilish smile. She then grabbed the hem of his boxers with her teeth & pulled them down. He lifted his midsection up a bit so they could go down his legs.**

**She threw his boxers on to the floor & grabbed his shaft. She teased his head with her tongue, getting it wet in a thin layer of spit & his precum. She then took him in her mouth & deep-throated his length, coating the rest in her saliva. She then stopped & started straddling him, taking him into her awaiting heat.**

**He felt her as he entered down below & felt like he was gonna melt, feeling her moisture over him. She gradually picked up her pace from a slow & passionate making of love to a fast & frantic _fuck_. He was enjoying it as he used his arms to grip her hips, then her bubble butt, spanking her as she rode him. She then bent forward so her breasts were engulfing his face, to which he kissed all over them until finally taking a nipple into his mouth, slowly teasing until he finally lightly bit down & sucked. She moaned out loudly as he did so. He also began thrusting upwards to meet hers.**

**He could feel her heat up even more as she was clearly reaching her limit. With a loud yell, she came all over him. He, however, had yet to be spent, so he let her catch her breath lying on him as they laid in an embrace, sweaty, then gently flipped them both over. He held her closely, slowly re-engaging in moving in & out of her with ease. He held his head over her left shoulder, body pressed hard on hers, loving the close intimacy as much as she did. She then picked his head up a bit & whispered in his ear in a breathy voice.**

"Use me. I'm your whore as much as you are mine tonight. Fucking pound into me as much as you want until you're completely empty. Even then."

**He looked at her with lust in his eyes, even some slightly tears.**

"I'm gonna miss you & your tight snatch."

"I know. Now, do it. Like your life depends on it. Make me your cum whore."

"Yes ma'am."

**He then kissed her & took off the parking brake as he immediately slammed back into her from an almost vacated position, causing her to moan, then sat up & gave equally hard thrusts. He watched her eyes go up in the back of her head as she couldn't get enough. He was at his limit, so he took a sharp, deep breath & uploaded in her pussy. She felt him filling her to the brink & came another small orgasm. She barely had time to get over it, though, as he flipped her over, rotated 180° on his length.**

**She just laid there, catching her breath with her eyes closed as he slowly thrusted inside her, holding on to her ass, giving her a few slaps on each cheek to turn it red. When he was fully hard again & ready to maintain the erection, he started increasing the speed of his thrusts. He grabbed her hips roughly & wiggled her ass on him as he slid in & out. He then pulled out & forced her to arch her body up with her face in the nearest pillow & he began mounting her as he inserted himself back into her. The wet sound her pussy made as he did only encouraged him as she moaned in pleasure & he just thrust with a lot of force, making the bead springs squeak.**

**She was overworked, overheated, & almost over-pleasured, but she didn't care, it felt too good & she was a nymphomaniac. She was leaking so badly, it made it all the way down to the bedspread down both of their legs. He was so far gone, he got a wild idea & quickly took himself out of her, then pushed slowly into her ass, causing her to moan even louder. He held there for a moment, feeling the extra tightness, then thrust in increasing frequency. She didn't say anything other than the moans, so he just kept going. He kept on powering through, jackhammering her into the bed & she moaned out, squirting her sweet juice from her pussy hard & he was pushed over the edge as he saw that, & released inside her again.**

**He then pulled out when he was done & she planked on to the bed in a mass of sweat, pleasure, & cum, breathing hard. He sunk to his knees as he deflated, then sat on the edge of the bed & quickly walked to the bathroom. She heard his piss stream hit the toilet, then flushed & he washed his hands, not even bothering to close the door to it. He then came back to bed & laid right next to her, holding her tight to him as he spooned her, neither knowing if they should say anything until they drifted off to deep sleep.**

"All right, Paris!" Austin screamed. "You guys familiar with All Time Low? This one's by them!" he added, then the electronic sound played & they started playing.

I'm half remembered, halfway across the world,  
Twice removed from my second home  
The shadow of a ghost in an old haunt  
With a lease on life 'cause I can't afford to own  
When being young starts getting old  
A new place saves face or so I'm told  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

**Rocky: **I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
**All:** I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment

**Austin: **I'm twice the man that I thought I was yesterday  
Half the time, I'm a world away  
A flicker of a soul casting silhouettes  
On the face of a town that could not get me to stay (Stay)  
And when the spark's gone, former lovers just looking for a bus to throw me under  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

**Ryker: **I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by (Ah)  
We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
**All:** I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
**Austin: **But just for a moment, (Ah)  
Just for a moment

When being young starts getting old,  
A new place saves face, or so I'm told  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

**They quieted & the guys clapped as Austin sang, then they came back in on the 3rd line.**

I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but a legend tonight (We could be a legend tonight)  
I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
They can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment,  
Just for the moment,  
Just for a moment

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**I'll post Season 4A after writing it on AO3. Please follow me on there to read the stories & chapters as I publish them there.**


	13. Special: A Ticket For Everyonne

**Special: A Ticket For Everyone**

**…**

**An airplane sound came from the speakers around everyone.**

"You guys ready here at the O2?" Austin said as the Bass came in. "This is a treat, a real _Present For Everyone_. Let's go!" he yelled & played his guitar as Ryker played his bass, then everyone else joined in with the airplane noise in the background & B-Roll of one on the screens behind them.

**Rocky: **Yeah! All right!

**Austin took the mic in his hand & walked up to the front of the stage, high-fiving the crowd.**

**Austin: **Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful  
You left, for your duty call  
Next I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
Let's go

**Austin put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar.**

**Rocky: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on **Both: **an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising,  
My coke has got no ice in now

**Austin, Rocky, & Ryker jumped & all sang.**

Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better  
Occupy my mind, writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants when we flew over France  
Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance,  
Air hostess?

**Austin walked over to Rocky.**

**Ryker: **Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid, but it made you smile  
You came over for a while  
Then you whispered in my ear the words that I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here"

**Riker chuckled slightly in a high voice.**

Hey!

**Austin made it back over to the mic.**

**Austin: **You can't because you're working,  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In England people know me,  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

GO!

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better  
Occupy my mind, writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants when we flew over France  
Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance,  
Air hostess?

"Sing it!" Austin screamed, then the audience all sang the next part.

Na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na, Na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na

**Austin bent the mic stand forward, bending down on one knee as he sang.**

**Austin: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed,  
So tell me…where I'm standing now!

**The sound effect panned around their speakers as Austin stood back up.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better  
Occupy my mind, writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants when we flew over France  
Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance,  
Air hostess?

**Austin:** Cause you're my air hostess (Na na na na, Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Na na na na)  
My air hostess (Na na na na, Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Woo!)

**They paused for a moment, letting the audience scream, then Austin pointed back to Ellington & he played the drums while they all played their guitars. Austin & Rocky played back-to-back for a sec.**

**They went back to their mics.**

**Austin:** When I woke up,  
I was so proud to see you lying naked next to me  
And the clothes you wore the night before  
Were lying on my bedroom floor and…

**Rocky: **This is how I want it to be (Ba na na na)  
You know it, I want it that way

**Austin jumped in the air & they sang the chorus.**

**All: **Baby, I don't no what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know it's true  
I love that thing you do

**Austin walked up to Rocky & they played the guitar parts together.**

**Ryker: **Seen everything, I dreamt it all  
**W/ Rocky: **Last night we did it in the waterfall  
**Riker: **Then you turned round, all I could see  
**W/ Rocky: **Was beautiful simplicity, yeah

**Austin: **This is how I want it to be (Ba na na na)  
You know it, I want it that way

"Sing it!"

Now,

**All: **Baby, I don't no what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know its true

**Austin took the mic to the front of the stage again.**

**Austin: **I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do

'Cause I love that thing you do, yeah!

**Austin put the mic back on the stand & clapped with the drumbeats, having the crowd join him.**

Baby, I don't no what to say (Ba, ba da…)  
It's like that everyday  
I've never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just, don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know its true  
I love that thing you

**Austin's hands went back to his guitar.**

**All:** Baby, (Baby) I don't no what to say (Don't no what to say)  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know its true (Ho-oh)  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do

"How are you guys doing?" Austin asked & the crowd went nuts. "That's good. This is our last night at the O2 for now, so we decided to give you guys a treat. McBusted's off for the night, so we're doing Busted's last live setlist from _A Ticket For Everyone. _You guys ok with that!?"

**The crowd cheered as Austin turned back & they began the next song.**

**Austin: **Oh, yeah, yeah

Her voice is echoed in my mind, I count the days till she is mine  
I can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh, I love a member of the staff  
**Ryker: **And I fight my way to front of class to get the best view of her ass  
I drop the pencil on the floor, she bends down and shows me more

"Sing it!"

**Austin jumped in the air again as they sang the chorus.**

**All: **That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty, none like Miss MacKenzie  
That's what I go to school for,  
That's what I go to school for

"Everyone, welcome to the stage, Joe Jonas!" Austin said as they played & Joe came out with a mic. He walked over to Austin as he sang & put his elbow on Austin's shoulder.

**Joe w/ Austin: **So, she maybe 33, but that doesn't bother me  
Her boyfriend's working out of town,  
I find a reason to go 'round  
I climb a tree outside her home to make sure that she's alone  
I see her in her underwear, I can't help but stop and stare

**Austin & Joe bounced as they sang the chorus.**

**All: **That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy, she is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty, she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for,  
That's what I go to school for

**Austin & Joe: **Everyone that you teach all day  
Knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess that's why my marks are getting so high  
I could see those tell-tale signs, telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you wanted more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for,  
I'm what you go to school for

"Bounce!" Austin yelled & the crowd did with Joe.

**All: **She's packed her bag, it's in the trunk,  
Looks like she picked herself a hunk  
We drive by school to say goodbye,  
My friends they can't believe their eyes

**Joe stopped jumping, then went back-to-back with Austin as they sang.**

That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty, none like Miss MacKenzie  
That's what I go to school for,  
That's what I-what I-

**Joe: **That's what I go to school for

"Give it up for Joe Jonas, everybody!" Ryker yelled into his mic as they gave Joe hugs & then he went off stage.

"I brought him out here to piss of the Busted fans who hate the Jonas Brothers' version of that song," Austin said with a chuckle, then took a sip of a water bottle he had sitting next to his mic stand. "Now," he started again, putting it back down on the stage. "Who's familiar with _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_?" he asked. "'Cause this is, 'She Wants to Be Me.'"

**Ellington started the drums, then they all played along.**

**Austin: **At first I told myself I need my head inspected,  
I noticed little things, same t-shirt and sunglasses,  
Then it got weirder see she cut her hair like me,  
She bought a red guitar, kept driving 'round in my car

**Rocky: **I'm kissing her and she, she slams me against the wall,  
She crashed into a bus chasing some super model,  
She's analyzed my smile, she's memorized my contacts,  
She always wears my clothes,  
Her favorite words are, "fuck you"

**A girl came out on the stage & stood next to Austin, dressed like him.**

**All: **She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity and I'm begging you  
Somebody notice me, somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

**The girl walked all around the stage.**

**Austin: **I'm saying something wrong, she's out back playing soccer  
She used to do ballet, now she's a heavy smoker  
She's so obsessed with me,  
**Ryker: **Now she stands up to pee  
**Austin: **And now her stupid games have started taking over

**Rocky: **Don't need no special help, don't need to see a doctor  
I know your worried, but I'm telling you just watch her  
It's like she's cracked my code, knows things I've never spoke of  
She wants sex all the time and still finds time to jack off!

**The girl got a wig off stage.**

**All: **She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity and I'm begging you  
Somebody notice me, somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

**The girl put an ear mic on Austin's head & chased him all around the stage as he played, sang, & ran from her.**

I'm not joking, she won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

**She chased him into a jail cell & he sang.**

**Austin: **I'm in the loony bin, wearing a pale pink nightie  
The nurse comes through the door and whispers so politely,  
**Rydell:** "Your boyfriend's here to see you  
Look pretty, take a bath  
I love his silly band, can I get his autograph?"

**The girl, now disguised as Austin (in his clothes now too), got a guitar & played the song, lip syncing to Austin's voice at the front of the stage.**

**All: **She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity and I'm begging you  
Somebody notice me, somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

I'm not joking, she won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be, she wants to be,  
She wants to be me?

**They wound down from that song, then everything went dark &, after a minute, they started playing with strobe lights going throughout. The spotlight then revealed Austin with an acoustic guitar.**

**Austin: **I don't give a damn about you  
No, nothing can change my mind, no way  
I'm happy just to let you walk away  
**W/ Ryker: **Don't think about you at night  
I'm happy to be alone, it's ok,  
But that was yesterday and now I'm  
**w/ Rocky: **Driving in my car, words wont get me far  
When they don't mean shiiiitttttt!

**The spotlights revealed the other 2 when they came in, then the entire stage was lit with fog over it.**

**All: **I'm calling you at 3AM and I'm standing here right outside the door  
And I don't think that my heart can take much more  
Scared of cracking up again, I just want it to be like it was before  
'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more

**Rocky: **I don't give a damn what you do,  
I'm going to get with you again  
And that's the way this night is gonna end  
**W/ Austin: **You say that you need time  
How long does it take to see that we are more than meant to be?

**All: **And now you're driving in your car,  
But you won't get far 'cause your car is shiiiittt!

"Sing it!" Austin yelled. The crowd sang & held up their smartphones, waving them in the air.

I'm calling you at 3AM and I'm standing right outside the door  
And I don't think that my heart can take much more  
I'm scared of cracking up again I just want it to be like it was before  
'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more

Much more!  
**Austin: **Can take much more!  
**Ryker: **Can take much more!  
**Rocky:** Can take much more!

**All:** Driving in my car, words wont get me far  
When they don't mean shiiiiiittttt!

I'm calling you at 3AM and I'm standing right outside the door  
And I don't think that my heart can take much more  
I'm scared of cracking up again I just want it to be like it was before  
'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more

"You guys are great," Austin said into the mic. "Now for just me. Why? That's a good question. Ask Charlie," Austin said as he switched to his other guitar, handing the stage hand that brought it his acoustic. He began strumming & singing softly.

Look at me up in the sky, I watch the world just pass me by  
And all my feelings give me away, it's happening more everyday  
Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great  
Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great (So great)

**Austin played the power chord, then Ellington came in & the other 2 played as well as the lights on the stage went wild. The crowd cheered hard.**

But how can I try to explain?  
Your story never seems to stay the same  
You're out of touch and I'm out of time,  
Just talk to me a while  
And joke about the things we used to see,  
It's so hard for me to smile

I've never felt so alone  
After all of this, there's so much left to lose  
And I'll take a piece of stone  
I promise you, I never meant to (To, to…)

**Confetti came down from the ceiling & shot out of cannons on the side of the stage.**

Well, how can I complain  
When everybody seems to know my name?  
You're out of luck and I'm out of line  
It's such a selfish compromise,  
A self-indulgent, useless bunch of lies  
I never thought you would believe

Hold me now, don't wake me up,  
Pull me down and then back up  
All again for all to see

A lowdown whisper, A guilty stare,  
Your stagnant beauty makes me glare  
Silly games in the sun,  
In the sun, In the sun,  
Oh, in the sun

Well, how can I complain?  
Your story never seems to stay the same  
I'm out of luck and you're out of line  
It's such a selfish compromise,  
A self-indulgent, useless bunch of shit  
I never thought you would believe

Go!

**Austin ran over to the catwalk where he & Rocky went wild on the guitar solo.**

**When it wound down, Austin went back to his spot on the stage & they played softly again, playing the song out.**

Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great  
Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great

**Only Austin played as it was just a spotlight on him. He just spoke the words as he played the guitar.**

Well, maybe a change will keep me high  
Stop me thinking, wondering why

"Man, that song's so good!" Austin said backstage & it went to his video diary for the tour. "It's all about Charlie's feelings about Busted & Fightstar at the time. The fact that it's just him singing about his frustrations is great."

**It went back to the stage as the crowd went nuts & Rocky played the guitar chords.**

"Mood whiplash!" Austin yelled out, then began singing.

Your face is everywhere I go now, you're on every television show now  
Baby, I need you  
You're everything I want in someone, but you don't even know who I am  
Baby, why should you?

**Rocky: **Spreading all over your video,  
Watching every single scene in slow-mo  
Tracking you down on the Internet  
'Cause I ain't seen you naked yet...

**All: **I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with...me,  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

**Austin: **I even know the place that you live  
And I don't care who your boyfriend is,  
'Cause, one day, it's gonna be me  
And I think that I'm obsessed with you girl,  
'Cause I copy everything you do now  
And Pepsi lets me taste you

**Ryker: **God must of spent a little more time on you  
In school uniform, you look so good  
And you say that you're not a girl,  
But I'll make you a woman

**Austin: **I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with...me  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

**Ellington: **Every single thing you do,  
Every time I look at you  
I become a slave for you  
You drive me crazy  
**All: **You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you Britney

**Ryker: **Now, what the hell can I do to get closer to you?  
You can run, you can't hide  
I'll make you feel good inside (Na na na na na na na)  
What the hell can I do to get closer to you? (Na na na na na na na)  
You can run, you can't hide, I'll make you feel good inside...

**All: **I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with me  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with me  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

"Man, that song's cringe, but we all know who Britney was. Who's _David_, though?" Austin said, then they started playing.

**Rocky: **You've always been this way since high school;  
Flirtatious and quite loud  
I find your sense of humor spiteful,  
It shouldn't make you proud  
And I know your pretty face gets far with guys,  
But your make up ain't enough to hide the lies

**All: **Are you sure that you're mine, aren't you dating other guys?  
'Cause you're so cheap and I'm not blind,  
You're not worthy of my time  
You're just a whore, who sleeps around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around  
Don't know you…

**Austin: **You left your phone, so I invaded, I hated what I saw  
You stupid lying cunt, who's David?  
Some guy who lives next door?  
So, go live in the house of David if you like,  
But be sure he don't know Peter, John, or Mike

**All: **Are you sure that you're mine, aren't you dating other guys?  
'Cause you're so cheap and I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw you sleep around the town  
And I got proof because the word's going around  
Don't know you

Ooh-ooh-ooh, whoa-oh-oh

**Ryker: **And I know that you try to break me into pieces  
And I know what you're like, but you can't hurt me now, I'm over you

**All: **Ooh-ooh-ooh oh, whoa-oh-oh  
**Austin: **Don't like you-ooh  
**All: **Ooh-ooh-ooh oh, whoa-oh-oh

Are you sure that you're mine, aren't you dating other guys?  
'Cause you're so cheap and I'm not blind,  
You're not worthy of my time  
You're just a whore, (You're just a-) who sleeps around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around (Words going around)  
Don't know you…

Don't like you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh oh whoa-oh-oh,  
Don't like you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh oh whoa-oh-oh,  
Don't know you

"All right. Anyone over age of consent looking to get laid tonight?" Austin asked. "Find you that guy or gal you're into here & rock their world. Don't be selfish or lazy about it. Get your teenage kicks!" he added, then they started to play with the winding up, then the guitar chords.

1, 2, 3, 4…  
All right!

**Ryker: **Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?  
Everytime she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighborhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night  
Come on!

**Rocky:** I'm gonna call her on the telephone  
And have her over 'cause I'm all alone  
I need excitement and I need it bad  
'Cause it's the best, I've ever had

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night, come on  
Come on!

**Instrumental**

**Austin: **Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?  
Everytime she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighborhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night

**Ellington: **I'm gonna call her on the telephone  
And have her over 'cause I'm all alone  
I need excitement and I need it bad  
'Cause it's the best, I've ever had

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night (All right!)

I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight  
**Austin: **Get those teenage kicks right through the night, yeah  
All right

**The drums came in & Rocky played the guitar as Austin sang while holding his mic.**

The more I look, the more I find it hard to see  
I'm uncultured, but I'm not quite sure what that means  
Why bring me down and complicate?

**He joined in on guitar.**

You take my words,  
But then you hear them a different way  
Your talking leaves me not quite sure what to say  
We're talking now, but is it too late?  
Who's listening now? Why won't you

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this  
I don't wanna leave you, but maybe I need to  
There's gotta be better than this  
Oh, we'll never know

Do you remember when we talked for hours on end  
Just being stupid, but at least we didn't pretend  
Your smile helped me to find my way  
Who's listening now? Why won't you

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this, oh  
I don't wanna leave you, but maybe I need to  
There's gotta be better than this, oh  
Oh, we'll never know

I'll dream this away  
And come back another day  
When I'm less afraid of it all

**They played the instrumental.**

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this, oh  
I don't wanna leave you, but maybe I need to  
There's gotta be better than this

Oh, we'll never know,  
Oh, we'll never know,  
Oh, we'll never know

**They played the last chord.**

"Oh yeah!" Rocky yelled. "This one's called 'Fake'!" he announced, then he played the guitar chords.

**Austin: **I can't believe what my girlfriend did today,  
She screamed so loudly and then she turned away  
**Ryker: **Why did she cut me down to size?  
She left me wondering, 'Can I do it right?'

**Austin joined in on the guitar.**

**All: **What am I gonna do now the game's up?  
Can't get her off, that's kind of rough  
She'd better not tell my friends today  
So, baby, tell me now, do I need to measure?  
'Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
I'm just hoping that the fear will go away  
**Rocky: **Don't wanna be a fake

I woke up in a sweat, felt a disgrace  
She looked so beautiful, love on her face  
**Ryker: **Feeling stupid all on my own  
I put it down to experience, 'cause now I've grown

**All: **What am I gonna do now the game's up?  
Can't get her off, that's kind of rough  
She'd better not tell my friends today  
So, baby, tell me now, do I need to measure?  
'Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
I'm just hoping that the fear will go away  
**Austin: **Don't wanna be a fake

Don't wanna be a fake, it's quite uncanny  
'Cause my favorite film's _When Harry Met Sally  
_Now I'm finished, there's no way that we're ever gonna be okay  
Don't wanna be a fake, how long can I go?  
You might find me reading _Cosmo  
_When I'm finished,  
You know that you're gonna wanna be with me,  
Gonna wanna be with me,  
Gonna wanna be with me

Yeah!

**Rocky: **Got a girl on my sofa, yeah, getting undressed  
I gotta know, can I deliver? 'Cause I'm feeling stressed

**They paused a second.**

And she's got big breasts!

**They picked back up.**

**All: **What am I gonna do, is my game up?  
I've got the goods, is that enough?  
There's almost nothing left to say  
So, wish me luck, not gonna run  
The final countdown has begun  
Not gonna see, or hear them laughing in my face

What am I gonna now the game's up?  
I can't get her off, that's kind of rough  
She'd better not tell my friends today  
So, baby, tell me now, do I need to measure?  
'Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
I'm just hoping that the fear will go away

**Austin: **Don't wanna be a fake

"Hard to be fake when you're nerdy," Austin said, then Ellington played them in.

**Rocky: **It's always been up to your friends, they'll make your mind up for you  
The popularity's gone to your head, but, still, I don't ignore you  
**Austin: **You ran for school election, you even got my vote (But did you know)  
My favorite pastime's poetry, and yesterday I wrote

**Both: **Just because I'm nerdy and my friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean that I swing that way,  
You've got complications and a reputation,  
Wouldn't wanna get in your way, oh, anyway

**Austin: **This morning you walked past my door,  
Just like a daydream, but much more  
I followed you 'round to the store,  
And I was shellshocked when I saw  
**Ryker:** You and your friends were smoking,  
It always makes me choke  
**Austin: **And did you know  
**Ryker:** I'd do anything to have you,  
But I wouldn't take your tote?  
Hey!

**All: **Just because I'm nerdy and my friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean that I swing that way,  
You've got complications and a reputation,  
Wouldn't wanna get in your way,  
Oh, anyway

**Austin: **Anyway, yeah  
**Ryker: **Oh, anyway

**Austin: **You said my words were beautiful,  
They almost made you cry  
The markings on the wall were jaded,  
I wonder why

**Rocky: **1, 2, 3, 4…

**All: **Just because your nerdy and your friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean she won't swing your way  
She's got complications and a reputation,  
Go ahead and stand in her way  
Just because your nerdy and your friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean she won't swing your way  
She's got complications and a reputation,  
Go ahead and stand in her way,  
But anyway

**Austin & Rocky played the guitar riff.**

Anyway, anyway  
Mmm...

**They started playing the next song, 'You Said Know.'**

**Austin: **You're so fit and you know it  
And I only dream of you  
'Cause my life's such a bitch,  
But you can change it

Maybe you need somebody just like me  
Don't turn me down  
'Cause I've got no car and I got no money

**All: **I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no!  
The whole world was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet

**Ellington: **Since (Since) the day (The day) you ditched me (You ditched me),  
I'm feeling so pathetic  
'Cause the guys, well, they've ditched me  
And it's all because of

**All: **You and your friends are laughing at me now  
If you think that I'm nothing,  
Ask your sister what you're missing!

I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no!  
The whole world was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet

**Ryker: **Maybe you think that you're too good for me  
Tonight, when you get home, you're gonna see

**The sound effects played.**

I know I've got  
Something better than you, baby

Na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na, Na na na na (Woo, woo)  
Na na na na, Na na na na (Woo, woo)  
Na na na na, Na na na na (Woo, woo)

I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no! (Woo, woo)  
The whole world was watching and laughing (Woo, woo)  
On the day that (Woo, woo)  
I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no! (Woo, woo)  
The whole world was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet

**Austin started laughing.**

"God, the lyrics to that song are so bad! This one's better. We're off to the year 3000," he said & the electronic sounds came through the speakers.

Oh…yeah!

**They played.**

**Austin: **One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise  
**Rocky: **Went out to the backyard to find out  
If it was one of those rowdy boys  
**Ryker: **Stood there was my neighbor called Peter  
And a Flux Capacitor

**All: **He told me he built a time machine  
Like the one in that film I've seen, yeah, yeah

He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine" (Is pretty fine)

**Rocky: **He took me to the future in the flux thing and I saw everything  
**Ryker: **Boybands and another one and another one and another one  
**Austin: **Triple breasted women swim around town totally naked!

**All: **We drove around in a time machine  
Like one in that film I've seen, yeah, yeah  
He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water, (Not much has changed, but they lived under water)  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine" (Is pretty fine)

**They cut the guitars except for Rocky's & sang. Joe Jonas came back out on the stage & joined their singing.**

I took a trip to the year 3000  
This song had gone multi platinum  
Everybody brought our 7th album  
It had outsold Michael Jackson

I took a trip to the year 3000,  
This song had gone multi-platinum,  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album

He told me he built a time machine  
Like one in that film I've seen, yeah, yeah

He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"  
**Austin: **She's pretty fine

**All: **He said, "I've been to the year 3000, (3000)  
Not much has changed but they lived under water, (Not much has changed, but they lived under water)  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"

Oh, wow!

He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water, (Not much has changed, but they lived under water)  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"  
She's pretty fine

Oh, wow!

He said, "I've been to the year 3000, (I've been, I've been to the year 3000)  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"

**Joe went back off stage as the crowd cheered, then _Rocky _switched to an acoustic this time & started playing it while Austin sang, holding on to his mic with his hands.**

**People got out their phones & turned them on with the prompt on the screen behind them & waved them back & forth slowly as they sang along.**

Along she came with her picture,  
Put it in a frame, so I won't miss her  
Got on a plane from London; Heathrow,  
It seems such a shame, yeah...

**They all played with Rocky. Austin played the power chords on his electric guitar.**

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers,  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**Austin w/ Rocky: **Heard she's engaged, spoke to her best friend,  
No one's to blame, here's where it all ends  
And I feel the pain 'cause I'm without her,  
I feel the pain...

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**Just the bass & drums.**

**Austin: **I see the sight with a different light  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling  
'Cause I've been searching in my head  
For the words I thought she'd said for too long...

**No instruments but Austin's guitar.**

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers,  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**They all played, Austin played the guitar solo right out on the catwalk near a mic that was out there.**

**Ellington:** Oh yeah!

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers, **Ellington: **(Slipping through my fingers)  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on (The light on, yeah)  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone, (Went through my-)  
I'm sleeping with the light on

I feel her…slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on, (Now she's gone, gone)  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone, (Went through my veins)  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**The song ended on the last chord.**

"I miss you, Ally," Austin said & the stage went pitch black.

**After a minute of the crowd cheering, a CG video of an organ came up & played some notes. The crowd went nuts as a spotlight showed Austin, Rocky, & Ryker all up on stage on a raised podium behind the drums with blazers, white shirts, & ties on with a close-up on the slide screens. They stood there stoic until Ellington came out with a ring box & Rydel (who was hanging backstage that night) came out in a bridal gown & they did a play-act of him proposing & she saying yes. They clapped, then their guitar necks came up from in front of them from below the podium & they took them. Ellington then kissed Rydel. After, Ellington got to his drums & Rydel got to a keyboard next to him. She then played the intro keys & he hit the drums with the other guys starting to play guitar. Austin jumped over Ellington on to the lower stage as he did, driving the crowd nuts, as more confetti shot out of the cannons on stage. The lights lit up a bunch of different colors & swayed to & fro on the stage as they played.**

**Austin: **I'm so rushed off my feet, **Rydel: **(Ah)  
Looking for Gordon Street  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

**Ellington:** Cause she's so right for me, **Rydel: **(Ah)  
Her daddy disagrees  
He's always hated me because I never got a J-O-B  
'Cause she's mine

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid who ran away and hid,  
But it's the best thing that I ever did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So, looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin: **The neighbors spread the word  
And my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away from everybody gathered there that day and  
Just in time

**All:** And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid who ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her,  
So, looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin jogged out on to the catwalk to the mic out there.**

**Ellington: **Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause, anyway, she didn't wanna stay,  
So please believe me when I say

**Austin: **She's glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting, oh yeah!  
**All: **The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name

'Cause true love lasts forever **Rydel: **(True love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together,  
You might as well forget her and walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding **Rydel: **(We're back together)

It's better than regretting **Rydel: **(It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name **Austin: **(No, no, no, no)

'Cause true love lasts forever **Austin: **(True love lasts)  
And now we're back together,  
You might as well forget her and walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding

**They played the last note & the stage went black again. The crowd chanted 'encore.'**

**Ellington & Rocky played the drums ominously, with the lights strobing with the drumbeats.**

**They paused for a second.**

"One, two, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Austin yelled, then he played the guitar chords.

**Austin pointed to the audience on the last "do" of each line for them to sing.**

**All: **Do do do do do, do  
Do do do do do, do  
Do do do do do do, do

"Sing it with me!"

**Austin: **She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
And her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
**Ryker: **Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she; that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
I'd like to bone her 'cause she gets me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round that she cooks in the nude,  
She don't care, she don't care

**Austin: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new-found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she; that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

She was all I thought about, the girl I couldn't live without,  
But then she went insane, she couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She'd had enough and shaved five colors off and now...  
She's just a weirdo with no name

**Rocky & Austin rocked the guitar solo.**

Everybody wants to now her name  
How did she cope with her new-found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she; that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do  
Do

**Rocky: **One, two, three, four!

**Austin began the guitar chords of the next song.**

**Austin: **Went out with the guys and before my eyes,  
There was this girl, she looked so fine  
She blew my mind and I wish that she was mine  
Then I said, "Hey wait up," 'cause I'm off to speak to her

And my friends said, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blonde hair (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And love was in the air  
She looked at me (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest is history (You'll never get her, never gonna get that...)

**All: **Dude, you're being silly 'cause your never gonna get that girl,  
**Austin: **And you're never gonna get the girl

**Ryker: **We spoke for hours,  
(She) Took off my trousers, (Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
And we had fun  
Then, my friends, they all looked stunned, yeah, yeah

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl

And my friends said, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
**Austin: **She gave me more street cred, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the book she read (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
And how could I forget,  
She rocks my world (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl, yeah, yeah (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl

She looked incredible, just turned 17  
I guess my friends were right  
She's out of my league,  
So what am I to do?  
She's too good to be true

**Ryker: **One, two, three, four

**Austin & Rocky rocked the guitar solos again, first playing at each other, then back-to-back.**

**Rocky: **But, three days later, went 'round to see her,  
But she was with another guy  
**Austin: **Then I said, "fine," but I never asked her why  
And, since then, loneliness has been a friend of mine

And my friends said, (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
They tell me every day (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
It'll be okay  
Yeah, she rocked my world (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl (Such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that...) All right

**All: **Dude, such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

**Austin played the opening chords quickly. Everyone else joined in as he jumped in the air for a few seconds.**

The sun is in the sky and it is gonna be a glorious day, huh  
**Rocky:** So, pour yourself a coffee, put your clothes back on, and tell me your name  
**Austin: **Now, hearts are getting broken, but I guess it's what they call growing up  
We don't expect results because the British kids just don't give a...

**Ellington: **(Fuck!)

**Rocky: **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Austin: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah!

"Sing along!"

**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Oh, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
Yeah

Hey! Whoa!

**Rocky: **My voice is gone from screaming and my body aches from giving you hell (Na na na na, na na na na)  
You've gotta know the truth that we're not in this for the cash, but it helps (Na na na na)  
Whoa (Na na na na)

Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Austin: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
Nothing every happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah

**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Yeah, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
**Austin: **Rocky!

**Rocky played the solo.**

Oh!  
Yeah!

**Austin raised is hands above his head to get everyone to clap with the drumbeats.**

**All: **Everybody knows (Hey!)  
Everybody knows (Oh yeah!)  
Everybody knows  
**Austin: **Oh, we're gonna die in this town

You know, you know  
**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Yeah, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town

Whoa,  
Woo!  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
**Austin: **We're gonna die in this town

**They finished, then Ryker went into the next song on his bass after Austin put his fist in the air, then pointed back to Ellington to cue up his drum playing.**

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay please!

**Rocky: **Set the scene, I think I'm in love now  
Your eyes are green, you come from above now  
Easy, girl, I think we're alone now  
Let's get the motion in the ocean, so turn off your phone now

I want to put my hands on your skin  
Underneath the clothes that you're in  
So, kick off your shoes, let the fun begin

Yeayeayeah

**All: **Please, please, please!  
**Rocky: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now,  
Please, please, please!  
M-m-m-must be a dreamer  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay, please!

**Austin: **The sun sets the color of fire (Ba ba da, ba ba da)  
Red hair you're taking me higher  
I'm not sure what's happening to me  
If you were god, then I would believe  
You love yourself more than you love me, oh!

**All: **Please, please, please!  
**Austin: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now  
Please, please, please!  
M-m-m-must be a dreamer  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you

Please, please, please!  
C-c-c-c'mon with me now,  
Please, please, please!  
Oh, you got me thinking of England  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you, yeah you know I do!

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay, please!  
Please, please, Lindsay, please!

**The crowd: **Ooooh, babababadoooh  
Ooeeeh

**Rocky: **Girl, I'm talking to you now  
Come on!  
Girl, I thought that you knew now

**Austin:** I wanna run my hands through your hair, (Hands through your hair)  
Cover the room with your underwear, (Your underwear)  
We'll be making out like we don't care oh yeah

**Ryker: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now,  
M-m-m-must be a dreamer  
I wanna get with you!

**All: **Please, please, please!  
**Austin: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now  
Please, please, please!  
Oh, you got me thinking of England  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you, yeah you know I do!

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay, please! **Austin: **Yeah  
Please, please, Lindsay, please! **Austin: **Yeah!  
Please, please, Lindsay!  
Please, please, Lindsay!  
Please, please, please, please me!

**They played the final chord.**

**Austin then began the next song.**

"Everybody, clap with the drumbeats!"

**Austin: **The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So, hold me till the sun burns out,  
I won't be lonely when I'm down

"Clap!"

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer

**Rocky: **I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (By and watch them fall)  
So, hold me till the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah! When I got you, oh, to make me feel better  
When the nights are long, they'll be easier together

**Austin: **Looking in your eyes, hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do, I'll be in bed so close to you  
**Rocky: **To hold you through the night and you'll be unaware  
That if you need me, I'll be there

**Austin: **Yeah, I got you,  
Oh, to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
**Rocky: **Yeah! When I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long, they'll be easier together  
Yeah, when I got you…

**Rocky & Ryker began the final song of the evening.**

**Austin: **The worst is over and the sky is clear  
And there's not a place on Earth I'd rather be than here

**Ellington joined in on drums.**

But on the horizon, as the morning breaks,  
I can see a brand new day that's full of new mistakes

**He joined in on guitar.**

They tell me that only the strong survive  
I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
I guess I'll see you in the afterlife  
They tell me that only the strong survive

**Rocky: **Gotta keep on running, stay on the attack  
'Cause the day you quit's day you wish you had it back

**Austin: **They tell me that only the strong survive  
I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
I guess I'll see you in the afterlife  
They tell me that only the strong survive

**Ryker & Rydel: **Ooh

**Austin: **If we're gonna die tomorrow, (Ahh)  
At least we can say  
Life has been all right  
Yeah, it's been all right (Ooh)  
**Rocky: **We can beg or we can borrow, (Ahh)  
But in the end, everything's all right  
Everything's all right, all right

**It got quiet, minus the guitars.**

**Austin: **Every time we get up, are we destined to fall?  
And I'm asking myself, is it worth this at all?  
Every corner we turn, we just run into walls  
Because living here feels like a kick in the balls

Every time we get up, are we destined to fall? **Rocky: **(Destined to fall)  
And I'm asking myself, is it worth this at all (Worth this at all)  
Every corner we turn, we just run into walls  
Because living here feels like a kick in the balls

**They played the instrumental, then played the last chorus of the song.**

They tell me that only the strong survive  
I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
I guess I'll see you in the afterlife  
They tell me that only the strong survive, yeah!  
Hey!

**All: **Na na na na, na na na na na, na na na  
Na na na na, na na na na na, na na na  
**Austin: **Na na na na na  
**All: **Na na na na, na na na na na, na na na

**Austin: **They tell me that only the strong survive! Yeah!

"THANK YOU, O2! We'll see you next time!" Austin yelled & the went off the stage.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**A video came on with Rocky playing an acoustic & Austin playing his electric while they were sitting on chairs, but the only one illuminated by a spotlight was Rocky. He sang while they played softly.**

Lately, I've been-I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been-I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be-we'll be counting stars

**Ellington came in on the drums & they stood up while the lights all came on.** **Rocky switched to an electric & he & Austin played while Ryker clapped in the air.**

"Hands in the air! Keep those hands going…& get ready to sing!" Ryker said into the mic.

**Ryker: **I've seen this life like a swinging vine,  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold,  
Just doing what we're told

**Austin: **I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
**Ryker: **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**They kicked up the energy with their instruments.**

**Rocky: **Lately, I've been-I've been losing sleep **Ryker: **Hey!  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard **Ryker: **Hey!  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars

**Ryker: **Let's go!

**Rocky w/ Austin: **Lately, I've been-I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be-we'll be counting stars

"Ladies & gentlemen, give it up for The Vamps!" Ryker shouted & they came on to the stage.

"What's up boys!?" Austin said.

**Bradley: **I feel the love, and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is our four-letter word  
Take that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold

"Make some noise!"

**Austin: **I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong things  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
**Ryker: **Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly

"Let's go!"

**A few of them jumped up & down.**

**Rocky: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars

**All 3: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard, hey!  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**Bradley: **"Makes some noise for our friends, everybody!"

**Ryker: **Oh, take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned  
**W/ Rocky: **Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

**All: **Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

**Ryker: **Everything that kills me  
Makes me feel alive

**Rocky & Bradley: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

"Let's go!" Austin shouted.

**W/ Austin: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep (Hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**All: **Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

**…**

**Later**

**…**


	14. Setlists

**Setlists:**

**Ch. 1: **Last Young Renegade (All Time Low)

Girl All the Bad Guys Want (Bowling For Soup)

Emily (Bowling For Soup)

Let Her Go (Passenger)

If I Can't Be With You (R5)

**Ch. 2: **Nothing (McFly)

Tell her (Jesse McCartney)

Sweet 16 (Green Day)

**Ch. 3: **Love Like War (All Time Low)

Sorry's Not Good Enough (McFly)

**Ch. 4: **Reunion (Busted)

Girls (The 1975)

Crashed the Wedding (Busted)

Five Colours in Her Hair (US Version) (McFly)

That Girl (McFly)

Everybody Knows (McFly)

Mandy (Jonas Brothers)

**Ch. 5:** Hammer to Fall (Queen)

**Ch. 6: **I'll Be OK (McFly)

Air Hostess (Busted)

**Ch. 7: **End of the World (McFly)

**Ch. 8: **Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavigne)

Stuck On You (Ross Lynch)

**Ch. 9: **Stella (All Time Low)

**Ch. 10: **Don't Stop Me Now (Queen)

Air Hostess (Busted)

Crashed the Wedding (Busted)

Star Girl (McFly)

Five Colours in Her Hair (McFly)

Silence is a Scary Sound (McFly)

Double Take (Ross Lynch)

Heart Beat (Ross Lynch)

Cruisin' For a Bruisin' (Cast of Teen Beach Movie)

Coolest Kids in Town (Cast of Teen Beach Movie)

Heaven Knows (The Pretty Reckless)

Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da (The Beatles)

**Ch. 11: **Honestly (Cartel)

Perfect Mistake (Cartel)

**Ch. 12: **Outlines (All Time Low)

**Special:  
****Main: ****All by Busted:**  
Air Hostess  
That Thing You Do  
What I Go to School For  
She Wants to Be Me  
3AM  
Why  
Britney  
Who's David  
Teenage Kicks  
Better Than This  
Fake  
Nerdy  
You Said No/Crash & Burn  
Year 3000  
Sleeping With the Light On  
Crashed the Wedding

**Encore: All by McFly:**  
Five Colours in Her Hair  
That Girl  
Everybody Knows  
Please, Please  
I've Got You  
Only the Strong Survive

Counting Stars (R5 cover of One Republic)


	15. Full Season

**Season 3A**

**...**

**Ch. 1: The Beginning of the End**

**...**

**2020:**

**Austin was at a small club, playing with his band.**

"Hey, everyone!" Austin said. "I hate the rest of the album, but this song's the best one from it. This is 'Last Young Renegade' by All Time Low."

**He began strumming, turned towards Rydel who was playing as well, Ellington came in on the drums, then the rest of them started playing & he sang into his mic. He tok the mic into his hand & held it close to his moth as he sang.**

Just a couple kids on a summer street  
Chasing around to a flicker beat  
Making mistakes that were made for us,  
We brushed them off like paper cuts

You said you're sick and tired of it, it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day, oh oh  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us

"Sing it!" he said as they kicked it.

You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
We had to say goodbye

**The song calmed back down. He strummed with Rydel as he sang.**

Underneath the lights of a motorway  
That's where I go to keep your ghost away  
We used to be such a burning flame  
Now we're just smoke in the summer rain

You said you're sick and tired of it, it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day, oh oh  
I miss you every single way-ay-ay  
We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us

You were my last young renegade heartache,  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling,  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there,  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you go?

**Rydel strummed as Austin took the mic in his hand & hopped down into the crowd, then had a guy hold his phone to record a snapchat video while he sang to it & the girls around him.**

You were the best thing that ever happened to me  
And I'll keep on fighting just to make you believe

**He took the phone back & made it back to the stage, then started playing his guitar again by the second line.**

You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling,  
We had to say goodbye  
I want to know that you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you  
Don't want to let you, I'll never let you go

**The scene faded away as the song came to an end...**

**...**

**Season 3A**

**...**

**Ch 1: **The Beginning of the End**  
**

**...**

"All right, thanks for coming, guys. We have a few more songs, then we're done for tonight. These are by Bowling For Soup. I'd like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, 'cause she's the girl that _this_ bad boy wants," he said & started playing the chords. Everyone else then joined in.

8 o'clock, Monday night, and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing,  
But she doesn't notice me

**Austin played the chords while bringing his elbow upwards, then brought his arm down, while also bringing the neck of his guitar downwards, then back up when he strummed.**

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

**He played his guitar normally.**

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing  
She'll never notice me

'Cause she's watching wrestling,  
Creaming over tough guys,  
Listening to rap metal,  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache,  
Racetrack season pass,  
Drivin' in a Trans Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie,  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

**Austin bent his mic stand back towards him as he held it at the mic itself while Rocky played the chords.**

There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked

**He stood there as it was quiet except for the lone guitar, singing.**

Now I'm watching wrestling  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped (moped, moped)

**He started playing his guitar, as everyone else came back in too.**

It's like a bad movie  
She's looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want

'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want, (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want,  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

**They ended the song.**

"Now, this is the original version of a song that came out weeks ago for one of my music videos. It's called, 'Emily.'"

**He played the guitar as he sang.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this;  
Another dose of unhappiness  
I gave it all and managed to get shot down yet again **(The others joined in)**  
So I got drunk, had sex with all your friends  
You told me that I should never call your house again

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you threw me away

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily

You got your money and I got cast  
Outside, thrown out on my ass  
In the city with no one else,  
Nowhere else to go  
So then I hooked up with a model from Singapore  
Emily, I sure am glad you didn't want me anymore

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
When you threw me away

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake Emily, Emily

**They played the instrumental, then Austin took his mic off the stand, then sang to the crowd.**

She was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world  
A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand  
I see her in my dreams at night, I see her when I close my eyes  
I just can't seem to shake, Emily, yeah

**He quickly put the mic back on the stand & played again.**

Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved the day  
Emily (Emily), ah  
Emily (Emily), ah  
You saved my ass

**He was at his house's door, then went in.**

"Ally, I'm home!"

* * *

**A Week Later...**

**Dez opened the front door to Austin's house.**

"Austin? You here?" he asked, looking around. "Well, of course you're here. You haven't been anywhere else all week," he whispered to himself. "Austin!?"

**He went up the stairs, got to Austin's room's door, then opened it. He stepped in, stepping on a can. He picked it up.**

"Beer?" he asked, reading the label, then sniffed it. "Oh, that smells yuckie," he said, setting it down. He turned on the light.

"Hey, turn that off!" Austin said, turning around & looked at Dez. He had peach fuzz, his hair is messy, he was wearing clothes he's worn for days, & he smelled like he hasn't showered in a week **(which he hasn't)**.

"Austin? Man...you look just terrible."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Dez. Now, if you could just leave, that'd be fantastic," he said & turned around, lying down.

"Listen, Austin. Why have you not been coming out of your house, man?"

"On the table," Austin said as Dez looked. He picked up the note & read it.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry, Austin. Listen. You gotta get out of here."

"No, Dez. I just wanna stay here & sulk."

"You've been doing that for a week now. You've gotta get out of your house & play some shows."

"Dez, I can't play shows. Not right now, like this."

"Well, then we've gotta get you out of this."

"I doubt you could do that. I'm just not ready to go back out yet."

"Look, man. You're hurting & I understand, but you haven't updated your YouTube page for weeks since you went on that tour & started sulking here."

"Dez, I'm just not in any state of mind to perform anywhe-."

"That investor from _Reprise_, will be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's coming to record you for his boss to see if they'll approve you."

"Oh man."

"Yeah, but since you don't wanna get out of bed..." Dez said, getting up & started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Dez. I'll do the show, but only 1 song."

"Of course. Luckily Trish & I got some other bands to cover for the rest of the time," he said, heading out the door. "Show's at 8 tonight I'll pick you up at 7:20 to take you there."

**With that, Dez left. Austin couldn't believe it.**

"I don't have any new songs. Ally left me, so I don't have her to help. Maybe I don't need her," he went to his keyboard, grabbing some paper & a pencil. "Man, this sucks. I don't know how I can be famous, or get music awards without being with her," he said as he started to play some notes. He started singing. "I don't wanna be famous," he sang as he started to think of more lyrics. "I don't wanna if I can't be with you. Yeah, that's brilliant!" he wrote the words down as he started it off.

* * *

**It turned to the stage scene. Austin & Dez are standing back stage.**

"You sure you're ready, right?" Dez asked.

"Yeah. It's just that I don't wanna do anything without Ally, you know? We were gonna move into my beach house together & I was gonna get started on serious music & video production & she could write her own."

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for ya, man."

"Yeah. I was looking forward to moving out of my mom's house to live with her. My mom's got a boyfriend now & he's kind of a douche."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's an ok person to be around, but most of the time he just pisses me off."

"How?"

"Well, for 1 thing, he argues with her a lot. She doesn't catch it, but I hear it constantly. Another thing is that he keeps strumming his damn acoustic guitar like he's trying to learn to play Spanish guitar, or some shit like that. He's not very good. It's more of a nuisance than him trying to get better. I could play circles around him."

"Yeah."

"On top of that, whenever he talks during any of the 2 dinners we've all had together, he just drones on & on, not even breaking for food. He talks so much that, by the time I'm finished with my food, he still hasn't even touched his plate. I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't try to sound like Ghandi, or Martin Luther King Jr, ya know? He just keeps saying all of these Hallmark-esc stupid statements about the hope he has in our generation & how I've got potential. It's nice to hear, but not as much as he talks about it, or _how_ he talks about it, ya know?"

"Yeah, must be brutal."

"Yeah. It can be. My mom says that she's not having him move in, or anything like that, but it's pretty much that. He's over all the freaking time. We never get a break with him. I mean, it's cool that he can fix my mom's car for her, so she doesn't waste much more money on mechanics to try to fix it, when it's not even fixed yet. But, he's just over every fucking day. Even at night, he doesn't go home. He just sleeps over in her room. I personally wouldn't wouldn't mind him coming over, if he went home once in a while, but when he's over all the time, I can't stand it. I feel like I'm gonna snap eventually," he said, pulling out a flask & then took a big swig.

"Hey, hey. No," Dez said, taking the flask away from him. "No more drinking. You're here to play a decent show, not to screw up on stage."

"Will you _stop_ that?" Austin said, taking back the flask. "This is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now & I don't need _you_ taking it away," he added, taking another big swig.

"Sorry, man, but you need to be on your game tonight. You got all cleaned up, so we don't need you looking like shit again," he said, looking Austin over.

"You're right. I need to focus. Though, if you think _my_ drinking's a problem, just look at my mom. She drinks a lot more than usual while hearing him drone on & on. It's not good for her."

"I hear ya."

"Mr. Moon, you're on in 4 minutes. I suggest you wait on the side of the stage for when the person up gets done."

"All right," he said & they walked to the side of the stage. When they got there, they saw the guy before them start singing a song. He played an acoustic guitar with a girl on the keyboard next to him. Their drummer was waiting behind them.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
And you let her go

**The drummer came in.**

Staring at the bottom of your glass,  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies,

But you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep,  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no

And you let her go  
Ooooh, ooooh, oh no

Well you let her go

**(Short Instrumental)**

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go

**(The instruments cut off then he sang the last part)**

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

**The crowd cheered as he got up. He made his way to the back of the stage where Austin was & turned towards him.**

"Good luck with your audition," he said, shaking Austin's hand.

"Uh...Thanks, but how did _you_ know...?"

"Don't worry about that. Just do great," he said, then walked off.

**Austin's in deep thought as he has the strangest sense of déjà vu. The guy turns back to Austin & he flashed back to several years prior.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

When Austin was done singing 'Unstoppable,' he asked if anyone wanted to say anything else, "I do," a dude about Austin's age said, entering the room. He had a tie-less suit on, a bit of long hair that trailed off to the side of his face, & his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"And who are _you_?" Austin said, getting up & looking back at him.

"Just a guy who understands what you're going through 'cause it happened to me a little more than a month ago."

"Ok, well, where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, going up to the podium. "Now, thank you. I'm here to speak because a similar thing happened to me a month ago. I have a belief statement here I wrote, that I'll read for you all." he pulled out a few pieces of paper from his coat pocket & started reading it.

"I believe that if you've suffered the pain of loss, you can still have good days/times.

A Family member of mine passed away recently and it shook up my family. My brother, mom, grandma, aunts, uncles, and I are all hanging in tough. It's sad of course, but I've learned that if I don't think about it too hard, or much, I can repress my feelings of being sad a bit.

I learned that from the overwhelming feeling of sadness I got from thinking I'd never see, or talk to him again begin to dissipate. It was because I didn't think about it too much is how I didn't feel too sad about it. If you've ever had a loved one who's passed away, or someone who's important to you pass away, you know the type of sadness I'm talking about. If you don't, picture a person who's important to you, now picture he/she's been ripped out of your life before they're time and that you'll never be able to converse, or see them again. That's what I felt and am feeling.

He left a big hole by leaving and will definitely be missed. Especially by his friends and family. I know that for a fact many people are going to miss him because of all the "Sorry" cards we have been getting in the mail. I swear there must've been a hundred of them.

Since the day it happened, I've had some good days and times. I've played video games with some friends on Xbox live and rocked out to music while doing so on "Rock Band" and I've killed people on "Modern Warfare 3." I've hung out with my friends and have had good times, even though we're in school. The point is, good times can still be had even after a loss, or sad time.

It's true you can still have good times even if a loved one has passed away, like I talked about earlier. Like, if you hang out with friends, are alone, watch TV, or play video games. As long as you don't wallow too much in sadness over losing that important someone for too long. As long as you stay strong as you can. Besides, the person who died wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness for too long.

That's my belief thanks too all of you," he said, then walked down the aisle towards the door to get out of the church. Everyone clapped as he walked down the aisle.

"Hey, man," Austin said & he turned around. "You're gonna be ok."

"You too," he said, then gave a peace sign & walked out. Austin could've sworn he saw a small quick flash of light. He went to the doorway & there was no sign of him. All Austin saw was a piece of paper folded on the outside railing & a note that said, 'Don't think about it too much & you'll be fine,' with a copy of his speech.

**Then, Austin saw what looked like Tommy Chong come through the door.**

"Did you just see that, man? It totally blew my mind, man," he said, then he sat in one of the back rows of seats.

'No, wait, even further than that!' Austin thought & remembered back to months prior to that.

* * *

**The scene changed to the party...**

"_He's_ with Marina?" Austin asked Kayla.

"Yep," Kayla answered. "He makes her happy."

"Good for them. What's _his_ name?"

"I think it starts with a J, but I'm not sure."

"Huh. I'll be right back," he said & ran up to them. "Hey, Marina."

"Oh, Austin. Hi."

"So, you're going out with _this_ guy now, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, about when we were 13-"

"It's fine. I wish you'd told me you were back in Miami though."

"Didn't wanna bring up old feelings."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Sorry."

"No harm. Hey, Austin Moon," he said, extending his arm & shook the guy's hand.

"I know, J." the guy said while shaking his hand.

"That stand for something?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh. Ok. Dick," he said, then whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. So, you guys staying for the party?"

"Not for much longer. We're gonna catch a movie in a bit."

"Oh. That's nice. Well, see you later."

* * *

**Flashed back to present:**

**The guy walked out the door as the announcer introduced Austin. He then walked out on to the stage to the keyboard with his guitar behind his back & set it to the right sound.**

"Hello. I'm Austin Moon & I've got a new song for you guys. It's called, 'If I Can't Be With You,'" he said into the mic in front of him, then started the song with his band coming out behind him & they starting to play their instruments after he played the opening keys.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco, and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can never get enough!

**Austin strummed his guitar.**

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks,  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you

I could sail around the whole world,  
But I still won't find a place  
As beautiful as you girl  
And, really, who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future  
Without you in it, colors start to fade,  
Ain't no way I'm gonna lose you,  
Nobody in the world could ever take your place  
You're the kind I can't replace  
And I can never get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you!  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you

**Ryker sang the backup lyrics.**

(If I can't be with you)  
Oh if I can't be with you  
(If I can't be with you)

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you  
And  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No beach house in Miami  
The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
If I can't be with you

With you

**Austin got done & the audience cheered. They bowed, & walked to the side of the stage.**

"Dude, you did great!" Dez told him.

"Thanks, man. Hold on a sec," Austin said, then ran to the exit. When he opened it, then stepped out. He saw the guy standing against the wall, looking at his phone.

"Oh, hey," he said, noticing Austin & putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey," Austin said, walking towards him, both of them having their hands in their pants pockets with their sleeves hitched up & jackets behind their arms. He was wondering what was gonna happen next.

"Heard your song. Not bad."

"Thanks. Who are _you_?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't..."

"Don't give me that. You were at my Dad's funeral 3 years ago. You spoke & then disappeared in a bright flash of light. Then, a guy who looked like Tommy Chong came up to me & then entered the church. You're dressed almost exactly like you were that night & you don't look like you've aged much since then, if at all. Then before that, you were with Marina at the party at Kayla's house 2 years ago. So, what's up with you?"

"Listen, if I told you the whole story, you most likely wouldn't believe me. I'm a friend, believe me."

"So, what's your name?"

"Just call me J. That's all I'm giving you. Also, sorry about Ally. Things sometimes get worse before they get better."

"What?" Austin was really confused. Just then, Dez opened the door. The guy looked towards the door & Austin turned around to look at him.

"Austin, the record exec wants to talk to you."

"Just a sec. I just need to finish talking to..." he said, turning around & seeing no one, his sentence trailing off in his confusion.

"Talking to _whom_?"

"There was a guy standing here who I was talking to. He wasn't making any sense. Did you see where he went?"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Really? Damn, he must've disappeared again."

"What?"

"Eh, nothing really important. He wants to talk?"

"Yeah. He's right here," Dez says as Austin went back in.

"Hey, Austin. Tony Mignognia," he said as they shook hands. "Listen, I like your stuff. I recorded this show for the other executives to listen to. If they like you, I'll email you with their decision, but it looks like you'll be adopted by _Reprise_ soon."

"All right. I'll keep an eye on my inbox."

"All right. We'll be in touch," he said, leaving.

**Austin went home, confused as fuck. When he got home, he went to his room & watched TV, trying to make sense of what went on that night.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 2: Give Me Therapy**

**...**

"Dez, I don't wanna go to therapy," Austin said as they stood outside a therapist's office.

"Well, you need to talk to someone. With Ally gone, you're a wreck. Now, my cousin's a therapist & she said she'll give you a trial on this. If you don't like it, you don't have to go anymore, but I think you should at least _try_ this."

"This isn't PTSD, it's just a break-up."

"With a girl you loved so much, it kept you bedridden for nearly a week in a drunken stupor. How'd you even get beer anyways?"

"My cousin Ryker got me some for my 18th birthday last year. We kept it hidden in the fridge at his place. Luckily, he didn't drink any of it."

"Whatever. Look, just go this once. If you don't feel like it's working, you don't have to come back. K?"

"All right, fine," he said & they went into the room.

"Ah, Dez. Right on time."

"Hey, Jessica," Dez said.

"And you must be Austin," she said, extending her hand, which he shook.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Hey, I'm not that much older than you are. Call me Jessica."

"All right, Jessica."

"Good. Have a seat. Dez, why don't you wait out int he hall."

"Okey-doke," Dez said, then went out of the room, closing the door.

"So, Dez told me you're having some problems. I told him to let you tell me in your own words."

"Yeah. My girlfriend of the last few years has apparently broken up with me. While I was on tour over the last few months, she packed her bags & moved away. I don't know where, I don't know if she'll be back. All I know is that she apparently moved away, wanting nothing to do with me."

"That's rough."

"Yeah. Now I don't know what to do."

"Well, everyone copes in their own ways. Have you ever had anything like this happen to you in the past?"

"I mean, sort of. When I was 14, an ex of mine had to move away with her family. I felt alone, since this was before I became friends with Dez."

"What did you do after she moved?"

"Well, not much. I just focused on school stuff. Then my cousins were looking for someone to help out with their band, R4, & I auditioned. We did some stuff for about a year, then I broke out on to my own channel. I had Dez help me with shooting & editing videos 'cause I'm lazy."

"Did you feel better with your music?"

"Yeah, I did. Or, at least I started to."

"Well, that might be the first step. Why not express yourself creatively through your music? In addition to that, I want you to see me at least once a week. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, if you think it's best."

"All right. sorry that this didn't take longer, but you're literally here on my lunch hour. Next week, I should be able to squeeze you in for longer at a better time. How's next Tuesday at 1:00?"

"Good. Thanks."

"No prob. Just remember, it's just a relationship. The pain will be here now, but you'll heal. How you do that is up to you."

"Yeah..." Austin said, then it flashed to that Friday at the beach.

**The guitars & drums began as the band & Austin were on stage.**

Everything she said to me means nothing  
Even words of sympathy mean nothing  
I'm feeling down and I hate the sound of nothing  
What's the point in hanging round for nothing?

**Rocky: **And I can't remember falling in love with you  
This was agony  
And you knew you're putting me through  
**Riker & Austin: **This misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**Austin: **I found it hard to hold a conversation  
And being with her's just an aggravation  
I could stay, but I didn't have the patience  
I'm sick of her pathetic explanations

**Rocky: **That's why I've forgotten falling in love with you  
This was agony  
And you knew you're putting me through  
**Riker & Austin: **This misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**Austin: **You'll never bring me down  
'Cause I'm so far above you  
You think you're strong,  
But you're nothing to me now  
And I hope you will be happy  
This time around

And I can't remember falling in love with you  
This is agony  
Did you know you're putting me through?  
Oh, this misery taking every memory  
Just tell me why this misery won't go away  
How can we carry on this way?

**They played the song out after he finished singing.**

**Austin went to the keyboard with his mic, sat down, & put the mic in the stand next to the piano. He started playing the opening to the song. The others started playing when it was their time to come in. He looked down towards the piano keys & started to sing.**

Oh...

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone,  
Just thinking about her

**Light acoustic guitar joined in.**

I can't believe her hold on me,  
It's somethin' indescribable  
I know she knows,  
But won't you please

**Drums & bass joined in.**

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

Oh, 'cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh and tell her I love her,

Oh yeah,  
Just tell her I love her

**The electric guitar played. Austin got up at the same time, then sang towards the crowd.**

The way that she moves,  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye,  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe, her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows,  
But won't you please, please, yeah

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her,  
I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

If you see my girl,  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, just tell her, I love her

If you see my girl, (Yeah)  
Just tell her I miss her smile (Tell her I love her)  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes,  
Gonna see her in a little while

'Cause I know (I know) when she holds on to me,  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, (oh) oh, (yeah) oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**He sat back down at the piano to play more.**

And tell her I love her, oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her

**He played the piano out as the song finished. The crowd went wild.**

**He got up, got the mic, walked back to where he was standing, then put the mic on the stand & got his guitar.**

"Ok, last song for tonight, so thanks for coming & enjoy the rest of your evenings, guys. Hit it!"

**The drummer hit a beat then everybody started playing the song.**

Bring me back to an hour ago  
Time stands still as the years go by  
Brown-eyed girl, that's throwing down a bottle of old English,  
Back in the warehouse

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California to Jane Street  
The kids' all right, all right as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well, you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

Sleep on the floor, on cardboard  
Stab at my heart, like a dartboard  
Light-skinned girl, that I dream about a long, long time now  
From the Midwest, to the beach

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California, to Jane Street  
The kids' alright, alright as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

**(Instrumental/Guitar Solo)**

(Say, eh, oh!)

Old days are fine,  
But left so far behind  
From California, to Jane Street  
The kids' alright, alright as they'll ever be  
'Cause you will always be my,  
Well you will always be my,  
You will always be my sweet sixteen

**The crowd cheered.**

"Thanks for coming out to support the label! We'll see you guys later."

**Austin waved then went backstage as he unplugged his guitar & put it in his case.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 3: (Evening Out) Don't Go Changing**

**...**

**Austin was seated on his porch after a day of trying to get his organizing done, but his thoughts always drifted back to trying to make sense out of all of the madness. He was drinking a beer while listening to Rock music from his laptop.**

_Bring me back to an hour ago  
__Time stands still as the years go by  
__Brown eyed girl that's throwing down  
__A bottle of Old English  
__Back in the warehouse_

**He started singing with the lyrics.**

_Old days are fine but are left so far behind_  
_From California to Jane Street_  
_The kids alright, alright as they'll ever be_  
_'Cause you will always be my_  
_Well you will always be my_  
_You will always be my Sweet 16_

"Hey there, sexy," a familiar female voice said to him. He looked over to the direction it came from.

"Marina?" he asked, looking at her confused. He turned down the music.

"Yeah. Dez told me to talk to you & told me where to find you."

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Whatever you want. Green Day?" she said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yeah. They're the only band I've consistently gotten a great amount of enjoyment out of over the years. I figured I could try & make sense out of all this bullshit going on in my life while listening to them, but I can't. Like Billie Joe Armstrong, I'm kept in a state of perpetual confusion with life."

"Yeah, I heard about Ally. I know how much you love her."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for not becoming an insane jealous person over that. I've had to deal with _that_ before," he said, taking a sip from the bottle of beer. He then offered her one.

"Thanks," she said, taking it & unscrewed the cap. "So, why'd you choose something from their worst albums?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The Trilogy is far from being their worst albums. I mean, they're far from their _best_, but certainly not the worst."

"All right, whatever."

"I chose it because the song was written about Billie Joe's old girlfriend, Amanda. He dated her for a while until she broke up with him over them signing to _Reprise_. The way he writes about her shows he's still hung up on her doing so. That's how I imagine I'll be for a while. Ally was my one, ya know?"

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am. You remember Mr. Gotham?" **(Go-tham is how it's pronounced)**

"One of the high school English teachers?"

"Yeah. He made us read _The Great Gatsby_ in 11th grade."

"Oh god, _that_ slog?"

"I know, right? Anyways, he talked about Gatsby being a tragic hero or something because he lost Daisy, who was his first girlfriend, as you know..."

"Yeah."

"And he tried to save her from her douchebag husband Tom. Only problem? She didn't really love him. If she did, the bitch would've waited longer for him to get home from the war he fought in. On top of that, she had a kid with Tom & Gatsby's a hopeless retard. Anyways, I feel similar to Gatsby because I don't know what gonna happen."

"Why do you sound like you're Pierre Bouvier?"

"What?"

"You're being _really_ over the top with how you're feeling. It's understandable, but if anyone were reading what we're saying, it'd sound like whoever's writing it doesn't know how to convey emotions properly. Come on, we're getting you out of here for a few hours."

"And going _where_?"

"The boardwalk down at the public beach. You need an evening of fun. Possibly followed by a night of fun," she said, then finished off her beer & got up.

"Um, you know I'm _just_ coming off a relationship, right?"

"Of course. Just telling you that it's on the table. Come on," she said, going to the stairs.

"Hold on. Gotta put my laptop inside & lock the doors," he said, then did so. "All right," he said as they got to her car. "You have the conn," he added as they got in.

"Aye aye, captain," she said, chuckling.

**She drove them to the boardwalk.**

**They got out of the car & started walking around the place.**

"Well, isn't this quaint," Austin said. "I feel like I'm back in the 80s. Good decade for media but I don't know about everything else," he said, looking around at the older establishments.

"All right, calm it down, Plato. We don't need philosophy tonight. We're here for something different. You wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure, I guess."

**They did that.**

"You remember Collin?"

"A bit. What about him?"

"Well, when we all took our senior trip to Orlando to go to Disney World for the weekend, we all went up to our hotel's roof & he took one look down to the city & immediately clung to the wall near the door to the roof. He wouldn't come down until we all did. I mean, i get a bit queazy with heights, but I don't freak the fuck out over them."

"I mean, Acrophobia _is_ a serious thing."

"Yeah, but Collin's not worth the seriousness."

"Why?"

"The dude's an asshole. I mean, he was fine in middle school, but ever since 9th Grade, he turned into a serious douche. You have no idea how many times I wanted to punch him for his douchy-ness."

"So why didn't you?"

"We never saw each other outside of school. Plus, after what happened with Garrett, I just decided it wasn't worth it."

"Right. I remember hearing about that," she said as they came down from the ferris wheel.

**They got off it.**

"Yeah. Plus, here's the stupid thing about him. He was fine for a little while in 9th grade, but then became a sack of shit right as we started our spring semester during that grade. He just became unbearable to be around, but we ended up sitting at the same table at lunch & hanging out sometimes after school because of mutual friends. Then, in 10th grade, when he finally got a girlfriend & started getting laid, he turned back to how he used to be...for a bit. Then he turned back into an unbearable asshole after a few weeks of being in that phase of their relationship."

"Wow."

"Yeah. On top of that, he asked her out, they went out for a bit, she broke up with him to go out with another guy, then, when she broke up with _that_ guy, she wanted to get back together with him, then he wondered if he should & we told him not to because she wasn't good for him, then he did anyways. Wouldn't you know, they're not together anymore."

"Wow, he sounds pathetic."

"Yep. Also, he's going to college to be a corrections officer."

"Ok..."

"You understand why that's stupid, right? You don't _need_ to go to college to be a C.O., you only need to wait a few years after high school, study for the test you need to take for the job, then take the test & pass it to become one."

"Wow. That's even _more _pathetic."

"Yeah, & the fucker has the nerve to tell _me_ I'm pathetic for only making offhand references sometimes. Seriously, fuck that guy."

"Geez. Hey, at least you're bitching about people you hate that you no longer have to deal with rather than...you know."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Austin said, then leaned over the railing on the boardwalk & looked out on the water as the sunset.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Hey, whatever happened to that guy you were at that party with, um..." he snapped his fingers.

"J?"

"Yeah," he said & they walked slowly.

"I don't know. We met at the party, had some drinks, talked, had sex back at my place while my parents were on their second honeymoon, & we didn't go out again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a bit sad that I never saw him again, but there was never any commitment for either of us."

"Huh."

"Plus, the sex was fantastic."

"Oh?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah. My god, he just kept getting me going until we both fell asleep."

"Now who sounds like they're not conveying emotions properly?"

"Hey," she said, then slapped him in the arm.

"Well, it's true," he said with a laugh.

"I guess..." she said, chuckling.

"Oh, I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This; us laughing together. We haven't done this since we were 14, before you moved away."

"Yeah. We were really good at making each other laugh."

"Yep. Sort of makes you wonder."

"About what?"

"About _us_. What would've happened if you didn't move away. I mean, we loved each other enough to give each other our virginities."

"Yeah, we did. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm having a lot of mixed feelings. I mean, we were together for 2 years before you moved away. Though, I was with Ally for almost as long & we knew each other for longer, where as we were in the same graduating class since Kindergarten. I mean, I didn't get the nerve to talk to you until 7th grade, but we knew of each other for a while before that."

"Yeah. You were always the shy kid who kept to yourself, palling around with Dez."

"And _you_ were always one of the girls in the class, hanging out with the other girls, not interested in boys like me," he said as he leaned over some railing, his arms on the railing to prop himself up, & she leaned against the railing next to him with her back, arms crossed.

"What do we do now that _we're_ able to be together again?"

"Well, not sex. Not _yet_ anyways. We're having fun, but I'm still coming off of Ally. I mean, we wrote songs together, traveled the East Coast on last year's tour, went to dances, sang together, & a lot of other stuff."

"Wow, sounds like you guys went through a lot."

"Yeah, we did. We-"

"Hey, you're Austin Moon," a guy with a few others said, walking up to him.

"Yep. What's up?"

"You suck, dude."

"What?"

"Your music, it's all teeny-bopper crap."

"Yeah."

"That's a matter of opinion. I like to think I produce stuff that can appeal to more than just them."

"Anything you produce that can appeal to others are just your covers."

"Ok. And? What's wrong with me doing covers?"

"Nothing, except that you play more covers than you do originals."

"Ok, considering I only have a few albums out, how would you suggest I fill up my setlist? I love doing covers of my favorite songs. It's not like I'm ripping anyone off by doing that. It's part of my schtick. On top of that, I'm starting my own label to bring more people to the public consciousness."

"Yeah, well..."

"Well, what? Come one, Marina. Let's go," they started walking again.

"Bet you won't cover anything heavier than Pop Punk."

"Oh I will, don't worry. I have before & I will again. Wow, what assholes," he said that last sentence to Marina as they walked.

"Well, people will have their opinions."

"Yeah, but did that tool have to be such a dick about it?"

"No, but some people are like that."

"Yeah, i guess."

**Nearby, they heard some people singing in a karaoke restaurant.**

"Wanna go get something to eat in there? Maybe sing?"

"Eat, sure. Sing, I don't know."

"Table for 2, please," Marina said.

"Right this way," the Host said, then led them inside the restaurant to a table with menus. "I will be right back with water," he said, setting the menus on the table as they sat.

"All right," Marina said. "So this place is nice, huh?"

"Yeah, like the whole Rock N Roll look its got going on."

"All right," the host said, getting back to them, pouring water & putting out flour chips with salsa & guacamole. "Welcome to _Songs on the Rocks_ where you can either rock out to the others singing, or take a turn yourselves. We only have karaoke tracks from Rock songs dating back to the 50s, so no overtly Pop material, Rap, Country, or anything else here. If you'd like, I can set you in the queue after you finish your food."

"You know what? Set me up for that."

"All right. What about you?" he asked Austin.

"Um, not tonight, sorry," he said.

"All right, but if you change your mind, let me know. Tonight's specials include a nice two-piece chicken breast with gravy, your choice of veggies or rice, & a drink for $12.95. We're also running our summer specials, where every night, one section of our menu is 25% off. Tonight, it's the Mexican food."

"Wow, you guys serve a lot of different foods," Austin said.

"We serve all kinds of foods because we accept cultural diversity, unlike the SJWs out there. That is something that our boss has told us to tell patrons in case they wonder about that, so sorry if it offends you, but we're not changing our stances."

"It's ok," Marina said.

"Can I get you both something to drink while you look over the menus?"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," Marina asked.

"Orange Soda, no ice," Austin said.

"All right, coming right up," he said, going to get the drinks.

"So, what are you looking at?" Austin asked her.

"I think that chicken sounded good. What about you?"

"I'm thinking a few enchiladas with rice. I haven't had Mexican in a while, so that should be great."

"Yeah."

_"One night and one more time;  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great  
__'He tastes like you, only sweeter'"_

"Huh, they still include Fall Out Boy."

"Why wouldn't they? They're a Rock band."

"No, they _were_ Rock, but now they're Pop. Nothing wrong with that, but it's just that they've changed, definitely."

"I guess."

"All right, one Shirley Temple & one Orange Soda. Have you guys decided, or do you need another few minutes?"

"I've decided," Austin said. "I'd like an appetizer of nachos, extra cheese, with buffalo chicken, bleu cheese on the side. Then, for the main course, two enchiladas, mild, with rice pilaf," he said, then handed the menu back to the guy, who wrote down his order on a pad.

"Excellent choices. And you, miss?"

"I will have that chicken breast special, with broccoli & rice on the side, extra gravy for those," she said, then handed him her menu.

"Great. Oh, & your song choice for later?" she whispered it in his ear. "Good one," he said, writing that down too. "All right, I'll be back with your nachos in a few minutes," he said, then walked away.

"Oh look. The karaoke stage is right over there," Marina said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, pointing it out.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wanna sing?"

"Let's just get our food first."

"All right."

**They got their food & ate.**

"Wow, that was pretty good," Marina said.

"Yeah."

"So, you ready?"

"For what?"

"Karaoke."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Have some fun tonight," she said, grabbing his arm & bringing him to the stage. She then picked a song on the computer touchscreen in front of them & got them some mics. She handed him his & started the song. The song then started with the guitars. Austin started singing when the lyrics came up.

Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
Have a smoke, pour a drink  
Steal a kiss in the dark  
Fingernails on my skin  
Like the teeth of a shark  
I'm intoxicated by the lie

In the chill of your stare  
I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights  
Of an oncomin' bus  
For the thrill of your touch  
I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

**Marina: **Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

**Both: **We go together or we don't go down at all (We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

**Marina: **Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
Wipe the drive, clean-slate  
Quick, sound the alarm  
No escape from the truth  
And the weight of it all  
I am caught in the web of a lie

**She then pointed to him to queue him in.**

**Austin: **And the bitch of it all  
Is that I'm runnin' from  
The desire of the people  
To whom I belong  
At the end of the day  
You can tell me I'm wrong  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

**Both: **We go together or we don't go down at all( We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
Let's go

**Guitar Solo.**

**Austin: **Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
It feels like war (It feels like war)  
Love feels like war (Love feels like war)

**Both: **Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

Hearts on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Love feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

One more time

We go together or we don't go down at all (We go together or we don't go down at all)  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
Don't go down at all

**Marina: **Is this the end of us?  
**Austin: **Or just a means to start again?

**The other people clapped. Austin smiled, then put the mic down. He then went back to their table & paid the check, then they left. They then walked back to Austin's beach house.**

"Listen, are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to think through some stuff."

"Ok. Listen. Here's my number," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Oh, same as it was 4 years ago."

"You remember?"

"Yeah. You were my girlfriend for the better part of a year. I have that shit memorized."

"Aw. That's sweet. All right. So, you'll call me if you need someone to talk to?"

"Yeah. See ya," he said, opening the door & walking in, then looked into the dark house as the moonlight came in through the skylines.

**He then saw a transparent Ally walk towards the beach, look back at him, then walk out the doorway & disappear. He went out on to the porch & looked out at the water crashing on the beach. He thought back to several times he & Ally walked out on to the beach in the days before the tour.**

**He breathed out as a piano came in, then some guitars & voices started singing.**

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good

**He started singing as he walked down on to the beach towards the vision of Ally.**

Can't stop, I can't stop loving you  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do  
I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way  
'Cause I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, whoa, yeah

**He sang out powerfully as he stood on the beach.**

Sorry's not good enough, (Good enough) why are we breaking up? (Breaking up)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing **(He clenched his chest where his heart was)**  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love) baby, don't call this off because sorry's not good enough

**She faded away. He walked the beach again with his hands in his jean pockets. Rocky sang as he did.**

Don't stop, all those things you do  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end,  
We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Whoa, whoa

Sorry's not good enough, (Good enough) why are we breaking up? (Breaking up)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love) so, baby, don't call this off because sorry's not good enough

**Austin sang as he saw Ally on the beach again & sang at her.**

Oh, you said you'd never leave me, be there to hold and please me  
Sorry's just not good enough for you,  
But everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do

**They all sang.**

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good

**The band appeared on the beach with their instruments as Austin sang the next part with increasing intensity to Ally.**

Don't go changing, **(X8)**  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (Sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing

**Austin sang into his mic with them as he played his guitar with them.**

Sorry's not good enough, (Don't go changing) why are we breaking up? (Don't go changing)  
'Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing (Don't go changing)  
What was I thinking of? (Thinking of)  
You said you're out of love, (Out of love), so, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough,  
Sorry's not good enough,  
Sorry's not good enough

**They played the last chords & the song ended with Austin getting back up on the porch & sitting in the chair he was earlier that evening, dejected.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 4: She Left Me**

**...**

**Austin with his guitar appeared on a stage with Ellington on drums before a crowd & a sound started playing before the other guys joined in. The crowd went wild for a sec, then one of them sang.**

**James: **It's been a while, but we're back again  
With every one of our sixth form friends  
And, how the hell do you look the same?  
Tell you the truth, you're the only reason I came

With canapes and Tears For Fears  
Under a banner says, "It's been ten years"  
They always play the same damn songs  
I never planned on staying here so long

**Just the drums played while they sang & Austin clapped with the beat, getting some of the audience to do so.**

**Austin & James: **Ditch this reunion,  
It's our reunion  
Just here for you again,  
Just here for you again

**They picked it back up with the guitars.**

**Charlie: **I wanna hear about the last 10 years  
So much has happened since you disappeared  
If I still could, then I still would

God only knows  
How many things I wish I'd said back then  
Can we get out of here and go somewhere?  
If I still could, then I still would, yeah

**They played their instruments.**

**Matt: **So many things to talk about  
Our different lives, how they turned out  
You know, I never liked this place  
It got me through the day, just seeing your face

The way you look, the way you glow  
It doesn't matter where I go  
No matter who I bump into,  
It always leads me back to you

**James & Austin: **Ditch this reunion,  
It's our reunion  
Just here for you again,  
Just here for you again

**Charlie: **I wanna hear about the last ten years  
So much has happened since you disappeared  
If I still could, then I still would

God only knows  
How many things I wish I'd said back then  
Can we get out of here and go somewhere?  
If I still could, then I still would, yeah

**They played the breakdown. The song then went a bit quiet.**

"Take it Austin!" Charlie yelled into the mic. Austin sang & clapped in a rhythm, which the crowd did too.

**Austin: **I wanna hear about the last ten years  
So much has happened since you disappeared  
If I still could,  
Then I still would

**They started playing their instruments again.**

God only knows  
How many things I wish I'd said back then  
Can we get out of here and go somewhere?  
If I still could,  
Then I still would, yeah

**They played the song out, then Austin then went backstage & kissed Ally.**

**Austin then awoke in a cold sweat. He looked towards his clock. 6:00.**

"Damn. What was _that_?" he asked, lying back down. "I mean, I know I miss Ally, but was I performing with _Busted_?" he asked, then thought for a little while before going back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

**The day before...**

"Hey, Dez, where's Austin?" Trish asked at the partially-renovated building.

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's at his house. He's supposed to help pick out the equipment we need & pay the bills."

"Ally being gone's really affected him, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Here," Dez said. "Here, add some more stuff to the cart. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a friend Austin could need right now. I'm gonna go get her," he said, then walked out of the building.

* * *

**Austin was sat on his porch overlooking the beach. He then heard a knock oh his front door, so he went to go see who it was. He opened the door.**

"Marina. Hi," he said.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, stepping aside & she came in.

"Nice place."

"Yeah. It was my uncle's."

"You buy it off of him?"

"Um, no. He died earlier this year & left me it in his will."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, now I'm living here."

"With Ally?" she asked as he lead the way to the living room.

"Um, no. We were _supposed_ to live here together, but she left. To where, I don't know," he sat down on the couch. She sat in a chair next to the couch 90° perpendicular to it.

"Oh. Dez told me you were hurting about Ally. Now I know why. I knew you needed cheering up, but not to _that_ extent."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry I came on a bit strong when we did the musical, by the way. I was overcome by the feelings of seeing you again after so long."

"I figured. Seems a little convenient you're back here around the time Ally would leave me, though."

"I mean, I transferred schools last year to be able to take classes at my college for performing arts early. I moved back down here over the Summer. You were on tour, so I couldn't see you even though I wanted to. Then, when school got going, I was busy with all of the classes & whatnot. It was just as much of a surprise to me that Ally was your girlfriend as it was that you found out I was back down here."

"Hmm..."

"Yeah."

"So, how _are_ classes going?"

"Oh, good. I'm learning a lot. How're things going with your record label? Aren't you starting one?"

"Yeah. It's currently finishing being built. In fact, thanks to that show I did on Saturday, we got aa good amount of support to fund it. We're supposed to shoot a music video later today after the construction is done for the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**The scene turned to them starting to play the song in a dark room with lights above them. They started playing their guitars.**

"1, 2, 3, 4," Riker said, then everyone else came in. Austin then started singing.

Bite your face to spite your nose,  
17-and-a-half years old  
Worrying about my brother finding out  
Where's the fun in doing what you're told?

I said, "No!  
Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you  
I'm not your typical stoned 18-year-old  
Give me a night, I'll make you  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
But girl I'm not your savior"  
Wrestle to the ground,  
God help me now

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

A pair of frozen hands to hold,  
Oh, she's so southern so she feels the cold  
One moment, I was tearing off your blouse,  
Now you're living in my house  
What happened to just messing around?

I said, "Yo,  
I think I better go; I can't take you  
You just sit and get stoned with 30-year-olds,  
And you think you've made it  
Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age  
Instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground,  
God help me now

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

Told her from the start,  
Destined to be hard  
Told her from the start,  
"I'll break your heart"  
Destined to be hard,  
Break your heart

I said, "Yo,  
I think I better go; I can't take you  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
But girl I'm not your savior  
Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age  
Instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground,  
God help me now

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

'Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
And eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17,  
They're just girls, they're just girls

'Cause they're just girls...

**They played the instrumental.**

(Just girls, just girls)  
'Cause they're just girls, just girls

**They played the song out.**

**Marina clapped as they put their stuff away.**

"All right, get that edited together & ready to upload in the next few days," he told Dez, who was behind the camera.

"Ok, Austin," he responded, then Austin went over to Marina.

"How was that?"

"Really good. I like that song."

"Yeah, it's really good. We're using this as a place to shoot music videos anyways, so we thought to shoot one here."

"Yeah. Hey, did you ever throw a housewarming party after you moved into your beach house?"

"No. Why?"

"I think you should. Y'know, cheer you up. Live the rock star life for a night."

"Hmm...maybe you're right. But, who'd be up for a party with not a lot of time to prepare?"

"You're kidding, right? I go to an entire school of college kids wanting to party. I can make some calls."

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?"

"Oh, just leave it to me," she said, then Austin & his band's instruments started playing outside of his house on the porch with people both in the house & on the beach listening in.

"Ready!?" Riker yelled & Austin started singing.

I'm so rushed off my feet  
Looking for Gordon Street  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

'Cause she's so right for me  
Her daddy disagrees  
He's always hated me  
Because I never got a J-O-B

'Cause she's mine

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could have been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid, but it's the best thing that I ever did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Rocky: **The neighbors spread the word  
And my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away  
From everybody gathered there that day

Just in time

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could have been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Riker: **Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause anyway she didn't wanna stay,  
So please believe me when I say

**Austin: **She's glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
**All: **The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain  
She didn't wanna shitty second name

'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding **Austin: **(We're back together)

**All but Austin: **It's better than regretting (It's better than regretting)  
**All: **The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain  
She didn't wanna shitty second name **Austin: **(No, no, no, no)

**All but Austin: **'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
**All: **You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding

**The crowd applauded.**

"All right, thanks for coming to the late housewarming, everyone. We're hitting you up with all of the hits from the 2000s, not just from America either. This next one's by McFly."

**He played the opening chords, then they all played together.**

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do

**Austin: **She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

**Riker: **She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
And I'd like to bone her 'cause she gets me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round  
That she cooks in the nude,  
But she don't care, she don't care

**Austin: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair!?"

She was all I thought about,  
The girl I couldn't live without  
But then she went insane,  
She couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She'd had enough and shaved five colors off  
And now...  
She's just a weirdo with no name

**They played the bridge of the song.**

Everybody wants to now her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with five colors in her hair!?"

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do  
Do

**They finished the song, then Rocky counted them in.**

One, two, three, four!

**Austin: **Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes,  
There was this girl, she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind,  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said, "Hey wait up," 'cause I'm off to speak to her

And my friends said, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blond hair (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And love was in the air  
She looked at me, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest is history (You'll never get her, never gonna get that...)

Dude, you're being silly 'cause your never gonna get that girl,  
And your never gonna get the girl

**Riker: **We spoke for hours  
(She) Took off my trousers, (Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
And we had fun  
And my friends, they all looked stunned, yeah, yeah

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl

And my friends said, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
**Austin: **She gave me more street cred, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the book she read (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
And how could I forget,  
She rocks my world (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl, yeah, yeah (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl

She looked incredible,  
Just turned seventeen  
I guess my friends were right,  
She's out of my league,  
So what am I to do?  
She's too good to be true

One, two, three, four

**Austin & Rocky went wild with the guitar solo. Austin even walking down the stairs & playing to some of the people below them, then ran back up to the mic during the next verse.**

**Rocky: **But three days later, went 'round to see her,  
But she was with another guy  
And I said, "fine," but I never asked her why  
And since then, loneliness has been a friend of mine

**Austin: **And my friends said, (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
They tell me every day (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
That it will be okay  
Yeah, she rocked my world (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl, (Such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that...) yeah

Dude, such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

"All right. Now, we're gonna need you guys to sing along. The words you need to know are, 'everybody' and 'knows,' right? We'll let you know when it's time to sing along, k?" Austin asked & most everyone nodded. He started playing the chords.

**Austin: **The sun is in the sky and it is gonna be a glorious day, huh  
**Rocky: **So, pour yourself a coffee, put your clothes back on, and tell me your name  
**Austin: **Now, hearts are getting broken, but I guess it's what they call growing up  
**Rocky: **We don't expect results because the kids 'round here just don't give a...

**Guitar chord.**

**Ellington: **(Fuck!)

**Austin: **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Riker: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
**Austin: **Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah

**Austin pointed to the crowd & sang with them so they got it in this chorus.**

**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Oh, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
Yeah

**All: **Hey! Whoa!

**Rocky: **My voice is gone from screaming and my body aches from giving them hell **All: **(Na na na na, na na na na)  
You've gotta know the truth that we're not in this for the cash, but it helps (Na na na na)  
Whoa (Na na na na)

**Austin: **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Rydell: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
**Austin: **Nothing every happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah

**Austin pointed again, this time letting them sing their part by themselves.**

(Everybody knows) You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) When Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
Rocky!

**Rocky played the guitar solo.**

Oh!  
Yeah!

"All right, everyone. Here we go. What now?" Austin asked & pointed to them with his mic in his hand.

Everybody knows (Hey)  
Everybody knows (Oh yeah)  
Everybody knows  
**Austin: **Oh, were gonna die in this town

You know, you know

(Everybody knows) You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Yeah, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town

**All: **Whoa,  
Woo,  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
We're gonna die in this town

**They played it out.**

"All right, throwing it back to 2006, this is 'Mandy' by the Jonas Brothers," he said, then started playing the guitar riffs & everyone else joined in while he walked around to them, then back to the mic.

Mandy used to be that girl;  
The one that never said a word,  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boybands  
Now it's been a few years,  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say

**W/ Rydel: **Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

**Short guitar solos.**

**Austin: **Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is the blonde,  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

**W/ Rydel: **Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

When I have a problem,  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely,  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy,  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her, it's never wasted time, whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

I'm never gonna let her go  
'Cause Mandy always knows

**They finished the song, then went on playing a bit more.**

* * *

**Hours later, Austin sat on the steps of his porch after the party, listening to some music on his laptop, thinking.**

_Well, since she left me (Since she left me), she told me (she told me)_  
_Don't you worry (don't worry), you'll be ok, you don't need me_  
_No, believe me you'll be fine_  
_Then I knew what she meant, and it's not what she said_  
_Now I can't believe she gone..._

"Hey," a female voice said behind him.

"Hey, he said back.

"The party was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. Granted, I was playing for most of it."

"Yeah."

"You know, Marina, I was heartbroken when you moved away. I always thought that we'd be together for a while, but, just as soon as we got together, we had to break up."

"We were 14. I thought that too. Hell, the only reason we had sex was because I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I don't even think I was really ready for that, but we were horny teens. It was gonna happen at some point."

"We still technically _are_ teens," Austin said.

"Yeah, but older & wiser. Anyways, you mind if I crash here? It's really late."

"Yeah, sure. Upstairs, first door on the right is the guest room. It has a bathroom connected to it."

"Ok, thanks," she said, then took his face in her hands & gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He looked up at her, then she smiled, top teeth showing in her grin, then turned to go back inside & up to the room.

**He sat there, contemplating.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 5: The Ballad of Austin M.**

**...**

**On the phone...**

"Listen, Marina, get Austin to make another appointment. He's missed the last few."

"All right, Dez. I'll try to get him to go, but I have no idea how I'm gonna slip it into conversation."

"Thanks," he said, then she hung up & went on her morning run.

* * *

**A week after the party, Austin woke in his bed. He got up, then made his way downstairs. He looked in his fridge, then retrieved a pitcher of smoothie he'd premade the night before, poured himself a glass, then sipped it. He then sat down in his chair & flipped on the TV to Netflix, then started watching _Arrested Development_. There was a knock on the door to the beach, so he looked over & saw Marina, then let her in.**

"Hey," she said as she came in.

"Morning," he replied. "How was the morning jog?"

"Great. The wind in my face, the sun on my skin, the fresh air. You should really come along," she said, pausing her music & taking out her bluetooth headphones.

"Can't. I've been hard at work on my music & setting up my record label. We're gearing up for the European leg of my tour, remember, & I need to get my label off the ground before then. I mean, hell, I've been up till midnight most of the time trying to get people to sign to it, or at least contribute to some collaborations. I mean, we're gonna get All Time Low to rerecord their first album, and first 2 EPs for us. I've started our legal team on working that stuff out. Hopeless shouldn't mind. Then there's our scouting for new talent-"

"All right, got it. You got any of that smoothy left? I'm thirsty!"

"In the fridge. There's the rest of the pitcher."

"Good," she said, then went over to the kitchen.

"Thanks for getting me into these, by the way."

"No prob. I told you after you told me you don't eat a lot for breakfast that something simple & easy was the way to go," she said, pouring.

"Yeah. Wanna watch some _Arrested Development_?"

"Sure," she said, then they walked to & sat on the couch.

**When the episode ended...**

"You know, you're doing better. Over a week ago, you were just in bed moping. Now, you're sitting here, enjoying some TV."

"I still miss her, though. Ally was a huge part of my life, Marina. I don't even know what happened to her. When I went to find out where she was, no one would tell me anything. Her father treated me like I was Satan; someone to be treated like scum."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, & her mom was also gone. I tried asking Trish & _she_ didn't know much either, only that she saw Ally & her mom packing her mom's car, then getting in it & driving off. She saw them when she got up really early one morning, but no idea where they could've gone. Before that, Trish said Ally was acting really strange, like she wasn't herself."

"Hmm... Wonder what could've possessed her like that."

"Me too. In all the few years I've known her, she's never been one to tell me what's bothering her. Hell, she'd only just reconnected with her mother, whom she had abandonment issues with because she walked out on her & her dad for 14 years, so what could've changed in only a few months to reverse that?"

"That's a loaded question."

"It's one I've been asking over & over in my mind, Marina."

"You should really hire a private investigator."

"You think I have the money for that right now? All of my life savings are going into bills for the house, my life, my record label, my tour, everything. Maybe I could do that in a year, but the trail will probably go cold by then. If Ally wants space, then she picked a hell of a time to want it."

"Yeah. Hey, what about another fundraiser?"

"I just did one. I can't ask my fans or anyone to give me more money this soon. It'll look greedy. I'm just gonna play this one by ear. If Ally wants to tell me what's bothering her, she will. If not, she'll just be one of those great memories, y'know?"

"I guess. You're taking this a _lot_ better than I would, I can tell ya that."

"Meh, what can you do? All right, I'm gonna take a shower then head to the studio. You got anything going on today?"

"Nope. Though, I _do_ have an issue going on with my payments for the dorms for my school."

"What, can't pay them?"

"No, I have the money & financial aid, but there's some bullshit going on with them authorizing the payments."

"Just tell them you're not gonna stay there anymore."

"What?"

"If there's all this weirdness going on with the payments, then lower the amount being paid."

"What? Where am I supposed to live? I can't go back to my grandma's."

"Here."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. You stay here when you're not at school or elsewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take that guest room upstairs. I won't charge you rent, but I _do _expect you to pay for everything else, got it?"

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I enjoy your company. And with Ally gone, I need something like that."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Don't think you can seduce me though."

"What?"

"Yeah. No funny business."

"Are you serious with that?"

"Nah. Just wanted to screw with you. Get your stuff from your dorm & get it all over here. I'll see ya later," he said, then got up & went upstairs.

"Shit! I forgot to ask him about the therapy," she said to herself, but was too happy to dwell on it, as she walked out the front door.

* * *

"Tell me, Austin, what are you planning to do exactly?"

"I'm gonna kill them, Freddie. That'll settle this feud."

"Don't be so sure, my man. That'll get them to stop coming after you, but that thing in your chest is something that'll be extremely tough to get rid of. Hell, it's fused into your cellular structure. Try to remove it & you'll die."

"They're the ones who invented this thing. They probably have a way to take care of that."

"Maybe. However, waiting for that hammer to fall after you've killed them might not be the smartest move. Remember to find that info out _before_ that."

"Right. Thankfully, this thing can give me the ability to do just that. Shame Emily didn't know about its latent abilities."

**At the building, some scientists were working in a room. A blurry image shifted through the room slowly, going to the tables that no one was at, then moved tot he next. It then stopped at some schematics, then quietly stole them.**

**It then went to a black room. Austin became visible.**

"I know you're here & I know what you want," he said.

"Then let's get down to brass tacks here. Give us the device back & we'll let you get out of here with your life," a man said.

"I'm sorry, but did you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but it was worth a try."

"Listen, you've been causing the people of this world a lot of shit & I'm here to put an end to that."

"Oh really?" he asks, then presses a button that opens some doors with guards pouring out into the room. "And how are you going to do _that_?"

"Just watch," Austin said, then tapped the device on his chest 3 times, turning it green, then inhaled & looked at the guards & disappeared (basically a reality shift with an electrical sound effect). The guards just looked around, but then a bunch of them went down & Austin reappeared through the same shift with a smirk. "Hm," he chuckled. The guards turned & started firing on him, but he shifted again.

**The opening guitar chords of the song started with the band playing it in a desert.**

**While the music continued, Austin was running around the room, avoiding the lasers & taking out the guards.**

Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

**He then took one of their laser guns & fired at them, taking some of them out.**

You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell, but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
Yeah, we're just waiting  
For the hammer to fall, yeah!

**Austin dropped the gun & turned into a ball of energy, then zipped around the air & electrified the rest of them.**

Oh, ev'ry night and every day,  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western Way  
Build your muscles as your body decays

**The big guy then released a few heavy hitters. Austin tapped the device again, which turned red & smacked his right hand in a fist into his left palm, getting ready. Then a shot of the band playing came in.**

Toe your line and play their game  
Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all  
Till one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall

**Austin ran at the brutes & jumped into the air, then punched one of them in the face, hard. The second came at him, then he flipped around, pushed off the one he punched, then hit the other one hard as well.**

Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth, it's all the same (oh no, oh no)  
Oh, lock your door, the rain is pouring  
Through your window pane (oh no)  
Baby, now your struggle's all in vain, hey, hey

**The guitar solo played as the band rocked out.**

**Austin then jumped up again, but one of the brutes grabbed his leg, keeping him there. He smirked & hit the device again, turning it purple, then his leg exploded, dissolving the guy. The other one ran back through the door in fear.**

For we who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the mushroom cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

**Austin mouthed the words of the first 2 lines to the big guy. The guy then shook his head & tried to release another thing, but Austin got up to him, holding him by the collar, then said the last few lines & tapped the device, turning it orange.**

What the hell we fighting for?  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
Just got time to say your prayers  
While you're waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall

**The building went up in an explosion as the band played in the desert with the explosion int he background.**

It's gonna fall  
Hammer  
You know  
Hammer to fall  
While you're waiting for the hammer to fall

Give it to me one more time!

**The song finished as Austin appeared outside where the building was, with his back to the camera & the wind blowing on him.**

**Cut to black.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 6: I'll Be OK**

**...**

**A guitar came in as a video of the sun rising over the horizon. The band then started playing on the beach in button-up T-shirts & jeans, no shoes, in the early dawn with 60s circle shades with colored lenses. The colors were warm & vivid in the video.**

**Rocky: **When everything is going wrong  
And things are just a little strange,  
'Cause for so long now  
You've forgotten how to smile  
And overhead the skies are clear,  
But it still seems to rain on you,  
And your only friends all have  
Better things to do

**W/ Austin: **When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK

**As the song went on, a brunette woman ran to Austin, who had his hands stretched out in front of him, but she faded away in his arms. He then got sad at that as the camera was pointed right at his face, then the camera refocused to behind him where the band was playing.**

**Austin: **Now things are only getting worse  
And you need someone to take the blame (Need someone to take the blame)  
When your lover's gone,  
There's no one to share the pain  
You're sleeping with the TV on  
And you're lying in an empty bed (Lying in an empty bed)  
All the alcohol in the world  
Would never help me to forget

**W/Rocky: **When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Just try a little harder,  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day,  
Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK

**It showed Austin sitting on the beach as they sang.**

**Rocky: **You're not alone, **Ryker: **(You're not alone)  
You're not alone, (You're not alone)  
You're not alone

**Austin on the beach sang along with them.**

Just tell yourself  
**All: **I, I'll be OK,  
**Austin: **Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK  
**Rocky: **Won't you tell yourself

**He got up & grabbed his guitar, playing & singing with the others.**

**Both: **When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day

Oh, just tell yourself  
I, I'll be OK  
I, I'll be OK

* * *

**-October, 2013. Austin's place-**

**Austin was carving a Jack O'lantern for Halloween.**

"God, I just _love_ Florida weather," Marina said as she came in from her morning jog. "New Jersey's sucks ass. Right now, my parents are having the leaves changing color & that shitty cold weather's creeping in. No thanks."

"You really don't miss anything up there?"

"Only my friends, but they're at college, so no reason to go back up."

"Right."

"In fact, some of them are also down here."

"Really?"

"Yep. I take classes with them."

"Well, great. I'd certainly wanna take classes with Dez if we were in college."

"Yeah. What are you carving into that pumpkin?" she said with a look of concern.

"The Tardis from _Doctor Who_. Wasn't the 50th anniversary special great?"

"Well, yeah, but an old 60s British police box? Dude."

"I _could_ carve a nice pair of tits. Like _yours_," he said, jokingly.

"Ok," she said, calling his bluff.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wasn't gonna tell you because I didn't know how you'd react, but I've been volunteering on my off class days to model for the nude art days that the art students are doing."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm 18 & I'll do what I want. I've got no shame."

"Well then."

"What's your process for carving?"

"Well, I take one of these pencils, then I draw on this tracing paper, then I trace on the other side with paint, then I lay it on the pumpkin to leave a print, then I take it from there. And, you know I was kidding, right?"

"Yeah, but..." she walked over to his ear & whispered, "I wasn't. I could nude model for you any time you want. Just let me know when," she said, then went over to the stairs.

**Austin looked over to her & she smiled & winked over to him. He swallowed with a look of astonishment. She climbed the stairs.**

'What just happened?' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ok, Austin," the guy manning the recording equipment at his label said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ok, Dez..." he said & Dez held a camera.

"Rolling," he said.

"Ok then. Intro. Hey, everyone. Austin Moon here & we're sitting in one of the recording studios of my new record label!"

**The video then went to him walking the halls with the camera in front of him.**

"Ok, now, what does this mean? Well, we're a subsidiary of _Reprise_, so any music we produce will be distributed partially by them. This means we have a good infrastructure to have this as. What kind of music, bands, artists, & whatever will we go for? We're looking for a lot of different types of artists or bands, but we're focusing mostly on the Rock scene. Um, Pop Punk, Pop Rock, Power Pop, Alternative, whatever. As long as you play with real instruments and approach things from a Rock perspective, we'll give you a shot. Speaking of, in the description will be a link to the email address for our talent scouts for anyone to submit their auditions or demos towards. We'll go through a process & get back to you if we think you're good enough to be picked up by us.

Now, a thing that has to be addressed. Copyright. You don't like it, we don't like it, but we HAVE to talk about it. Now, we are a business & a company, so we _have_ to enforce our copyright. However, this will only count for reuploads of songs published under us. We'll upload the songs ourselves, so please respect our rights with that. If you reupload our songs just by themselves, they'll either be taken down, or monetized by us. In terms of reviews & covers where fair use applies, reviews won't be claimed. If you use small clips of the songs in a way that is transformative & is just talking about them in a review manner, that's fine. Companies that don't respect thee rights of the users who meet the right criteria to use material disgust me. Covers are something else. We'll try not to claim them, but it might happen. At most, a shared revenue thing. I made sure our team here knows that. However, if you're worried, we do have a licensing program. It's not gonna be much, but if you wanna license a song or a few, you can license the material in a perfectly easy & legal way for a small amount of money. That goes for covers, use in indie flicks, whatever. That's a way to secure you can use the songs & still make money off what you're doing. This is what I think a lot of companies should be doing, since they seem to want to retain as much money as possible. Currently, that's not a thing that the average joe can do easily, so we're trying to expedite the process.

Now, future projects should be announced shortly & slowly. We have many people from the YouTube circuit on board here. Some have signed multi-album contracts, some are only on for collabs, some only for one release. Oh, one announcement I can give is that All Time Low are rerecording their first album, EP, and the 2 songs from their first Hopeless EP under us to help us get started. We worked it all out with Hopeless, so be psyched about that. In fact, here they are right now..." he said, then showed Alex recording vocals & the rest of the band listening outside the booth, opening the door & letting the camera listen for a few seconds.

"Your lips are a hot flame, baby, and our chemistry is kerosene  
Take it off, take it all off, maybe we can get down and burn up in the heat..." Alex sang.

"So, yeah. We'll see you guys in the UK for the first leg of the European tour. Here's a music video for you all. Brits, you'll recognize it. It's a sneak peek."

**The video went black & there was a "click here" annotation.**

***Click***

**Austin was sitting in his seat on the plane, ready for take-off, when an attractive young stewardess (played by Marina) came up to him.**

"Would you like anything, sir?" she asked.

"Um…a coke, please."

"Coming right up," she said, going back to the cart to get the drink.

**Austin looked towards Dez in the seat across from him & smiled. The guitar came in as the plane started taking off.**

**Austin & the band were playing their instruments on the plane as the song played. Dez filmed, with the video cutting back & forth between regular color footage & black-&-white footage that had frames missing, making it look a bit choppy. They were all wearing sunglasses. Austin yelled into the mic.**

(Let's go!)  
(Yeah! All right!)

**The video turned to color as Austin started singing. He grabbed the mic & sang right into it.**

Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful  
You left for your duty call  
Next, I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
Let's go

**Austin played his guitar.**

**Ryker: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
**W/ Austin: **You're putting on an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in now

**They took a big drink from their cups. Austin "Ahhed" as they finished with the song paused & they set the cups back down, then continued playing & singing.**

**The hostesses passed through again as they played, replacing their empty cups as they did. They sang to them in their mics, the hostesses looked rather impressed.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

**It went back to the regular plane as they sat, singing.**

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France

**The hostess for Austin rolled her eyes as she went back to the cart.**

Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance? **(Austin looked directly into Dez's camera as he sang the last line)  
**Air hostess

**Austin took his bag of peanuts & dropped a few on the floor. The stewardess was walking by & saw, so she bent down to clean the mess.**

Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid, but it made you smile  
You came over for a while

**Austin lifted his sunglasses up & smirked while nodding his head in approval of her ass. She then looked back at him & he shrugged. She then whispered in his ear.**

Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
He he!

**They were back to playing their instruments as Austin sang, with the hostess standing several feet away from them with her arms crossed. Austin grabbed the mic again.**

You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In the States, people know me,  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

**Austin yelled into the mic again, then played his guitar.**

Go!

**They were on top of the plane while playing, the wind was blowing their hair & clothes as the plane flew.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**They were on the top of the plane, playing as it flew.**

Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na

**They were back to their seats as Austin sang & the hostess moved down the aisle again passed them.**

That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed,  
So tell me where I'm standing now

**The music stopped. The hostess then came back & picked Austin up, then kissed him.**

**They were back to playing as a band & the hostess had her arms wrapped around him.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**Austin sang directly to her as they played the song out.**

'Cause you're my air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
My air hostess (Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Woo)

**The last shot was of the plane & it flew passed the camera as the video faded out.**

"What up, England!?"...

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 7: Halloween 2013**

**…**

"All right. Costume, web blasters, phone, guitar…Hey! Marina! You ready!?" Austin said.

"Yeah, one sec!"

"Well, the party starts in an hour!"

"Here I am," she said seductively as she came down the stairs.

"Wow. You look great as Black Cat."

"Yeah. Tell me, what's the difference between her & Catwoman again?"

"No idea. Both are just seductive cat-themes anti-villains. Still, you look great."

"Thanks. Where's this party again?"

"Dez is throwing it in a warehouse we've rented out for music videos."

"Ah. Right. Who's playing?"

"Us, All Time Low, some local bands that are auditioning for us. It'll be great."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

**They drove to the warehouse & waited a little while with everyone until people showed up.**

"All right, guys," Austin said into a mic. "Welcome to the Halloween Bash 2013. To start off the night, you know 'em, you love 'em. Please give it up for All Time Low!" he said & everyone cheered.

"All right, everyone ready!?" Alex yelled into the mic. They then started playing.

_The time on the clock reads half-past-four  
__I'm wide awake and thinking, with my pillow on the floor…_

"So, you wanna dance?" Austin asked Marina.

"In a bit. Some of my girlfriends are here from years ago & I'd like to catch up."

"Ok. Come find me when you're ready."

"I will!" she said, then strode off.

**Austin walked over to the concessions table & grabbed a drink, then grabbed a snack.**

"Austin Moon," said a female voice.

"Yeah?" he said, looking towards where the voice came from.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Whoa. Are you…?"

"No time to talk. I need you to come outside."

"Um…" he said, then they went outside. He walked with her to an alleyway in between two of the buildings.

"Mr. Moon, I'm Maria Hill," she said, turning around.

"Wait, what?" he asked, stopping walking.

"I realize this doesn't make sense. We would figure you have some questions, but we can't answer them. Not now at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Easy. I believe you know this person here," she said, moving out of the way.

"Um, hello," a dark-haired girl said to Austin.

"Um, hi. Sorry, I don't remember you."

"Oh, yeah. That's because I wiped your memory after we met so you don't remember me."

"What?"

"Yeah. Here, let me help. Retrieve him, Cerebrum," she said, pointing her wand at him. He breathed in deeply, then breathed out. He then opened his eyes. "Remember me now?"

"Uh, yeah. Hello, Alex. What's up?"

"Well, as _she_ told me, um, you need to help with a top secret mission that'll make sense to you at some point, but not now. Am I quoting you right?"

"Yes, thank you," Hill said. "Austin, in this briefcase, I hold technology you've never seen before. It's contained in a skin-tight suit. You'll understand after you put it on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'put it on'? I don't even know what this meeting's about."

"That's why you need to put the suit on. It'll help explain everything," she said, then opened the briefcase in her hand. The suit unfolded.

"What…?" he asked when he saw it, then put it on. "Whoa! A fully decked-out Spider-Man suit? How the hell did you swing _this_?" Austin said in awe as the electronic eyes on the mask were moving on their own with his eyes.

"From Tony Stark. I assume you know who _he_ is?"

"Yeah, I know who Tony Stark is. Iron Man."

"Good. He invented the suit. Now, for a quick injection."

"Whoa, injection of _what_?"

"Just some DNA-altering stuff that'll give you the powers of Spider-Man."

"That sounds…painful."

"It might be, but, luckily, Alex should be able to make things painless, right?"

"Yep. Just stand there," Alex said, then took her wand & pointed it at the vial of a purple liquid, then flicked her wrist a bit & put it into Austin's body. "Done."

"Feel any different?" Hill asked.

"Not too much," Austin said, taking off his mask & moving his hands in front of his face, flexing his fingers.

"Try climbing up this wall here," Hill said, pointing to it.

"All right," Austin said, then threw her the mask. He then walked up to the wall & placed his right hand on it, then his right foot. He then put his left hand on it & pulled his way up, stepping with his left foot as well & went 10 feet up, in awe. He then looked back at them, smiling & chuckling. "Whoa!" he said, then went up more. He then stopped at 25 feet up & breathed, then jumped off backward & did a backflip. He then tried to shoot a web, but nothing came out & he hit the ground, hard.

"Ooh," Alex said, then went over to him & helped him up. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thankfully, Spider-Man's got high durability. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though," he said, pained.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here, slap these on your wrists," Hill said, handing him 2 small metal rectangles.

"Ok…" Austin said, then slapped one on his right wrist & it unfolded over it & his palm. "What?" he said, smiling, then slapped the other one on his other wrist.

"Just remember, those need refilling when they run low on the web fluid," she added, handing him back the mask.

"Yeah. What's this mission again?"

"It's a covert stealth mission. An organization has kidnapped a POI & you were recommended to us as the best person for this job."

"Austin?" a female voice came from behind him. He looked back.

"Marina?" he said in surprise. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing."

"Oh. That's…something that's probably insane to try to explain. Um…you familiar with multiverse theory…?" he asked, then she looked at him, inquiringly.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"…So, that's what this is, I guess. She's from the MCU, which I guess has Spider-Man in it?"

"Yes, though there's this weird universal energy around him that flares up every so often that threatens to remove him from our universe. He's under close monitoring to keep track of it."

"Huh. Anyways, yeah. Now I've gotta do this mission for them."

"So, you're just gonna abandon the party?"

"Actually, I can just pop him back to a few seconds after he leaves so he can just return to it unmissed," Alex said.

"Um, sorry, who are you?"

"This is Alex. She's a wizard from New York City."

"A wizard? You mean witch, 'cause she's a girl."

"Actually, that's a bit of a misnomer. In our society, "witch" isn't a word we use."

"Oh. That's weird. Anyway, I'm in."

"Wait, what?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. You can't do it alone & I'm thinking this'll be a _much_ better experiences than staying at a Halloween party. You guys can help, right?"

"Yes, the person who recommended Austin also mentioned you might join in, so he had us bring another vial of the formula to give you spider powers & designed another suit. Something he called, 'Spider-Gwen'. Do you guys know what that might mean?"

"No," Marina said.

"No, sorry," Austin added.

"No matter, here you go," Hill said, handing Marina the briefcase.

"Ok," Marina said, then went behind the building, opened the case, then put on the suit. She then came out around the corner a minute later. "I like this suit. _Really_ shows off my ass," she said, showing it.

"Yeah," Austin said, looking. "So, what's next?" he asked.

"Well-" Hill said, handing Marina some white rectangles. "Put these on your wrists-" she told her really quick, "It's back in my universe in New York. I got here through a modified version of Tony Stark's time-space GPS. I have a few more for you guys," she said, pulling then out of her jacket pockets, then handed them to them.

"Oh," Austin said, looking at his. He then put it on & slid it up his left arm. Marina did the same. "What now?"

"First, Alex, inject Marina here with this formula."

"Right," Alex said, then did so. "How do you feel?"

"Really great," Marina said, looking herself over.

"Good."

"Ok. So, the coordinates are programmed into your GPSes for getting you to my universe. I'll transport over there too, but I'll be monitoring your process. The masks are like Iron Man's, where it'll give you coordinates to where you need to go & access to the suit's capabilities."

"You're really not gonna tell us about what this is for?"

"No. It's better you're left in the dark on this."

"Right."

"All right. Set it to number 2 on the dial."

**They did so.**

"Not exactly the Halloween _I_ was expecting," Marina said.

"Me either, but I had a similar one 2 years ago, so I'm not surprised," he said, smiling.

"All right, put your masks on & hit the button," Hill said.

**They put them on & hit the buttons. Nano machines covered them in suits & used force fields for a faceplate, then everything became disorienting & they felt dizzy. Suddenly, they were in a time vortex of some kind, but then landed on top of a building. They were both off balance & Austin caught the corner of a thing on top of it & the extra suits disappeared from them, then sat down & took off his mask.**

"Ok, what the _fuck!?_" he yelled. "I've been transported by extra-dimensional means before & _that_ was, by far, the _worst_ way to travel!"

**Marina sat down & took her mask off too.**

"I think I'm gonna puke," she said.

"Just sit for a sec. Let it pass. Breathe," Austin told her, breathing heavily. "I've sky-dived before & this is similar to that."

"So, we're in New York City?" Marina asked as she breathed after she sat down.

"Seems like it. Oh hey, look. Avengers Tower," Austin pointed tot he building in the far distance.

"Oh. Yeah," she said. "So, where do we need to go?"

"Well, let me see," he said, putting back on the mask. "How do I turn this thing on?"

"Welcome, Austin Moon," said a female voice.

"Ok…where do we go now?" he asked.

"Directions to your destination on your display now."

"Ok, looks like passed Avengers Tower, all the way to Manhattan. Shit, that's a long way from here," he said, standing up.

"Well, good thing we can just websling," Marina said, holding out her hand. He pulled her up.

"True," he lifted up the front of his mask. "Listen, there are extra cartridges of web formula on our belts in case we need more."

"Ok."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm better."

"Good. You up for this?"

"Are you?"

"Kinda. I mean, if I got recommended for this, I must be able to do it."

"I see. I'll say this, though. Your ass is looking _great_ in those spandex."

"Thanks. When we're done, we gotta talk about how you're coming on to me, but for _now_, we gotta move," he said, slipping his mask back down. She smiled & put hers back on. "Ok, here we go," he breathed in & out, then went into a sprint.

**She followed & they both jumped off the building & went into a dive, put then Austin extended his arm & hit the webs, letting it fly, & started swinging with it. The Adrenaline filled his body & he smiled.**

"YEAHHHH!" he yelled while swinging. He then let go of that web & let another one fly from his other arm. They continued swinging through the air as they went.

**Eventually, they got to Manhattan. The AI showed them where they needed to go.**

"All right. Hm, we need to go into the Tower," Marina said.

"Yeah, I saw that. How to get in undetected, though," he said & the visor showed him the layout of the building & a vent to get in. "Ok, you see that?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's go for it."

**They swung all the way to under the vent & crawled up to it. Austin lead the way & Marina followed as he entered the vent. They crawled through the vent for a minute, then came to an exit & saw through the grate. They peered into the room & saw a white space with 2 people in front of a computer screen.**

"What now?" Austin asked in a whispered voice.

"Take them out & hack into the computer," the AI told them.

"Ok…here's the plan. We'll crawl out, go up to the ceiling, web them up, knock them out, & leave them up there, k?"

"Got it."

**They then opened the grate quietly & crawled out, then enacted his plan.**

"Stay up here for a sec," he told her, then used his webs to slink down to the floor. He walked up to the computer & the AI showed him how to hack into it. "Ok."

"Anything?"

"Just a sec," he said & continued typing. He looked up. "What's this?" he asked, seeing someone on the screen, "No. What the fuck?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come down here. You need to see this for yourself," he said & she jumped down, landed, & walked up next to him.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But, we can't stand here & wonder. We need to get down there," he said & then they heard some people coming, then he locked the computer, jumped upward, & quickly got out of there as they came in.

**They went back into the vent & used the directions to crawl down to where they were going. They came to a grate above the room. Austin quietly opened the grate & crawled out on the ceiling & surveyed the room. No one was in there but the person they were there to get. Austin jumped down & landed in front of the glass cage, then took off his mask.**

"Ally?" he said, looking at her. She was just looking down, not even fazed by him being there. Marina landed behind him, lifting _her_ mask. "ALLY!" he yelled, knocking on the glass. She looked up at him, then was surprised.

She mouthed, 'Austin?'

**He nodded.**

**She looked him over & mouthed something again, looking sad.**

"What?" he asked, "I can't hear you. One sec," he said, then put his mask back on. "Scan for a way to open this thing," he told the AI, then it did as he looked around the room.

"Found," the AI said & he went over to a release valve, jumping & web swinging over to it. He pulled the lever & the cage started to open. He then sung back to the cage as it did.

"Ally?" Austin asked & he took off his mask again.

"Austin?" she asked back as she stood up from the seat she was sitting on.

"How are you here?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Austin…the last time I saw you, they killed you."

"Killed me? Who?"

"Check the cage down here!" a man's voice came in from outside the room.

"No time to discuss this here," Marina said.

"Yep. Ally, put your hands on my shoulders," he said, putting the mask back on.

"Wait. My jacket and stuff are over on that table," Ally said.

**Marina webbed them & pulled them over to her.**

"Got 'em. Let's go," she said.

"Right. Put your hands on my shoulders," Austin said & she did, then he webbed up to the ceiling near the vent & pulled them up to it. Marina followed.

**The guards came into the room & saw the open cage. They looked around as the grate closed quietly. They came out the outside grate & they swung several buildings away. They landed on the roof of the building. They set down & Austin took off his mask again. Marina handed her her stuff.**

"Ally, what's going on?"

"Sorry, who's _that_?" she asked, pointing to Marina, who then pulled off her mask.

"Oh, sorry. Hey," she said.

"You remember Marina, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey."

"What's going on?" Austin asked again.

"Wait, where are you guys from?" Ally asked.

"Well, Miami. We were at a Halloween party."

"What year?"

"2013," Marina said after she & Austin looked at each other for a sec.

"Oh my god," Ally said.

"What?" Austin asked.

"You're still so young, You haven't experienced it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I can't tell you because of time travel bullshit, but I'm older than you guys."

"Huh?"

"I can't be talking to you guys right now. I can't. I'm sorry!" she said, then put on a time-space GPS & turned it on.

"Wait!" Austin yelled, reaching out to her, but she disappeared. "What the fuck was _that_ all about?"

"I don't know," Marina responded.

"Moon, come in," Maria Hill's voice came in from the mask.

"Yeah?" he said after a moment tot he mask.

"Did you rescue the POI?"

"Yeah. She just left."

"_She_?"

"Yeah, Ally."

"No, she wasn't the POI."

"What?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know she was there."

"Well, _this_ could've been solved if you told us who the fuck it was, now couldn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, your target is _still_ in that building. He's being held at the top of it."

"Still no name?"

"You'll know him when you see him."

"Ok. Well, you ready?" he asked Marina.

"Yeah," she said & they put their masks back on. "Let's go."

**Austin nodded & they jumped off the roof & web swung back to the Tower. They snuck back in the vent & crawled up to the floor they needed to get to. They came to a low grate on the floor of the level they were on & looked around. They saw no one, or heard anyone else, so they quietly came out & swung over to the cage on the other end of the room.**

"Ok," Marina said, "How do we open this thing?"

"Let's see. AI, analyze," Austin said & it did.

"Analysis complete."

"Looks like some kind of passcode on this keypad here. Can we hack into it?"

"Working."

"We need to make sure our _other _guest is secure," said a male voice entering the room.

"Yep," said a female voice.

"Oop," Austin said & they jumped up to the ceiling as they came in & walked up to the cage where they were.

"What now?" Marina whispered.

"Well, let's see…"

"How _did_ they manage to capture Parker anyway?" the guy asked.

"They had some kind of thing that took away his powers, so he was easy to take down," she said.

"Huh."

"Wait, what?" Austin whispered. "AI, who is that in there?"

"Analyzing."

**Information came up before his eyes.**

"Holy shit. That's this universe's Peter Parker down there."

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah. Of course, it makes sense. Who else would we be here to get?"

"Well, how do we get him out of here?"

"Hmm…let's see. what do I have for webs?" he asked & the AI started showing him options. "Hmm…ok. Let's go with 'Web Bomb' for my left wrist, then 'Electric Webs' for the right. Marina, go with 'Impact Webs' for back up."

"Will do," she said & the webs switched.

"Ok, here we go," Austin said, then let a Web Bomb fly down to the guards, which exploded & enveloped them in webs. He then jumped down & shot a few electric webs at them, stunning them. "Marina!"

"On it!" she responded & jumped down, webbing them down to the ground.

"Hmm…interesting tech they have on here," he said & his AI analyzed it. "Now, is there a thing for getting in that cage?"

"Austin," Marina said.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over to her.

"I think I have a web gadget," she said, then shot an electric web at the keypad & fried it, opening it.

"Well, that was easy, _too_ easy."

"You are right, Mr. Moon," a figure said behind them.

"Who are _you_?"

"Ah, yes, I guess you wouldn't know who I am. No matter. You are not escaping from here."

"Why kidnap Peter? Why did you want us here?"

"Well, only you. _She_ is disposable."

"What does _that_ mean?" Marina asked.

"Easy, he wanted to lure only me here," Austin answered.

"Correct, but I thought that would be obvious. You cannot be allowed to leave now that I have this perfect opportunity."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Easy," he said, revealing a bomb that decloaked with the press of a remote button. "10 seconds and it's done!"

"Shit! Marina, jump!" he said, throwing webs at Peter & pulled him to him, then webbed up to the ceiling, but the bomb went off & the building started disintegrating around them. The guards & the person started disintegrating too.

"Holy shit!" Marina yelled.

"Quick! Web swing!" Austin said & put Peter's arms around his shoulders, using webs to keep them together. After, they started swinging around, but then they just clung on to one web, but after a moment, the webs started dissolving too.

"Austin, let go!" Marina yelled to him & they did, falling down. They fell through a dissolved floor & kept falling. "What now!? We'll splat on the ground!"

"Um…" Austin thought, then thought quick, looking around. "I got it!" he said, after looking out the side of the building. "Web bomb!" he yelled, then launched one, then shot a regular web shot & exploded it int he middle of a hole that was dissolving & he jumped out of a wall hole & webbed Marina so she followed as the web bomb dissolved quickly thereafter.

**They web swung up to the top of a nearby building, then breathed deeply as they watched the building next door crumble.**

"Well, I have no idea what just happened," Marina said, taking off her mask.

"Join the club," Austin said, setting Peter down & took his own mask off. "Come over here," he told her & she crouched down near them.

"What's up?"

"I just grabbed him with webs & swung a lot with him on my back, yet he's unfazed. Peter?" Austin said, shaking him. "Peter Parker? Peter!" he said, then lightly smacked his cheeks. Peter's head rolled around a bit, then Austin held his head up.

"Hmm…maybe he needs a shock to his system," Marina said.

"Right," Austin said, then got his mask to his face, but then Marina kissed Peter on the lips. "AI, load up a low-charge electro web."

"Working."

**Marina pulled away.**

"Was _that_ really necessary?" he asked.

"Hey, how often do you get to kiss a superhero?" she asked.

"I guess, but he doesn't look phased at all. Here," Austin said, then shot the electric web at him, which provoked a groan from him. She looked at him in disbelief, but he just smirked. "There we go."

"Wha-what's going on?" Peter asked, breathing heavily & even swallowing a few times.

"Sorry, I had to stun you," Austin said as he & Marina crouched down. "You were in some kind of trance. I'm Austin," he said, holding out his hand to him.

"Marina."

"I'm Peter," he said, shaking Austin's hand.

"We know."

"Wait, why are you two in Spider-Man get-up? And, why am _I_ not?" he asked, looking at their clothes, then his own.

"Not sure. We were just sent on a mission to rescue you…from a building that disintegrated…" Austin said.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, let's see. I was just coming home from my class trip to Europe, driving home with my Aunt May from the airport, then when I got home, there was a bomb in my room that a guy in there was threatening to set off. Said it would disintegrate the house & everything in it, including people. Then he knocked me out & imprisoned me in a building. I guess I blacked out, since I woke up here some time later."

"Huh. Hill didn't tell us why we were coming here, or who we were here to get. Wonder why that is," Austin said.

"Probably something top secret," Peter said.

"Maybe."

"Wait, Hill? Maria Hill?"

"Yeah, agent of SHIELD."

"Wonder why she recruited you."

"Apparently we were recommended by someone. She came to our universe with a girl I know named Alex, injected us with something that gave us your powers, & outfitted us with your tech & Spidey suits."

"Wait, you're from another universe?"

"Universe. Dimension. I, honestly, don't know, dude."

"So, they _do_ exist," Peter said to himself quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, getting up. "Listen, can you get me back home? I sort of left my Spidey stuff back there."

"Yep. Actually…" Austin said, taking off one of his web shooters & gave it to Peter. "There you are. It's nighttime, so no one'll see your face. Unless you want my mask too?"

"Nah, man. This'll do."

"Great," he said, then put the mask on. "AI, lead us to Peter's place."

"Working. GPS loaded."

"Great. Follow me, guys," Austin said, jumping off the building & started to web swing.

**Peter looked at Marina & she put on her mask again & jumped, then he followed behind them. Eventually, they all got to Queens & landed on the roof of his apartment building. Peter opened the door leading down it & they all walked down the stairs, then went into his apartment, Austin & Marina taking off their masks again. He handed Austin back his web shooter, then went over to a door to a bedroom. He then sighed in relief.**

"All right, good. May's asleep. Come with me," he said, leading them to his room. "All right, my backpack's still here," Peter said," getting it from his bed.

"You don't keep your web shooters in your pockets?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, not really my best moment," Peter said. "Can you guys look away? I need to change. Close the door too," he added & they averted their eyes, with Austin closing the door. "You can look now."

**They looked at him in his red & black suit.**

"**(Chuckle)** Dude! Slick costume, bud!" Austin said, walking up to him & getting a good look at it.

"Thanks, I designed it myself. Now, we need to get to Avengers Headquarters upstate."

"Wait, I thought Avengers Tower was your base."

"Nah, hasn't been in years since Ultron. They relocated upstate shortly afterwards. Wait, right, it was recently destroyed by Thanos!" he came to the realization.

"Wait, what? Then, how are we gonna find it?"

"I've got a guy."

"Who?" Austin asked, then Peter knocked on the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Doctor Strange."

"Doctor who?" Marina asked.

"No, _that's_ a different person altogether," Austin said.

"What?"

**The door opened.**

"What?" the man asked.

"Wong, it's me, Peter," Peter said, lifting up his mask. "Er, Spider-Man."

"Yes, I know. What do you want? It's passed midnight & I'm tired."

"We need to get to Avengers HQ. Can Doctor Strange open us up a portal?"

"Wait, there are _more_ Spider people?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Oh great. Here, I can do it for him. Come on in," he said, moving aside.

"Really? Thanks!" Peter said & they all walked inside.

"Whoa…" Austin said, in awe of the inside, taking off his mask again. "Oh, sorry, I'm Austin, this is Marina-"

"I don't care," Wong said, then did the hand motions & opened up a portal. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Peter said. "Come on, guys," he said & they all walked through it. They appeared in a building. "Hello!?" Peter yelled as the portal closed behind them.

"Anyone here?" Austin said loudly.

"Doesn't look like it," Marina said after taking off _her_ mask.

"Great," Austin said, scratching his head.

"Maybe I can check on this computer over here," Peter said & they walked over to it & he started typing on it. "Let's see…here we go…ok. Nick Fury's off world, Captain Marvel's in space, the Guardians & Thor are off world, Cap's old, Banner's in a lab, Ant-Man's somewhere, Black Panther's in Wakanda, & the rest are helping rebuild parts of the world. I thought that'd be done by now, but I guess not."

"What about Iron Man-er, Tony Stark?"

"Oh, um, I thought it would've been obvious."

"What?"

"Mr. Stark passed away a little over 8 months ago. He died shortly after he used the Infinity Stones to kill Thanos & his army in this huge battle we were all in. It's why I didn't go right to him after you two showed up. He was my mentor in this superhero thing. Even made the original version of my suit you're wearing, Austin."

"Oh. I didn't know, sorry."

"It's ok. There's no way you could've known," he went back to typing.

"Um, Austin," Marina said, motioning for him to go off to the side with her.

"Ok, be right back," he said & Peter nodded.

"Are we sure we know what we're getting into here? I mean, this is _way _passed where our universe is with the MCU."

"I mean, I don't know what else to do. We're kinda wondering aimlessly right now. No contact from Maria Hill, trapped in a universe with Spider-Man. I don't have the faintest idea what's gonna come next. It's not like we can just leave anytime."

"Um, yeah we _can_. We have our time-space GPSes. Did you forget?" she said, tapping on his arm where it was.

"Oh yeah! Shit, I forgot. Been a long night. Look, we can't just leave him. There's something _big_ happening here. He might be kidnapped again."

"I guess…"

"Guys, I got something!" Peter said & they walked over to him.

"What's up?" Austin asked.

"Look at this…" he said, pointing at the screen. "It's some kind of chrono energy signature from where we were in New York."

"Chrono energy?" Marina asked.

"Yeah. That's the kinda stuff you usually see in _Star Trek_ with the-what are they called?"

"Chronoton particles," Austin said.

"Yeah, which means that there was something going on with time travel. It really looks like what used to be Avengers Tower just got nuked."

"Yeah. It's like it got Dr. Manhattan'd or something."

"Dr. who?"

"Don't you guys have _Watchmen_ here?" Peter shook his head. "No? Well, it's a Superhero graphic novel set in a more realistic world alternate 1980s. Dr. Manhattan was a guy who, like the Hulk, got exposed to some kind of accident in the 40s & essentially became like the Q from _Star Trek_, omniscient & devoid of humanity, only blue & with white eyes. In the movie adaptation, they changed the ending so that the main villain created explosions that had the same energy signature as Dr. Manhattan & nuked a lot of placed on Earth to unite a lot of countries to bring world peace."

"How did the graphic novel end?" Peter asked.

"With an extra-dimensional octopus being summoned by the same guy to attack New York City so they had to summon the world's militaries to take it down."

"Well, _that's_ severely underwhelming in comparison."

"Yeah, the one thing that the movie did better than the novel, though don't go mentioning that on the internet if you wanna keep your sanity. Anyways, this is something like _that_. Didn't know that the bomb would cause a signature like _this_."

"Yeah, but who could build such a powerful weapon?"

"Well, let's see. Is there any security footage from any of the buildings so we can find out?"

"Well, let's see," Peter said & worked his magic, but then pulled up a chair with his webs & sat in it.

**They combed over the footage for a bit, but couldn't see anything. Then, Austin saw a black speck in front of one of the buildings for a second.**

"Hold it, rewind frame by frame. Did you see that?"

"What?" Marina asked.

"Wait for it…there," he said & the video paused to show the speck outside a building. "That's no ordinary speck. It's a human. Look at the shape. Looks like a man in a suit & fedora."

"Oh yeah," Peter agreed. "But, why would he just show up as a speck in one frame of video surveillance footage?"

"Can you enhance?"

"Let's see," Peter typed & made the image a bit more focused on the shape. "That's as good as I can get."

"Let's see the slow playback," Austin said & it played frame-by-frame.

**The figure faded in & out in the frames before & after.**

"Wow, that was fast," Peter said.

"Could it have something to do with time? You mentioned chrono energy, & he moved in & out in a single frame. He was moving way too fast even for the cameras. Maybe he was moving his body at a higher speed. Oh my god."

"What?"

"You two ever see _Fringe_?"

**Peter nodded while Marina shook her head.**

"Well, there were these guys from the future in the show who could manipulate time. Maybe it's something similar."

"Could also be invisibility, or an illusion, or something."

"True. Guess _that _theory's out the door."

"Yeah. Still, the guy we rescued you from is a part of something bigger."

"You're damn right," said a man's voice behind them & they all turned around.

"Nick Fury?" Austin asked.

"You our guy?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Austin Moon," Austin held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Fury said, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Marina Wilson," she said, shaking his hand.

"Sorry, what were you referring to when you came in?" Austin asked.

"You're right with what you said. There _is_ something bigger going on here."

"Well, yeah. How big?"

"Multiverse big."

"Oh."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"When we were in Italy, you remember Quinten Beck told us he was from another universe. That turned out to be wrong. _But_, we did start looking into if that could be true. Stark already proved with Lang & Banner that time travel was possible, so we wondered if alternate universes were possible since Banner's debrief on the situation told us that time travel creates alternate timelines if you change things too drastically that would disrupt the future you come from. The other debriefs explained what kind of timelines came about from that."

"Like what?" Peter asked, amazed.

"Thanos coming to our time from 2014, then being wiped out by the Infinity Stones with his adopted daughter pre-her friends skulking around our universe somewhere, Loki getting away with the Tesseract in 2012, causing Stark to steal it from the 70s when it was at a SHIELD base. all of these created alternate timelines. Steve Rogers somewhat mitigated the damage to them by returning the stones to the moments they were taken from, but also created an alternate timeline himself when he went back to stay with his old sweetheart, Peggy Carter, then came back to this universe after she died. That reality still exists, though. We have detected through analyzing the Quantum Realm that there are millions of alternate realities connected to ours to some extent. One of which is your guys' It's how you got here with those time-space GPSes," he said, pointing to them.

"Wait, how did I not notice those?" Peter asked, taking a look at the one on Austin's arm.

"I didn't mention them?" Austin responded.

"Yeah, must be it. So cool, though," he tried poking at it, but Austin smacked his hand away.

"So, wait, where are you guys from?"

"Another universe. I don't know if it would be good to tell you more than that."

"Why?"

"Classified, Parker," Fury said.

"But, I'm an Avenger now."

"Sorry, but this is above your pay-grade."

"Ah man."

"SO, what do we do now?" Austin asked.

"Easy. We need you all to go investigate the city. Unfortunately, we don't have any wizards awake at this time to open up magic portals, so we'll have to fly you out. Get some sleep on the plane, guys."

**They were on the plane.**

"Ok, we'll be there in 3 hours. Not much time for sleeping," Peter said, coming back from the cockpit.

"Eh, I've had less time to sleep before," Austin said, laying back in his bed. "When you're on the road singing in a band, it's something you get used to."

"You're in a band?" Peter asked, getting in his bed.

"Yep. Opening my own record label too."

"Oh really? That's cool. Oh hey, are you guys a couple?"

"What? No. Well, we _used_ to be, but now we're just good friends."

"Ah, ok."

"Why do you ask?" Marina said.

"Well, I just see the way you guys look at each other when you think no one's looking. You constantly check each other out. These skin-tight Spidey suits attract a bit of attention to our bodies."

"Oh," Marina said & she & Austin blushed.

"You going out with anyone?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah. I got this girl, MJ."

"MJ? Mary Jane?"

"What? No, her name's Michelle. I call her MJ because her last name's Jones."

"Huh."

"Why did you assume her name was Mary Jane?"

"Oh, no reason. Well, good night," Austin said, turning over & closing his eyes.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**Austin woke up to an alert sound.**

"Hmm…?" he moaned, then yawned, scratching the back of his head as he got up & went to the console at the front of the plane. "Ah, 'Autopilot failing.' That's nice," he said, but then the realization hit him, "'Autopilot failing'!?" he said, then got into the seat. "Um, ok. I can figure this out," he looked at the controls. "Yeah, no I can't! Oh shit!" he said, then got up. "Wait, that's a city. It's 3 hours later. We're here. But, I can't pilot this shit & we're going fast. Hey, Pete!" he yelled back to him. "Peter! Peter Parker!"

"Hmm? What?" Peter said, waking up.

"Autopilot's failing, Pete!"

"Whoa, what!?" Peter said, getting up & running over. Marina slowly woke up as well.

"We need to ditch this thing in the Hudson & jump out."

"Ok," Peter said & sat down in the co-pilot seat, trying to help steer. Marina just stood up, yawned, & stretched behind them.

"Marina, stand by the door & get ready to jump," Austin told her.

"Ok…" she said, sleepily, grabbing their masks.

"All right, open the side doors, Marina!" Peter called to her. She did so by pressing a button on the keypad. "Ready?" Peter asked Austin.

"Not like I have a choice," Austin responded. & they got up & ran to the door. Marina handed them their masks & put hers on.

"Get ready, boys," she said, then jumped out.

"Whoa. Crazy girl you got there," Peter said.

"Yeah," Austin said, then they put their masks on, then jumped. Austin. quickly shot a web & latched on to a nearby building. Peter, though, used the flight suit attachment on his new suit to land on the building.

"Whoa! Where'd you get _that_ attachment?" Austin asked when he got to the roof of that building.

"Built it into the suit. Makes sense for gliding around New York City when needed. The wind drafts between buildings work really well."

"Guys," Marina said. "Are we gonna get a move on?"

"You're right. It's almost daytime. Can't let people see multiple Spideys," Austin said.

"Right," Peter said & they started web swinging through the city.

"All right, we're here," Austin said. "Whoa, did someone call the police?" he asked, looking around.

"Makes sense. An entire building disappears in a largely public place, people are gonna notice," Peter said.

"Right. So, what do we need to look for?"

"We need to look for any temporal anomalies. Our visors should be able to detect such things."

"Right," Austin said & they activated them.

**Suddenly, a big thing flew at them from behind. Austin & Marina dodged out of the way, but Peter was taken aback from it, taken up into the air by it. He struggled against its grip.**

"Hello, Pete," said a familiar voice.

"Mr. Toomes?" Peter asked.

"I see you've got some other friends in Spider pajamas now. Makes no difference. I've been waiting 5 years for this."

**He then quickly turned around & aimed back down at the ground, fast. He then let go of Peter & let him fall from the air at the same speed. He was then caught in a web net.**

"Peter, you ok?" Austin asked into his communicator.

"Yeah, but don't mess around with this guy."

"Who is he?"

"Adrian Toomes. He uses tech enhanced by some sort of alien power source."

"Sounds like Vulture. Ok, how do we take him down?"

"I don't know, I had to crash a jet to take him down the first time."

"Well, then. Unfortunately, our only jet's in the Hudson."

"Yeah, I know," Peter said, zipping away as the Vulture came at him.

"Listen, Pete, lure him to that point again. I have an idea. Marina, follow my lead."

"Right," she said.

"Ok," Peter said, then swung over to where he was with Vulture flying down towards him, but then Austin jumped at him, threw a web bomb, & zipped over to Toomes at full speed, but then a beam of light flashed in front of Austin's eyes & he flew through an opening into a new location, Marina following close behind.

"Huh?" Austin said as he saw the scene change from night to day & they weren't in the city anymore. He quickly threw a web at the building close to him, Marina followed. They went up on the roof of said building.

"Where are we?" Marina asked.

"Don't know-one sec. Pete? Peter? Can you hear me? Pete, do you read?" he asked into his communicator. All he heard was static.

"Austin, where's Peter?"

"I don't know."

"So we're in a random bit of Bumfuck, Nowhere, miles from the city out of communication with the person we were sent to save…" she said, sitting down & taking off her mask.

"Looks like it," Austin said, taking off his mask again & sat next to her.

"What now?"

"I don't know. I mean, we can't just leave him in the lurch, but we don't even know where he is. Or where _we_ are, for that matter."

**They sat there for a few minutes contemplating.**

"Hey, you feeling something different in the air?" Marina asked.

"Huh?" Austin said, then looked around as he tried to feel around him. "Yeah. What _is_ that?" he asked, then put back on his mask & scanned through the building. "Look!" he said, pointing through the roof. Marina stood up & put back on _her_ mask, then scanned through the roof.

"What's going on there?" she asked, confused at what she saw.

"Looks like a small group of guys…& a raccoon gathered in a room around…the Hulk? Hulk just put his hand in something, looks like a metal glove. Whoa, that shit's giving off some _serious_ power!"

"Yeah," she agreed, then looked at another part of the lower floors. "Hey, look!" she pointed to another place where Austin looked.

"What's that person doing?" he said as they saw someone typing on a console, activating a giant machine.

"I don't know-" she said, then they saw a wave of energy ripple from the other room.

"Whoa!" they both exclaimed, then looked at each other & saw the Hulk fall over int he other room & someone kicked the glove away from him. Suddenly, a ship came crashing through the roof & grew, sitting above them in the sky.

"What the_ fuck_!?" Marina exclaimed. They stood there in confusion for a moment, then the ship's guns moved.

"Oh my fucking god! Marina, move!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing her arm & zipping away as the ship opened fire on the building. They managed to clear it just in time, as a large cloud of smoke came from the building as it was being blown apart. They got to the forest nearby & stopped, turning around to see the wreckage.

"Jesus," Marina said, quietly, as Austin let her go.

"I know," Austin said.

"What could be going on with this shit?"

"That's a good question," Austin said, scanning with the visor on his mask. "Shit's completely decimated. If anyone survived, they're most likely underground."

"This is a comic book superhero universe, Austin. Of course the heroes are gonna survive stupid shit that they shouldn't live from happening like that."

"Tony Stark with his Iron Man armor & Thor, I can see. Maybe Hulk. Everyone else? It's a coin toss," he responded.

"You really think Marvel's gonna let their biggest character die?"

"Well, that's the thing. Everything we're seeing, we don't know what's happened since _Iron Man 3_, so anything can happen. And _we're_ random elements thrown into the mix. That could mean anything can happen. You bring up a good point, though. Are we along for the ride, or are the universes forming with us added to the equation?"

"Um, sure, _that_ was the point I was bringing up."

**Austin slightly chuckled.**

"All right, it looks like someone beamed down over there. Wanna see what's happening?"

"If you do."

"I'm gonna stay on the sidelines, out of the way. You do the same."

"Gotcha."

**They ran back to the crater & crept over, taking cover behind a tall piece of wall debris. They just saw a giant purple man sitting, waiting.**

"Now, who is _that_?" Austin asked, quietly.

"Not sure. You don't know?" Marina replied.

"No. I don't read the comics."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't think anything. We don't know what we're up against here."

**Suddenly, a beeping was heard from Austin's arm.**

"Um, you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, then looked at it. Hers started beeping as well. "The hell?" he asked as he looked over, then they were suddenly contained in the suits & flashed away.

"What's happening?" Marina asked, shakily.

"No idea!" Austin responded, equally shakily.

**They flashed back to the party & sat down on the ground.**

"What the-?" Austin asked as the suits flashed off of them, rubbing the side of his head.

"Welcome back. Did you complete your mission?" Hill asked.

"Um, yeah, but we sort of got forced to leave Peter in the lurch fighting Vulture."

"Yeah," Marina agreed. "Why are we back _here?"_

"Automatic retrieval system. After the replacement of Nebula with her past, evil self, we built that in to make sure to get our agents out of their predicaments when they've completed the mission."

"Fat lot of good it does," Austin said as they stood up. "It had a _massive_ delay of, like, 4 hours or so."

"The Quantum Realm must've created a space-time differential, causing the timer to bug out. We'll have our guys back home look at them. Now, I'll take those, please."

"What?"

"I need those back."

"But, what about Peter?"

"He can handle vulture. He brought him down before, he can do it again. Now, the GPSes," she said, holding out her hand. They took them off their arms & put them in her hand. "Now, for the suits. Here are you costumes," she said & handed them to them. "Alex."

"Sure thing," Alex said, then she waved her want & their costumes switched places with their suits.

"Place those in these briefcases, please," Hill said & they did, with the web shooters. "Now, fo your own safety, we're gonna have to blank your memories of the last several hours. Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Austin said, sadly.

"Ok," she said, then Alex did the spell. They stood there for a second with their heads down, enough time for the other 2 to walk away.

"What are we doing here?" Austin asked.

"I don't remember," Marina said.

"We should head back to the party."

"Yeah."

"So, you know where to teleport these two," Hill said to Alex.

"Yep," Alex responded & waved her wand.

"Now, if we need you again, we'll be in contact."

"Ok," Alex said, then flashed out of there.

**Hill used one of the GPSes to flash out of there through the Quantum Realm.**

* * *

**Some time later…**

"Ok, thanks to All Time Low," Austin said, as he & his band took the stage. "Now, this one's by McFly. It's called, 'End of the World.'"

**Rocky began singing & they began playing the synthy song.**

I thought I saw something moving,  
Eyes in the dark  
Under a cloud of confusion,  
They're gonna tear you apart  
I heard that girls are from Venus  
And the guys are from Mars,  
But in the end they all leave us  
Once they've destroyed your heart

**Austin: **Looking in your eyes, I can see forever  
I heard somebody say, "We're being hypnotized"  
And if its true, then I really think this could be…  
The end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

**Rocky: **I'd sell my soul to the devil  
If I had one to give  
The line between good and evil  
Is not a safe place to live  
I guess that fate drives a needle  
She's taking me in, ho, oh  
But as the clock reaches zero, ho, ho  
**Austin: **I really think this could be…

The end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

**Austin rocked the guitar solo as everyone danced.**

Looking in your eyes, I can see forever  
I heard somebody say, "We're being hypnotized"  
And if its true, then I really think this could be

The end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

Oh, this is the end of the world (It's the end of the world)  
The skies falling down (The end of the world)  
So guys grab the girls (The end)  
And spread the word around

**They rocked the song to its conclusion.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

"So, we're here to keep an eye on that version of you?" Marina in her Spider-Gwen suit asked.

"Yep," Austin said in his Spider-Man suit as they looked down through a skylight above the stage. "Don't know why, but we'll find out," he said after he took off his mask.

**...**

**S3A Ch. 8: The Party Scene**

**...**

**Christmas Eve Night 2013...**

"You sure you don't wanna see your folks up in Jersey?" Austin asked loudly as Marina was in the bathroom and he was in the kitchen.

"If I did, I'd be up there already."

"Ok."

"All right, I'm ready."

"Good. Why did you need to go into the bathroom for your gift again?"

"Because I needed to change."

"Into what?"

"_This_..." she said, coming out of the bathroom in a red lacy bra & green lace panties, looking him in the eyes as she swayed her hips back & forth while walking slowly towards him.

"Um..." he said, tongue-tied, looking at her.

"Austin, you've been very accommodating to me & I just wanted to show you my gratitude," she said, taking his hand & putting it on her hip.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Besides, you've been working hard at your job. You deserve a little relief. Come with me," she said, still holding on to his arm & lead him to the couch in the living room. She put her hands on his shoulders, then sat him down. "Stay put."

**She then sat on his lap, straddling him. She then put her hands behind his head & moved it to between her tits & started him shaking his head & he caught on, then did it himself. She breathed in deeply, grinding on his dick through his shorts, which she felt was slowly growing beneath her. She then put his hands on her ass & he squeezed, causing her to moan. She then pulled his head back & planted a big kiss on his lips. They made out hard as he felt around her back & started grinding back into her.**

**He reached her bra strap & tugged a few times, asking her if he could unhook it. She went 'mm-hmm' & he felt around for the hook, which he found & then undid. The straps hung loosely on her shoulders, the cups barely hiding her perky D-cup breasts. She then let it fall on to Austin's lap & he saw her nipples, nice & pert in the middle of her boobs. He then took one of them in his mouth & began playfully biting, then sucking it. She moaned in pleasure at this feeling. He then got off it, kissed all over her boob, then did the same to the other one. She held him close.**

**He could feel her wetness through her panties & his shorts. She then kissed him again, then got off him. She took his t-shirt off him & then sat before him. She then took the hem of his shorts in her hands & slid them & his boxers down his legs, letting his cock spring free. She then marveled at his size.**

"Grew a bit in 4 years, didn't ya?" she said.

"Oh yeah," he responded, smirking.

**She then chuckled & then moved her face towards his dick while keeping her hands on his legs. She stuck her tongue out, then licked the shaft on his right side, he twitched from the wetness & breathed deeply. She then switched to the other side, going from base to the head. She then slid her tongue under the head & lifted it upward, letting it rest on her chin, then looked him in the eyes & smiled. He was just amazed.**

**She then slid his dick back the other way a bit, then opened her mouth & took his head in, using her teeth to peel back the foreskin. She then lightly put her teeth around under his head & licked all around with her tongue. He was moaning audibly & she liked the taste of his precum. She then took it in her right hand & slowly took it out of her mouth, her lips fitting to the head & releasing it with an audible 'pop,' moving her hair above her ears. She then kissed all over it & licked it all around from top to bottom. He watched in amazement.**

**She then jerked him a bit & sucked his balls, making them all wet. Then, she finally put the head back in her mouth & went passed it. She slowly bobbed, getting more & more in her mouth, then into her throat as she went. She then sped up & went hard. Austin was just in ecstasy. After a few moments, she could tell he was getting close with his breathing, moaning, & thrusting. She then stopped for a sec, mid-bob, then moved his hands to the back of her head & she had him hold her head with some pressure, then continued, hanging on to his legs. He then got super close & started forcing her back & forth. Her eyes started watering, but she was loving it. He then built up & hit his peak, then came in a thick rope down her throat. After almost half a minute of him emptying down her throat, he finally let go & she finally got a breath. Austin breathed deeply, then Marina surprised him & held his head near her mouth, then squeezed the last bit of his cum out of his dick on to her tongue & showed him before swallowing it. He looked at her in amazement & she smiled with tears leaking down her face from the face-fucking.**

"Fucking Christ, dude," she said, laughing, "how the fuck long have you gone without an orgasm?"

"Ya know, at least a few months."

"I'd say. You dumped, like, 10 orgasms' worth of cum down my throat. By the way, your cum tastes great."

"Oh, good," he said, panting.

"You ok? You sound like you went for a 10-mile run."

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Do you one better," she said, then got up & walked over to the kitchen & poured them both some glasses of water, then came back & handed him one, then took a drink out of hers.

"Thanks."

"I want you hydrated for what we're gonna do next?"

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh yeah. I always give my men multiple orgasms a night before I'm done with them," she said, then whispered in his ear, "And since I haven't had real sex in months, I intend to come just as much as you did. Keep your stamina."

"Ok," he quietly said.

"Oh, & I'm on birth control & had my period a few days ago, so fill my bucket with your cum," she then pulled away from his ear. "Too much?"

"Maybe, but don't worry. I can deliver," he said, then took another sip.

"Good," she said, then gave him a deep, passionate kiss, then started walking away. "Come to your room when you're charged up, k?"

"Yeah, definitely."

**She then walked away with a swagger in her step up the stairs & down the hallway to his room.**

"Sweet Jesus is she comfortable with being a slut," he said to himself. "I like," he finished his water, then made his way up to his room & opened the door, cock hard in his hand as he lightly jerked himself while looking at her.

**She lay on her side, head in her hand & rubbing herself, panties laid on the floor near the bed.**

"Ooh, hard again?"

"You better believe it."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"You'll see."

"What are you gonna do with _me_?" she said, turned on.

"Make you my slut for the night."

"Mmm. You gonna make me your bitch?"

"You're already my bitch, you slut."

"Confident. I like that in a man. Come on, make me sore with that hard cock in my pussy," she said, then pulled her fingers out & licked them clean.

**He chuckled slightly, then made his way over to her & pulled her head over to his dick, then forced himself into her mouth. She obliged by coating him in saliva. He then reached over & pushed her hand over to her pussy & had her play with herself.**

"Do it hard, get yourself off as you get me harder," he told her & she hummed on his dick a 'mm-hmm' & did so.

**As she did, she went harder on herself as she went more aggressive on his dick with the sucking. His precum only turned her on more & she played with her clit, then she slowed down after having an orgasm.**

"Keep it up, slowly," he said, then took his dick out of her mouth & got on the bed in between her legs as she played with herself.

"Play with your tits," he said, then she did so. "With both hands," he added, then she removed her hand & played with her breasts with both hands. He then bent down to her pussy & began playing with her clit. He then licked her, which made her moan like crazy.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, then came. He then took 2 fingers . & entered them into her pussy & went hard in & out, which she moaned at loudly.

"You wanted multiple orgasms, bitch, you got 'em," he said, then just pounded into her with his fingers, which drove her to another orgasm as promised.

**He then pulled his fingers out of her & used the dampness to lube up his dick, which she saw in her post-orgasm bliss & knew what was coming.**

"You ready for your reward?" he asked & she nodded happily. "Ok then."

**He then lined up his head with her opening & entered her slowly. They both exhaled & he slowly went out & in her, she was so slick from her juices flowing out of her. It didn't take long for him to get in a steady ****rhythm, so he went hard & fast. He then bent down & laid on her, then took her in his arms & kissed her deeply. She put her arms around him as well. He then went & bit her neck, which she then lightly pulled his hair on the back of his head with her right hand as she held his back with her left. She then wrapped her legs around him as he rocked back & forth in her before they both came, looking into each other's eyes as they laid in each other's arms.**

"All right," he said, getting back up, then exited her & flipped her over on her front. He then entered her from behind, slowly rocking back & forth into her. "Get up on your hands & knees," he said, then she slowly did. When she finally did, he grabbed her ass, slowly gaining speed. He then slapped her ass, which made her go harder with her movements. He then reached down & played with her clit.

"Aw fuck!" she yelled, then he felt her contract around him, which was his cue to cum, which he did into her, which drove her to cum hard on him. He then pulled out & squeezed the last bit of cum he had on to her ass & smacked her cheeks with his dick, then rested it on her crack. She then fell face forward on to the bed & he fell next to her. They slipped under the blanket & spooned until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Austin was hanging out as the party was already started in his backyard. There was music blasting as he & some of his friends were hanging out at a table. He checked his watch, then got up since he was going to perform with his band. ******It was almost 5:00. **He walked with Ally to the stage they had set up.**

"Ally. You sure you don't wanna do a song?"

"You know my stage fright issues. Besides, it's your house & your concert. _You_ need to perform. Not _me_."

"You know that's not true. You sure?"

"Yeah. You go ahead."

"Fine, but there's a song that I'm gonna do that I could really use a female voice on," he got a mic from one of the mic stands. "So just take this mic with you in case you wanna join in. You'll know the song when you hear it. It's pretty evenly-paced & the name starts with 'Wagon.' Besides, you're good as long as no one sees you. You're good then, right?" he said. She nodded then he went on stage.

**He took a mic from on the stage. Ally went behind the stage to view the concert on a monitor, since they were recording it for later use.**

"All right," Austin started. "Welcome friends, acquaintances, douche bags, & others to my end-of-senior-year outdoor concert!" everyone clapped.

"Now, before I begin, I want to thank most of you for voting on what types of music, or what bands & songs I should do tonight. Most of you voted for Pop," he said, getting his acoustic guitar. "Now, we've prepared a few songs in that genre. Just so you know, some of these might be stereotypical of this party's reason."

**The song ended as everyone clapped.**

"On that note, I think we ought to pick it up," Austin started. "This is a music video Ally, Dez, & I shot a little while ago with her covering a song called 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne. Not so poppy, but I asked her to give it a shot. It also features me at parts, so enjoy!"

**Dez started the video on the projector that was on, playing random projections on a screen behind Austin & his band.**

**The video started.**

**The instruments opened it.**

**It showed them recording in the studio, then switched to the scene.**

**It went to a skate park. Austin's skating on a board, doing various tricks, as Ally watched from afar, then started singing.**

**Ally:** He was a boy,

**Austin looked her way.**

**Austin: **She was a girl,  
**Ally:** Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk,  
**Austin: **She did ballet  
**Ally:** What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well,

**Ally had friends around her, telling her to stay away from him.**

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy,

**She caught him looking at her, then waved 'good bye,' as her & her friends walked away.**

She said, 'See you later boy'

**Ally was singing on a stage, backed up by some band members playing behind her.**

He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in a space  
She needed to come back down to Earth

**It turned to Ally doing as the song says the character is.**

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V. and guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

**It went back to the stage performance.**

He was a skater boy  
She said, 'See ya later boy'  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy,  
She said, 'See ya later boy'  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

**Short instrumental.**

**He walked to where she was performing/practicing, just out of her line of sight.**

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

**He walked in slowly to her rehearsal session.**

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

**She sees him.**

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world?

**He got on stage, got a guitar, & played with the band.**

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said, 'See ya later boy'  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know

**Austin sang with her, switching the perspective of course.**

I'm (you're) with a skater boy  
I (you) said, 'See ya later boy'  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know

**The song ended as the characters in the story hugged after the performance. The screen went black.**

**Everyone clapped.**

"All right!" Austin tells, coming back on to the stage. "That took a lot of courage for her to do that. Give her a big round of applause, people!" He said, as they all cheered. Ally came out on stage & bowed.

**She went behind the stage again.**

**The song ended.**

"All right, people. I'm gonna take a little break, so enjoy some background music & I'll be back in 20 minutes," he said, then got down off the stage. He sat down at a table with Ally, Dez, & Trish.

* * *

**It was about an hour later. Austin was on another break after another set. He & Ally were sitting at their table, while the other people danced. Dez was taking video for a possible future project. It was dark, since the sun had set.**

"Hey, Austin," a voice said behind him.

**Austin turned around in his seat to see who was talking.**

"Dallas?" Austin said, rising from his seat.

"Been a while, eh Austin?" Dallas said, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I guess. Since you confronted me about 'stealing Ally' from you while in a drunken stupor."

"Yeah. Not one of my better moments."

"What do you want, Dallas?"

"Easy. Ally."

"What?"

"I would like Ally back, please."

"What are you talking about? Ally isn't a video game, or something you lend out to someone over a few days then ask to get back."

"Oh I'm not asking. I'm telling."

"What? I thought we settled this before."

"No. That was a mishap of me getting drunk & not being in my full right state of mind before losing my temper. You see, after I got arrested, I got released with a sentence to a year of anger management out in California, under a guy named Charlie Goodson. Weirdly specific sentence, but I did it. I started going, then started going to a martial arts class as a means to channel my anger effectively. Not to brag, but I ranked up to a brown belt pretty fast & I practice every day."

"A brown belt? Not black?"

"No. Not yet. The anger management meetings didn't really do anything but introduce me to an old guy, a weirdo, a gay guy, a middle-aged loser for a psychiatrist, & a slut, who was actually pretty nice, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I guess you can only get sluts, since the only nice girl you've dated left you for me because you tried to force her into something a slut would ask _you_ for."

**The people who were watching "ooh'ed," at his sick burn.**

"Yes, well. If I had your fame, I could get all the 'nice girls' I want."

"Yeah, that's the _only_ way you could get nice girls."

**Some people snickered.**

"You _could_, I don't know, treat them with the dignity & respect they deserve. Act like a nice person, but _no_, you act like the top part of the area where I kicked you last year; a dick."

"BURN," Dez yelled & everyone laughed.

"Do you _really_ wanna talk to me like that? You know what I'm capable of."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a promise."

"That's all I needed to hear," Austin said, pressing a button on a headset on his ear. "Security, we have a disturbance back here."

"Be right there, Mr. Moon," the guy said.

"You got security for a High School graduation party?"

"I felt 'better safe than sorry.' What if there was a fight, or someone needed help, or something? We might need it."

"Mr. Moon?"

"Right on time. Get this guy & his friends out of here."

"Right away. Come on you," the security guy said as he & a few other guards lead them out of there.

"All right, guys! Let's get back to the party!" he said as the music got turned up.

**As Dallas was leaving, he was talking to himself.**

"I will get Ally back from you, Austin. Count on it," he said, then got in his car & drove off.

* * *

**After the party got over, it was just Austin & Ally alone in his room at 10:30 PM. Something was bothering her, he could see, since she was biting her fingernails.**

"Something bothering you, Ally?" Austin asked.

"What? No..."

"Come on. Tell me. I know that's your 'nervous voice.' Tell me. What is it?"

"Well, you remember when Dallas said if he had your fame, he'd have any girl he'd want?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I was thinking, would you ever want another girl when you're on the road?"

"What? No. No. I wouldn't cheat on you willingly, or knowingly in this life, or any."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

**He thought for a second, then snapped his fingers. He got his acoustic guitar & sat back on his bed next to her.**

"I wrote a song for you before I asked you out, in case you said, 'no,' but I feel _this_ is the right time to sing it, if any. It's my first shot at trying to write a song, so forgive me if it's not entirely good, but I think you'll like it."

**He started strumming on his guitar, looking at it.**

Oooh,  
Oooh,  
Yeah...

**(He looked at her)**

Okay, maybe I'm shy,  
But usually I speak my mind,  
But by your side,  
I'm tongue-tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red  
You think I have no confidence,  
But I do,  
Just not with you

Now,  
I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say,  
Yeah

So, forgive me,  
If I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song  
To tell you,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

**(They both started to tear up. Her more so)**

I'm hoping,  
You feel what I do,  
'Cause I told mom about you  
I told her,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

And like the night sticks to the moon,  
Girl, I'm stuck on you

**(He looked at his chord hand, then the other while singing)**

Oooh,  
Oooh,  
Yeah...

**(He looked back at her on that last word)**

Look at me, perfectionist  
Yeah, I'm a workaholic  
And on my phone,  
I feel at home

I don't like rules,  
But I make my bed,  
Floss to keep my teeth perfect  
Yeah, it's true,  
I got issues

So,  
I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say,  
Yeah

So, forgive me,  
If I'm doing this all wrong,  
I'm trying my best in this song  
To tell you,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping,  
You feel what I do,  
'Cause I told mom about you  
I told her,  
'What can I do?'  
I'm stuck on you

And like the night sticks to the moon,  
Girl, I'm stuck on you

Oooh,  
Oooh,  
Yeah...  
I'm stuck on you.

**The song finished as he breathed a little too hard. He was nervous & slightly hyperventilating. He put the guitar on the ground.**

"So?" he asked.

**She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, so she jumped on him & kissed him, passionately, forcing him back on the bed. She pulled away for air.**

"So, I can take that as a 'yes'?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said, kissing him again.

**They started throwing their tongues in the mix as it became more heated. They eventually stood up to take everything off as quickly as possible. Ally didn't have a bra on, so that was taken care of. They then took everything off & started making out again. They then landed on the bed.**

**Austin was on top, so he opened his bedside table drawer & felt around in it, all while not breaking the mood. He couldn't feel anything, so he held his head up to look. He didn't see anything, so he stopped.**

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"I'm out of condoms."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, then his head sank on to her chest. She stroked his hair with her hand.

"Hey, you wanna risk it?"

"Really?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," she said, nodding & smiling with her top teeth over her bottom lip.

"Wow. I wouldn't expect you to say something like _that_. When did you get so brave?"

"Well, we're out of high school, you've got a good job, & we love each other right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd say so."

"So why not? I've been on birth control for the last few years, so it should be ok."

"Wow. Ok."

"Just pull out when you gotta...you know..."

"Release? Yeah, I got ya."

"Just the once though. I don't want to become a risk magnet."

"Right."

**He then started kissing her. He rubbed himself at her entrance, which caused her to get wet. Once he felt she was ready, he pushed into her. He started pulling out & pushing in slowly. He then started pounding her. She gasped as he did went in, then quickly pulled out, then just as quickly went back in. He arched his back to do so as she wrapped her hands around his neck.**

**He started to go faster, picking up speed. He flipped her over on her side & fell to his side too, then started pushing in her. It felt good without the condom. He was losing the strength to thrust & she could feel it. She then turned around, flipped him on his back, & straddled him.**

**She started by just moving in circles around him. Then started moving up & down. She leaned down & kissed him passionately. He then held her hips & thrusted into her, hard. She moaned at the feeling.**

**He could feel his orgasm building up. He then felt Ally release & that sent him over the edge. He felt himself cum a little, so he flipped them both over & pulled out, causing him to release the rest on her front.**

**They were lying on the bed, panting after what they just did.**

* * *

**Austin awoke in a cold sweat, but saw Marina next to him, sleeping. He then looked around the room, then laid back down. Marina then turned around to face him in her sleep & cuddled up to him. He put his left arm around her.**

'Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I can do whatever I want. Ally walked out on _me_. I waited long enough to move on. I'm doing this for _me_. Still, though, what did that dream mean?'

**He contemplated for a minute, but then fell back asleep fast.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 9: Stella, Won't You Take Me Home?**

**...**

**December 25, 2013...**

**Austin woke up to a warm & wet feeling on his dick. Opening his eyes & looking down, he saw Marina. He smiled at the sight of her. She stared into his eyes as she sucked him, as sticking up in the air. She then got up & motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He moved to there, then she took his dick into her pussy & started bouncing up & down on it as fast as she could, facing away from him, but with her head turned to look back at him. He held her ass in his hands, but moved them to her hips, guiding her as they both moaned & grunted as they moved. Soon enough, they both felt their orgasms coming & came with each other.** **She then got off of him & bent down so his face met hers.**

"God, I'm glad I got another crack at your dick. It's too good to just have a taste," she said, then planed a kiss on him. She then went to go to her room to get clothes.

"Marina?" he asked.

"Mmm?" she said, turning back towards him.

"Where are we with this? Like, what are we?"

"I was going for friends with benefits. Why?"

"I just wanted to know, since, even though you've been sending me some pretty hard signals, I don't want to be in another longterm relationship right now."

"Austin, I don't either," she said, walking back to, then sitting next to him. "Before I came down here, I had just gotten out of a pretty serious relationship with a guy back in Jersey. I don't want another one for a while either."

"So, you just want sex?"

"Yep. You?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then, why all the teasing?"

"Austin, I wanted to tease you so that you'd get frustrated & not be able to say no when I did what we did last night & just now," she said, then got up & walked to the door again.

"Oh, you bitch."

"Only if you make me yours every night," she said, going out of the room.

'She's something else,' he thought.

"Oh, & get some clothes ready. I'll be back to join you in the shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shower sex is hot. Plus, I wanna explore your hot bod. If I'm going too far with this, let me know," she said, then went to her room. Austin then got up, got some clothes from his dresser, then went into the bathroom & started the shower. Marina joined him after a minute.

* * *

**Later that day at Austin's Mom's house...**

"How long have you been back in Miami, Marina?" Austin's mom asked.

"Since last year."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I lived with my grandma so that I could get in-state tuition for my college."

"Oh. What are you going for?"

"Dancing. I've always loved it, so I thought to go with it."

"Well, that's great. How long have you two been back together?"

"Mom, we're not together," Austin said. "We're just friends."

"Oh. Well, I just thought that since I haven't seen Ally in a while & you guys used to go out that I thought you'd gotten back together."

"I told you, Ally went somewhere..." he stopped for a second. "Only with a note telling me she'd broken up with me."

"I know that's what you said, Austin. I just think that if someone leaves you for no reason, you don't have anything to be guilty about for dating someone else."

"Yeah...I'll be right back," Austin said, then walked out to the front porch & sat down on the bench on it.

**Marina followed him out.**

"Hey. You ok?" she asked him, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. It's just...I thought that I'd still be with Ally right now."

"Well, I feel special."

"No, you're great. What we did last night & this morning was great. This just isn't how I thought my life was gonna go, y'know? It all just happened so abruptly. You came back, Ally left just as my life was finally piecing together, no one's explaining shit about why that is. I just don't know what to do."

"Hey," Marina said, then kissed him. "You're Austin Moon. I've known you since we were 14. Granted, I moved away for a while, but you've always seemed to come through on these things," she added, then hugged him. "I'm here to talk if you need me when you feel sad," she pulled away.

"Thanks."

**She then whispered in his ear.**

"And then afterwards, I'm gonna suck your cock so well, you'll feel better," she said, smiling, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, had a giggle, & went back inside.

"There it is," he said, then got back up & went back inside.

* * *

**December 31, 2013...**

**Austin held a New Year's Eve party for the people working for his record label. Austin was walking all around, talking to his employees, then went to the stage & took a mic.**

"All right, all right. Welcome everyone to our 2013 New Year's Eve party," he said & they all cheered. "I thank you all for helping get this shit off the ground. We're gonna have the next year cut out for us, so I hope you guys are ready. Now, to start this party," he said & his 2 cousins & Ellington got their instruments & he counted them in, starting the song.

3 PM, on my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
I got carried away  
Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor  
Another night, another score  
I'm jaded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?  
Stella would you take me home?

2 am, I'm on a blackout binge again  
You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but  
I got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me coming back for more  
Another night, another score  
I'm faded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

One more reason I should never have met you  
Just another reason I could never forget you  
Down we go, the room's spinning out of control

Lose myself in a chemical moment  
The night life's taking its tole  
That's just the way it goes  
Come on, Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, _let's face it_  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, let's face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love-

Stella, won't you take me...

* * *

**A bit later...**

"All right, so we leave for the UK in 2 weeks," Austin said to his cousins & Ellington. "Pick out the sights you wanna see in Europe & we'll plan accordingly. Pack a good amount of clothes, electronics, & whatever else you'll need. If you need anything, let Trish know."

**They all nodded & enjoyed the party. They all counted down to the new year when it was time.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 10: Don't Stop Me Now**

**...**

**1/1/14:**

**A video was uploaded to Austin's YouTube account. It started completely black as he sang while the piano played in the background.**

Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive

**The video slowly turned to light, but in black & white as Rydel played a keyboard & Austin sang into the mic.**

And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah, I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So, don't stop me now, don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

**The video flipped to color in a frame & the others started playing their instruments.**

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky like a tiger,  
Defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me

**Austin took the mic & sang right into the camera.**

I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

**Austin walked around everyone as he sang.**

Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes, I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at all, yeah

**Austin put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar again.**

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course  
I am a satellite, I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine, ready to reload, like an atom bomb  
About to whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode

I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

**Only Ellington played as Riker & Rocky sang.**

**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me  
**Austin: **Hey, hey, hey  
**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh-ooh-ooh,  
**Austin: **I like it  
**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me,  
**Austin: **Have a good time, good time  
**Rocky, Riker, & Rydel: **Don't stop me, don't stop me, ahh

**Rocky & Austin rocked the guitar solo. A platform rose up beneath them as they played.**

**Austin: **Oh, I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, hey  
Traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you, yeah, yeah

**A crowd of screaming girls came in & cheered as they played the song out.**

Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes, I'm having a good time, I don't want to stop at all

**On Austin's Twitter account:**

"Europe, we're coming for ya. Get your tickets ready," he said, then stopped the recording.

* * *

**Austin was sitting in his seat on the plane, ready for take-off, when an attractive young stewardess (played by Marina) came up to him.**

"Would you like anything, sir?" she asked.

"Um…a coke, please."

"Coming right up," she said, going back to the cart to get the drink.

**Austin looked towards Dez in the seat across from him & smiled. The guitar came in as the plane started taking off.**

**Austin & the band were playing their instruments on the plane as the song played. Dez filmed, with the video cutting back & forth between regular color footage & black-&-white footage that had frames missing, making it look a bit choppy. They were all wearing sunglasses as Austin yelled into the mic.**

(Let's go! Yeah! All right!)

**The video turned to color as Austin started singing. He grabbed the mic & sang right into it.**

Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful  
You left for your duty call  
Next, I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
Let's go

**Austin played his guitar.**

**Rocky: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
**W/ Austin: **You're putting on an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising,  
My coke has got no ice in now

**They took a big drink from their cups. Austin "Ahhed" as they finished with the song paused & they set the cups back down, then continued playing & singing.**

**The hostesses passed through again as they played, replacing their empty cups as they did. They sang to them in their mics, the hostesses looked rather impressed.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

**It went back to the regular plane as they sat, singing.**

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France

**The hostess for Austin rolled her eyes, smiling as she went back to the cart.**

Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance? **(Austin looked directly into Dez's camera as he sang the last line)  
**Air hostess

**Austin took his bag of peanuts & dropped a few on the floor. The stewardess was walking by & saw, so she bent down to clean the mess.**

**Austin: **Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid, but it made you smile  
You came over for a while

**Austin lifted his sunglasses up & smirked while nodding his head in approval of her ass. She then looked back at him & he shrugged. She then whispered in his ear.**

Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
**He chuckled slyly.**

**They were back to playing their instruments as Austin sang, with the hostess standing several feet away from them with her arms crossed.**

**Rocky: **You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In the States, people know me,  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

**Austin yelled into the mic again, then played his guitar.**

Go!

**They were on top of the plane while playing, the wind was blowing their hair & clothes as the plane flew.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**They were still on the top of the plane, playing as it flew with the camera pointed right at them from the front.**

Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na, na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na

**They were back to their seats & the hostess moved down the aisle again passed them.**

**Riker: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed,  
So tell me where I'm standing now

**The music stopped. The hostess then came back & picked Austin up, then kissed him.**

**They were back to playing as a band in only their underwear & the hostess had her arms wrapped around him.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly,  
But I feel much better  
Occupy my mind  
Writing you a love letter

I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

**Austin sang directly to her as they played the song out.**

'Cause you're my air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Na na na na, na na na na)  
My air hostess (Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Woo)

**The last shot was of the plane & it flew passed the camera as the video faded out.**

"What up, England!?"

**January, 2014...**

"What up, England!?" Austin yelled as the scene went to them on a stage after performing the song**. **"Hope we didn't crash any weddings…" he said, then took off his leather jacket, went to the side of the stage & put on a blazer & a clip-on tie. "Because Busted already did that 11 years ago. Hit it!" he added when he got back to his mic, then the organ came in as they all put on a top hats, then they started playing.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Austin yelled at they played the opening, ushering everyone to start jumping.

**Austin grabbed the mic & sang into it as he walked around a bit.**

I'm so rushed off my feet, (Ah)  
Looking for Gordon Street  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

**He sang in a slightly lower register, imitating Matt from Busted.**

'Cause she's so right for me (Ah)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me  
Because I never got a J-O-B  
**Ellington: **'Cause she's mine

**Austin put the mic back & played his guitar.**

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid, but it's the best thing that I ever did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her,  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin took his mic in his hand & went out on the outer catwalk as he sang.**

The neighbors spread the word  
And my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away  
From everybody gathered there that day and

**He put the mic on the stand out there as Ryker & Rocky followed him out on to the catwalk to mics that were already there.**

**Riker: **Just in time

"Sing it!" Austin yelled.

**All w/ the crowd: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid  
Who ran away and hid,  
I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her,  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin: **Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause, anyway, she didn't wanna stay,  
So please believe me when I say

**Austin held the mic towards his mouth as he bent the stand back a bit for the first 2 lines, which he sang softly, then played his guitar again on the rest.**

She's glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting (Fuck yeah!)  
**All: **The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name

'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together,  
Ya might as well forget her  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding (We're back together)  
It's better than regretting **Austin: **(It's better than regretting)  
**All:** The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name **Austin:** (No, no, no, no)  
'Cause true love lasts forever **Austin: **(True love lasts)  
And now we're back together,  
Ya might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding

**They hit the last chord, then the lights went out, with search lights moving around the arena. The crowd was freaking out.**

**Suddenly, a spotlight was on Austin as he was on a floating platform in the middle of the arena with a cape around his neck & an Iron Man Arc Reactor t-shirt. He then pressed a button on a switch under his shirt, which lit the reactor up in a blue light, with lights in his shoes & his cape illuminated with red lights. There was twinkling stars on the ceiling of the arena. Back on the stage, Ellington was illuminated by a spotlight, with a crown on his head, with Rydel next to him with a keyboard. Another spotlight revealed Riker on another platform at the other end of the arena, then Rocky on the edge of the stage.**

"Hit it!" Austin said into his mic.

**Ellington played the drum part. Rocky then strummed & Austin sang.**

Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl  
I guess I'm stuck in this mad world  
With things that I wanna say,  
But you're a million miles away

And I was afraid when you kissed me  
On your intergalactical frisbee  
I wonder why, I wonder why  
You never asked me to stay  
**All: **Ooh woo-oo

**Everyone else joined in playing.**

**Riker: **So, wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Surf on the sun as it starts to rise  
Whoa, your gravity's makin' me dizzy  
Girl, I gotta tell you, I'm feelin' much better  
Make a little love in the moonlight

"Looking good, London!"

**Austin: **Hey, there's nothing on Earth that can save us  
When I fall in love with Uranus  
I don't wanna give you away  
Because it makes no sense at all

**Ellington: **And Houston, we've got a problem,  
Ground Control couldn't stop them  
I wonder why, I wonder why  
You never asked me to stay  
Ooh woo-oo

**All 3: **Wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Surf on the sun as it starts to rise  
Whoa, your gravity's makin' me dizzy  
**Riker: **Girl, I gotta tell you, I'm feelin' much better  
Make a little love in the moonlight

**The lights went out as they played slower, with only Austin's shirt, shoes, & cape lit up. Fog came out from the stage. A projection of Austin on a surfboard with Ally in space played against the wall & moved as the space background behind them did.**

**Austin: **Fly away,  
Watch the night turn into day,  
Have sex on the Milky Way  
Milk me with your eyes  
My star girl rules the skies (Three, four)  
One! Two! One, two, three, four!

**Rydel played the horns on her keyboard as the guys played their instruments. The spotlight then shined on Austin again.**

I'm looking up for my star girl  
I guess I'm stuck in this mad, mad world  
The things that I wanna say,  
But you're a million miles away

**They paused. The others were then illuminated again.**

Ooh woo-oo  
So, wouldn't you like to come with me? (Ooh woo-oo)  
Go surf on the sun as it starts to rise (Ooh woo-oo)  
Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Yeah, girl, I gotta tell you, I'm feelin' much better  
I can't get enough of you  
Galaxy defender, **Audience: **stay forever  
**Austin: **Never get enough of you-ooh

"That was all just for you guys!" Austin yelled. "We asked McFly for permission & they said yes. Good guys," he picked up a water bottle & unscrewed the top. "Can't go performing that shit in America. They'll think I'm the next Simple Plan or something," he added, then took a sip of the water. "Can't have that, no sir."

**Suddenly, a guitar started playing. Austin looked around, then looked at the stage & pointed, then everyone cheered at the sight of McBusted. They all played onstage as Austin's band played along too.**

**McBusted: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do

"Take it, Austin!" Danny said.

**Austin: **She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
And her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

"Take it, Tom!"

**Tom: **Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asks me,  
"Who the hell is she;  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair?"

"Riker!"

**Riker: **She's just a loner with a sexy attitude  
I'd like to bone her 'cause she gets me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round  
That she cooks in the nude,  
She don't care, she don't care

"Danny!"

**Danny: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she;  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair?"

**Tom: **She was all I thought about  
The girl I couldn't live without,  
But then she went insane;  
She couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She had had enough and shaved five colours off  
And now...

She's just a weirdo with no name

**They played the guitar solo.**

**Austin: **Everybody wants to now her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
Who the hell is she;  
That weirdo with 5 colors in her hair?"

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do

"Give it up for McBusted!" Austin yelled & everyone cheered. The 4 of them got back to the stage & they all hugged, then they went off to the side of the stage. "We're gonna be doing some co-headlining shows at Wembley. Get your tickets in the next few days. It's gonna be a wild week, guys."

"Fucking 9 and a half hours," Austin said. "That's what I said after we landed. So much silence in that time. You know, silence is a scary sound," the crowd went mad. "Let's kick it!" he said & Ellington drummed, then they all joined in.

**Rocky: **I look into the sky  
And I have to ask why  
She'd go and leave me  
Oh, why do feelings have to die?  
Was it all just a sign?  
Of what it's meant to be

**Austin: **Well, I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be cited  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go, she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

**W/ Riker: **Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway  
I know that love will never last

**Rocky: **I'm torn up inside,  
There's a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So, I hope you choke and die  
On every single lie, look what you've done to me

**Austin: **Well, I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be cited  
She's overdue for a break out  
I better go before she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

**W/ Riker: **Funny feeling happened today,  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much, that much anyway,  
I know that love will never last

**Rocky & Austin rocked the guitar solos, then were brought back** **down.**

"Give it up for _Rydel_, everyone!" Austin yelled

**Rydel: **Well, I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be cited  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go, she blows my brain out  
Silence is a scary sound

**All: **Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway,  
I knew that love will never last  
Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last

**Austin sang into his mic.**

Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

**Ellington drummed.**

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it

**Rocky played his guitar.**

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

**The others joined in.**

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

This could be an over night sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor  
Let it go this party is up to you right now

"Sing it with me!"

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

Know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

Make' 'em do a double take

**Austin played the guitar solo.**

Come on!

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

Know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' 'em do a double take

**Austin got his acoustic guitar.**

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget (Forget)  
What you came here for (Here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night  
Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light  
Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light,  
My heart at the speed of light

Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway  
Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway  
We're only young once so grow up with me babe  
We're already halfway, already halfway

I'll make you forget (Forget)  
What you came here for (Here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

No I won't leave this room without you  
You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go  
So I'm a take you to the top  
And bring you down slow-oh

"Sing it with us!" he said & they stopped playing for a verse.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

**They started playing again.**

I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay

Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay-ay

**He got his electric guitar again & started strumming.**

**Rocky: **You better run, run, run  
Here we come!  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruising for a bruising  
Whoa!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruising for bruising  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

**Riker joined in.**

**All: **Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

**Rydel: **Bubblegum, cherry pop  
Go to the hop!  
Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruising for some bruising!

**Austin: **All right  
I went to the drive in, what did I see? (Me!)  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

**All: **Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Hoo!

**Austin: **It goes one, two  
A-one, two, three  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me!  
And we're tearin' up, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets  
Hoo!

**Austin & Rocky rocked the guitar solo & stood back to back halfway through it like in the movie.**

Ah's

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way

So, don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Hoo!

"This one was cut from the movie, but you can find it on the soundtrack. Hit it!"

**Ellington played the opening beat on his drums. They all joined in.**

**Rocky: **We're the kings of the road, you're the dogs of the sea.  
You're burning up on the sand, we break a hundred and three.

**Austin: **Leather jackets don't make you brave  
Try riding down that ten foot wave.

**Rocky: **You're watching your board when I'm greasin' my hair  
And while you're sleeping at night, we're riding everywhere.

**All: **We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around  
Oh yeah, we don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

**Austin: **All you wanna do is win win win  
I bet you greasy heads can't even swim

**Rocky: **You got no room for a betty on the back of your board  
You gotta cover your ears while my engine roars

**Austin: **If you got wet you would cry like a baby  
A two foot wave and you'd be calling your mother

**All: **We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around  
Oh yeah, we don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

**Rocky: **I got the moves, moves, moves like Elvis  
Moves, moves, moves like Elvis  
Yeah maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips  
But can you do the wave and swim like this?  
Come on!

**Austin: **I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip,  
But can you do the jitterbug and swing like this?  
Let's go!

**Rocky: **Anything that you can do I can do better  
I'm the coolest cat!  
**Austin: **No, I'm the coolest cat!  
**Rydel: **Tell me who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place

**All: **We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around  
We don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats in town (In town)  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats  
We're the coolest cats around (Around)  
We don't care what you say  
We'll take that challenge any day  
We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town

* * *

**Over an hour later...**

"All right, this'll be the last one of the night. This one's by The Pretty Reckless, it's called, 'Heaven Knows,'" Austin said & Ellington played the song in as Rocky strummed. Austin took his mic & went up to the front of the stage, going stage left while singing.

Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close, you can hear him cry,  
"Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below," sing it

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below

**Austin walked stage right as he sang.**

Judy's in the front seat, picking up trash  
Living on the dole, gotta make that cash  
Won't be pretty, won't be sweet  
She's just sittin' there on her feet

Singin',  
"Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below"  
Go!

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below

**Austin: **Sing,  
"Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below"

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below  
Way down below, way down below

**Austin got back to the stand & put his mic back, then played his guitar.**

**Austin: **I've had better days, man  
I've seen better days  
I've had better ways, man  
I know better ways

"Come one, Rydel!" Austin yelled & she sang.

One, two, three and four,  
The devil's knocking at your door  
Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie  
Start your life with your head held high

Now you're on your knees  
With your head hung low,  
Big man tells you where to go  
Tell 'em it's good,  
Tell 'em okay,  
But don't do a goddamn thing they say

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below

**Rydel: **I've seen better ways, man  
I know better ways  
I've seen better days, man  
I've had better days

**They played their guitars for a sec.**

**Austin: **Gina's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close, you can hear the crying

**Everyone: **Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below

Sing it,  
"Oh Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Oh Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below"

Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below,  
Way down below, way down below

"Thank you!" Austin yelled as they went backstage.

* * *

**A video was uploaded to Austin's Instagram.**

"Hey, everyone. I'm backstage with McBusted!"

"Hey!" they yelled.

"I couldn't think of another way to end the night, so we're gonna perform a Beatles song. Hit it, Tom," Austin said, then Tom hit the piano keys. Dougie played the bass & Harry played the drums as Austin walked around the guys singing.

**Austin: **Desmond has a barrow in the marketplace,  
Molly is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to Molly, "Girl, I like your face,"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand;

**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on

**Danny: **Desmond takes a trolley to the jeweler's store  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring (Ring)  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing (Sing)

**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da (La-la-la-la la-la-)  
Life goes on, bra (La-la la-la-la-laaa)  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da (La-la-la-la la-la-)  
Life goes on, bra (La-la la-la-la-laaa)  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Yeah

**Tom: **In a couple of years,  
They have built a home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones (ha ha ha ha)

**James: **Happy ever after in the market place  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand (Arm!) (Leg!)  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band

Yes!  
**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Hey!  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on

**Matt: **In a couple of years,  
They have built a home sweet home (Home: H-O-M-E)  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)

**Austin: **Hey!  
Happy ever after in the market place  
Molly lets the children lend a hand (Foot!)  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening, she's a singer with the band

Yeah!  
**All: **Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on  
Hey!  
Ob-la-di, ob-la-da  
Life goes on, bra  
La-la, how the life goes on (Ha ha ha ha)  
And if you want some fun (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
Take Ob-la-di-bla-da (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
(Ha ha ha ha)

Ahh...  
Thank you (Ha ha)

"McBusted. Check 'em out, guys."

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 11: I'm Being Honest (Perfect Mistake)**

**...**

**Austin got up the next morning in his hotel room. He opened his eyes, not seeing Marina next to him. He sat up & looked around, seeing her on the balcony outside their room. He got up & walked to where she was, only in his boxers. He gave her a hug from behind & just breathed in & out loudly.**

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Austin said.

"I've gotta tell you something," she said, turning around.

"What?"

"I got accepted into a dance school in France & the semester starts at the end of the month."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, great. That's great."

"Yeah, but it means I won't be going home for a while."

"Right."

"Listen, Austin," she said, leading him to a few chairs on the balcony. "I know when we first got together last year, this would be a friends-with-benefits thing. It's been great."

"I know. It's been great making up for lost time."

"Yeah. By the way, sorry for trying to steal you away from Ally when she was still in your life. That was shitty of me."

"Hey, don't worry about that. You were just happy to see me again after, what, 4 years? I know I was happy to see you again too."

"Yeah, but I then moved into your life just as essentially a replacement Ally without much going on otherwise outside of the sex."

"Hey, the sex has been fantastic."

"I mean, _yeah_, it has. You're a very generous lover. I just meant that I sort of force myself in with the littlest of excuses. The truth is, I'm pretty sure I love you. Not just your cock, although that part is worthy of love, but all of you. Your looks, your voice, your talents, your personality, your intellect, all of you. I don't think you love _me_, though."

"Are you kidding? I love you."

"How much? I was your first girlfriend & lay, but, other than that, I don't know if you're _in_ love with me. In the half a year we've been doing this, I can't recall a single thing we've done that hasn't been fueled by your missing Ally."

"Oh, come on, now. I haven't just been sleeping with you out of missing her. I mean, maybe at first, but that's what heartbreak can do to a person."

"You're missing my point. You missed me, but that wasn't enough to leave Ally for me. You spiraled into a depressive state because you missed Ally, something Dez told me you never felt for me. You let me move in with you because you missed someone living with you. You had sex with me to get back at her, to make her jealous because you're a bit petty she left without any words passed her letter. I understand, but it's not healthy."

"Hey! I went to a therapist."

"For what? All of 2 weeks until I showed up. Dez told me you missed your last appointment & didn't schedule another one to make up for it."

"You made me feel better. You were a real friend at a time where I needed it."

"Really? What about Dez?"

"He's been busy at college learning filmmaking stuff to be around. That's probably why he told you in the first place to come talk to me. You & I were together for a bit years ago, so he figured I needed a familiar friendly presence in my life to balance the hole Ally left."

"You're not wrong. I took it a bit too far, though, by sleeping with you."

"To be fair, I was a bit too weak emotionally."

"Wow. Ally must've done a real number on you when she left if you were still emotionally fragile 3 months after."

"She was the girl I loved with all my heart. We started just writing songs & our chemistry just went together too well. I asked her out & everything seemed right. We were together for over a year afterwards & I was in the process of planning this tour. She left abruptly with no explanation & I just can't get over that. It's like Billie Joe Armstrong with his ex girlfriend, Amanda. He's still hung up on her to this day, even though they broke up 3 decades ago & he moved on."

"I bet _I_ didn't help any by suddenly being back in your life."

"Oh no, no. You're fine," he said, but she then looked him in the eyes. "Ok, you threw me for a loop at first. We played love interests in a musical. That was bound to bring up old feelings. If Ally had stayed, I doubt our relationship would've progressed passed being friends & exes. You had your life & I had mine. I don't think anyone would've expected anything else besides needless drama at worst."

**She sighed loudly.**

"What?" he asked.

"Honestly, I need to take a walk to clear my head," she said, going back inside, getting dressed, then going out the door. Austin sat there, then went back inside & laid on the bed. He then picked went to one of his guitar cases on the floor & got out an acoustic, then looked at the list of songs his cousins put together for him to practice. "Hmm. 'Honestly' by Cartel. Right, I remember that one," he said, then looked up the chords & lyrics.

**Austin & his band then appeared on the roof of the building in outfits reminiscent of The Beatles' from _Let It Be_. They turned on the amps & tuned their guitars, then started playing. Marina walked while listening to her headphones while the same song played. She sang along with it. She saw epic posters for Austin & his band performing with McBusted on buildings as she walked. She stopped & looked at one of him looking at the camera as she sang.**

**Her: **Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you,  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

**She looked away, sad.**

'Cause things will never be the same.

**She continued walking as the song continued.**

So, I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

**She then saw some people watching Austin live on their smartphones in a park she cut through.**

Don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

'Cause things will never be the same

**She broke into a jog as she sped through the park, trying to get away from the people.**

So, I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

**She stopped outside of Wembley Stadium & saw huge posters of Austin hanging from it.**

'Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away

**She turned away as she sang to herself, walking away from the stadium.**

How can we resolve this now?  
We let it go and wonder how  
This can never be the same, (Can never be the...)  
Can never be the same

**She then turned back to face it, then started heading back the way she came.**

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away

Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest

**She stopped right in front of the hotel & went in.**

**Austin started playing with his band on the rooftop in their normal clothes, plugging their stuff in. Austin quickly strummed on his guitar, making sure it was in tune, then looked around at everyone & they nodded. He smirked, then began playing.**

Wake me up, I've been dreaming,  
It feels just like any other day  
I sit you down, here goes nothing  
And you're not gonna like what I say  
Get out, oh, just get out

**It showed pleasant memories of them together contrasted to the lyrics. she was moving in, then they moved her into the guest room, then them having dinner, then that Christmas Eve.**

"Get Out, Get Out,"  
That's what she said (What she said)  
"You drive me crazy,"  
"I can't believe that's what you did," (What you did)  
"And don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out,  
I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now

**It went to Austin waking up the next day, looking around, initially not seeing her. He walked through the room, looking in the bathroom & kitchen area.**

Wake me up, I've been dreaming  
Because I haven't heard from you in days  
Hazy now, this fog just follows me around,  
And it's only you that burns it away  
So, get out, oh, just get out

**It went to Marina coming into the room as he sat on the balcony as the band played in the room. She crossed the room & the band disappeared after she walked passed them. Austin looked at her as she sat down in the chair next to him.**

"Get Out, Get Out,"  
That's what she said  
"You drive me crazy,"  
"I can't believe that's what you did,"  
"And don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out,  
I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now

**They were discussing things as the song played.**

I see your face every time I close my eyes  
It's getting worse you say, it comes as no surprise

Why am I hell bent on losing when I can't get you out of my head?

**They were arguing loudly under the music on the balcony, in the room, through the hallway, out on the street, behind the stage at his next concert, then finally in their limo back to the hotel as the band played in juxtaposition to them.**

"Get Out, Get Out,"  
That's what she said  
"You drive me crazy,"  
"I can't believe that's what you did,"  
"And don't call me baby"  
And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out,  
I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now

**They were back in the hotel room. They came to a penultimate moment & Austin just went & sat out on the balcony again as she sat on their bed.**

Oh, I'm the perfect mistake I'm hoping you'll make right now  
Oh, you'll make right now

**He looked out on the city in the night, just decompressing.**

"So, this is it?" he asked her.

"Well, kinda. I still have a week before the move-in day. I actually don't start class until September, but I'm gonna spend the next over half a year learning a lot of stuff there. I've been working at this for a while. I took a gap year from my dream school so I could stay in Florida for a little while for you."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, but I _wanted_ to. I saw that you were becoming bigger & I wanted to be a part of it."

"I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but for what? I was all ready to go, but I don't know why I did."

"Hey. I had fun. You had fun. Taking a gap semester is fine. You knocked out some gen ends, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You were in music videos for me. You helped me get over Ally mostly. You helped me know what if. You were great."

"Thanks."

"Listen, it's fine. This wasn't gonna be a permanent thing anyways, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just...if you're done & back in the States, look me up if you & I are free, huh?"

"Sure," she said & they kissed, then went back inside, making out.

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**

**S3A Ch. 12: Outlines**

**…**

_I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by_

_We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight…_

**They made out hard as they came into the room. Heated in passion, they took off each other's clothes. Marina Austin's jacket. Him her hoodie, taking her shirt with it. She unbuckled his belt & lowered his fly. He searched for the hook on the back of her bra, then found it, undoing it as she lowered his pants to the floor. He lowered her sweatpants to the floor after loosening the knot. She let her bra fall off her arms & took off his shirt.**

**They both flopped back on the bed in heated embrace, tongues exploring each other's mouthes. He turned them so he was on top of her, grinding his clothed dick into her panty-covered pussy. He could feel his boxers getting wet, so he went down, lowering her panties & dove in, licking all over, but finally driving her wild when he found her clit. He swirled his tongue all around it while fingering her dripping cunt fast. She couldn't take much more after a bit & exploded all over his lower face & the bed.**

**She quickly clamped his head in between her legs & flipped them older, then dragged him up across the bed. He was initially taken aback by this, but the power of his boner was stronger & they just kissed more, him having her tasted her juice. She then went down & took ahold of his hips. She kissed his dick through his boxers, then lightly put her teeth on it, looking up at him, smiling a devilish smile. She then grabbed the hem of his boxers with her teeth & pulled them down. He lifted his midsection up a bit so they could go down his legs.**

**She threw his boxers on to the floor & grabbed his shaft. She teased his head with her tongue, getting it wet in a thin layer of spit & his precum. She then took him in her mouth & deep-throated his length, coating the rest in her saliva. She then stopped & started straddling him, taking him into her awaiting heat.**

**He felt her as he entered down below & felt like he was gonna melt, feeling her moisture over him. She gradually picked up her pace from a slow & passionate making of love to a fast & frantic _fuck_. He was enjoying it as he used his arms to grip her hips, then her bubble butt, spanking her as she rode him. She then bent forward so her breasts were engulfing his face, to which he kissed all over them until finally taking a nipple into his mouth, slowly teasing until he finally lightly bit down & sucked. She moaned out loudly as he did so. He also began thrusting upwards to meet hers.**

**He could feel her heat up even more as she was clearly reaching her limit. With a loud yell, she came all over him. He, however, had yet to be spent, so he let her catch her breath lying on him as they laid in an embrace, sweaty, then gently flipped them both over. He held her closely, slowly re-engaging in moving in & out of her with ease. He held his head over her left shoulder, body pressed hard on hers, loving the close intimacy as much as she did. She then picked his head up a bit & whispered in his ear in a breathy voice.**

"Use me. I'm your whore as much as you are mine tonight. Fucking pound into me as much as you want until you're completely empty. Even then."

**He looked at her with lust in his eyes, even some slightly tears.**

"I'm gonna miss you & your tight snatch."

"I know. Now, do it. Like your life depends on it. Make me your cum whore."

"Yes ma'am."

**He then kissed her & took off the parking brake as he immediately slammed back into her from an almost vacated position, causing her to moan, then sat up & gave equally hard thrusts. He watched her eyes go up in the back of her head as she couldn't get enough. He was at his limit, so he took a sharp, deep breath & uploaded in her pussy. She felt him filling her to the brink & came another small orgasm. She barely had time to get over it, though, as he flipped her over, rotated 180° on his length.**

**She just laid there, catching her breath with her eyes closed as he slowly thrusted inside her, holding on to her ass, giving her a few slaps on each cheek to turn it red. When he was fully hard again & ready to maintain the erection, he started increasing the speed of his thrusts. He grabbed her hips roughly & wiggled her ass on him as he slid in & out. He then pulled out & forced her to arch her body up with her face in the nearest pillow & he began mounting her as he inserted himself back into her. The wet sound her pussy made as he did only encouraged him as she moaned in pleasure & he just thrust with a lot of force, making the bead springs squeak.**

**She was overworked, overheated, & almost over-pleasured, but she didn't care, it felt too good & she was a nymphomaniac. She was leaking so badly, it made it all the way down to the bedspread down both of their legs. He was so far gone, he got a wild idea & quickly took himself out of her, then pushed slowly into her ass, causing her to moan even louder. He held there for a moment, feeling the extra tightness, then thrust in increasing frequency. She didn't say anything other than the moans, so he just kept going. He kept on powering through, jackhammering her into the bed & she moaned out, squirting her sweet juice from her pussy hard & he was pushed over the edge as he saw that, & released inside her again.**

**He then pulled out when he was done & she planked on to the bed in a mass of sweat, pleasure, & cum, breathing hard. He sunk to his knees as he deflated, then sat on the edge of the bed & quickly walked to the bathroom. She heard his piss stream hit the toilet, then flushed & he washed his hands, not even bothering to close the door to it. He then came back to bed & laid right next to her, holding her tight to him as he spooned her, neither knowing if they should say anything until they drifted off to deep sleep.**

"All right, Paris!" Austin screamed. "You guys familiar with All Time Low? This one's by them!" he added, then the electronic sound played & they started playing.

I'm half remembered, halfway across the world,  
Twice removed from my second home  
The shadow of a ghost in an old haunt  
With a lease on life 'cause I can't afford to own  
When being young starts getting old  
A new place saves face or so I'm told  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

**Rocky: **I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
**All:** I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment

**Austin: **I'm twice the man that I thought I was yesterday  
Half the time, I'm a world away  
A flicker of a soul casting silhouettes  
On the face of a town that could not get me to stay (Stay)  
And when the spark's gone, former lovers just looking for a bus to throw me under  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

**Ryker: **I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by (Ah)  
We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight  
**All:** I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
And they can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
**Austin: **But just for a moment, (Ah)  
Just for a moment

When being young starts getting old,  
A new place saves face, or so I'm told  
I'll be the new kid on an old block,  
A chalk outline on a playground blacktop

**They quieted & the guys clapped as Austin sang, then they came back in on the 3rd line.**

I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
We could be a story in the morning, but a legend tonight (We could be a legend tonight)  
I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by  
They can speak our names in a dead language  
'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
But just for a moment,  
Just for the moment,  
Just for a moment

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Special: A Ticket For Everyone**

**…**

**An airplane sound came from the speakers around everyone.**

"You guys ready here at the O2?" Austin said as the Bass came in. "This is a treat, a real _Present For Everyone_. Let's go!" he yelled & played his guitar as Ryker played his bass, then everyone else joined in with the airplane noise in the background & B-Roll of one on the screens behind them.

**Rocky: **Yeah! All right!

**Austin took the mic in his hand & walked up to the front of the stage, high-fiving the crowd.**

**Austin: **Walking through the terminal,  
I saw something beautiful  
You left, for your duty call  
Next I'm getting on the plane,  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
Let's go

**Austin put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar.**

**Rocky: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on **Both: **an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising,  
My coke has got no ice in now

**Austin, Rocky, & Ryker jumped & all sang.**

Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better  
Occupy my mind, writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants when we flew over France  
Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance,  
Air hostess?

**Austin walked over to Rocky.**

**Ryker: **Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid, but it made you smile  
You came over for a while  
Then you whispered in my ear the words that I longed to hear,  
"I want you to thrill me here"

**Riker chuckled slightly in a high voice.**

Hey!

**Austin made it back over to the mic.**

**Austin: **You can't because you're working,  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In England people know me,  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

GO!

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better  
Occupy my mind, writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants when we flew over France  
Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance,  
Air hostess?

"Sing it!" Austin screamed, then the audience all sang the next part.

Na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na, Na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na

**Austin bent the mic stand forward, bending down on one knee as he sang.**

**Austin: **That uniform you're wearing,  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed,  
So tell me…where I'm standing now!

**The sound effect panned around their speakers as Austin stood back up.**

**All: **Air hostess,  
I like the way you dress  
You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better  
Occupy my mind, writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants when we flew over France  
Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance,  
Air hostess?

**Austin:** Cause you're my air hostess (Na na na na, Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Na na na na)  
My air hostess (Na na na na, Na na na na)  
I love the way you dress (Na na na na)  
Air hostess (Woo!)

**They paused for a moment, letting the audience scream, then Austin pointed back to Ellington & he played the drums while they all played their guitars. Austin & Rocky played back-to-back for a sec.**

**They went back to their mics.**

**Austin:** When I woke up,  
I was so proud to see you lying naked next to me  
And the clothes you wore the night before  
Were lying on my bedroom floor and…

**Rocky: **This is how I want it to be (Ba na na na)  
You know it, I want it that way

**Austin jumped in the air & they sang the chorus.**

**All: **Baby, I don't no what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know it's true  
I love that thing you do

**Austin walked up to Rocky & they played the guitar parts together.**

**Ryker: **Seen everything, I dreamt it all  
**W/ Rocky: **Last night we did it in the waterfall  
**Riker: **Then you turned round, all I could see  
**W/ Rocky: **Was beautiful simplicity, yeah

**Austin: **This is how I want it to be (Ba na na na)  
You know it, I want it that way

"Sing it!"

Now,

**All: **Baby, I don't no what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know its true

**Austin took the mic to the front of the stage again.**

**Austin: **I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do

'Cause I love that thing you do, yeah!

**Austin put the mic back on the stand & clapped with the drumbeats, having the crowd join him.**

Baby, I don't no what to say (Ba, ba da…)  
It's like that everyday  
I've never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just, don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know its true  
I love that thing you

**Austin's hands went back to his guitar.**

**All:** Baby, (Baby) I don't no what to say (Don't no what to say)  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way  
Yeah, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you, girl, you know its true (Ho-oh)  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do,  
I love that thing you do

"How are you guys doing?" Austin asked & the crowd went nuts. "That's good. This is our last night at the O2 for now, so we decided to give you guys a treat. McBusted's off for the night, so we're doing Busted's last live setlist from _A Ticket For Everyone. _You guys ok with that!?"

**The crowd cheered as Austin turned back & they began the next song.**

**Austin: **Oh, yeah, yeah

Her voice is echoed in my mind, I count the days till she is mine  
I can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh, I love a member of the staff  
**Ryker: **And I fight my way to front of class to get the best view of her ass  
I drop the pencil on the floor, she bends down and shows me more

"Sing it!"

**Austin jumped in the air again as they sang the chorus.**

**All: **That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty, none like Miss MacKenzie  
That's what I go to school for,  
That's what I go to school for

"Everyone, welcome to the stage, Joe Jonas!" Austin said as they played & Joe came out with a mic. He walked over to Austin as he sang & put his elbow on Austin's shoulder.

**Joe w/ Austin: **So, she maybe 33, but that doesn't bother me  
Her boyfriend's working out of town,  
I find a reason to go 'round  
I climb a tree outside her home to make sure that she's alone  
I see her in her underwear, I can't help but stop and stare

**Austin & Joe bounced as they sang the chorus.**

**All: **That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy, she is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty, she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for,  
That's what I go to school for

**Austin & Joe: **Everyone that you teach all day  
Knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess that's why my marks are getting so high  
I could see those tell-tale signs, telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you wanted more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for,  
I'm what you go to school for

"Bounce!" Austin yelled & the crowd did with Joe.

**All: **She's packed her bag, it's in the trunk,  
Looks like she picked herself a hunk  
We drive by school to say goodbye,  
My friends they can't believe their eyes

**Joe stopped jumping, then went back-to-back with Austin as they sang.**

That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty, none like Miss MacKenzie  
That's what I go to school for,  
That's what I-what I-

**Joe: **That's what I go to school for

"Give it up for Joe Jonas, everybody!" Ryker yelled into his mic as they gave Joe hugs & then he went off stage.

"I brought him out here to piss of the Busted fans who hate the Jonas Brothers' version of that song," Austin said with a chuckle, then took a sip of a water bottle he had sitting next to his mic stand. "Now," he started again, putting it back down on the stage. "Who's familiar with _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_?" he asked. "'Cause this is, 'She Wants to Be Me.'"

**Ellington started the drums, then they all played along.**

**Austin: **At first I told myself I need my head inspected,  
I noticed little things, same t-shirt and sunglasses,  
Then it got weirder see she cut her hair like me,  
She bought a red guitar, kept driving 'round in my car

**Rocky: **I'm kissing her and she, she slams me against the wall,  
She crashed into a bus chasing some super model,  
She's analyzed my smile, she's memorized my contacts,  
She always wears my clothes,  
Her favorite words are, "fuck you"

**A girl came out on the stage & stood next to Austin, dressed like him.**

**All: **She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity and I'm begging you  
Somebody notice me, somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

**The girl walked all around the stage.**

**Austin: **I'm saying something wrong, she's out back playing soccer  
She used to do ballet, now she's a heavy smoker  
She's so obsessed with me,  
**Ryker: **Now she stands up to pee  
**Austin: **And now her stupid games have started taking over

**Rocky: **Don't need no special help, don't need to see a doctor  
I know your worried, but I'm telling you just watch her  
It's like she's cracked my code, knows things I've never spoke of  
She wants sex all the time and still finds time to jack off!

**The girl got a wig off stage.**

**All: **She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity and I'm begging you  
Somebody notice me, somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

**The girl put an ear mic on Austin's head & chased him all around the stage as he played, sang, & ran from her.**

I'm not joking, she won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

**She chased him into a jail cell & he sang.**

**Austin: **I'm in the loony bin, wearing a pale pink nightie  
The nurse comes through the door and whispers so politely,  
**Rydell:** "Your boyfriend's here to see you  
Look pretty, take a bath  
I love his silly band, can I get his autograph?"

**The girl, now disguised as Austin (in his clothes now too), got a guitar & played the song, lip syncing to Austin's voice at the front of the stage.**

**All: **She looks like, does like, sounds like me  
She's stealing my identity and I'm begging you  
Somebody notice me, somebody notice  
I'm fading away here  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be me?

I'm not joking, she won't stop provoking me  
I'm going under  
What I gotta do to make you see my girlfriend is a wannabe  
And she wants to be, she wants to be,  
She wants to be me?

**They wound down from that song, then everything went dark &, after a minute, they started playing with strobe lights going throughout. The spotlight then revealed Austin with an acoustic guitar.**

**Austin: **I don't give a damn about you  
No, nothing can change my mind, no way  
I'm happy just to let you walk away  
**W/ Ryker: **Don't think about you at night  
I'm happy to be alone, it's ok,  
But that was yesterday and now I'm  
**w/ Rocky: **Driving in my car, words wont get me far  
When they don't mean shiiiitttttt!

**The spotlights revealed the other 2 when they came in, then the entire stage was lit with fog over it.**

**All: **I'm calling you at 3AM and I'm standing here right outside the door  
And I don't think that my heart can take much more  
Scared of cracking up again, I just want it to be like it was before  
'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more

**Rocky: **I don't give a damn what you do,  
I'm going to get with you again  
And that's the way this night is gonna end  
**W/ Austin: **You say that you need time  
How long does it take to see that we are more than meant to be?

**All: **And now you're driving in your car,  
But you won't get far 'cause your car is shiiiittt!

"Sing it!" Austin yelled. The crowd sang & held up their smartphones, waving them in the air.

I'm calling you at 3AM and I'm standing right outside the door  
And I don't think that my heart can take much more  
I'm scared of cracking up again I just want it to be like it was before  
'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more

Much more!  
**Austin: **Can take much more!  
**Ryker: **Can take much more!  
**Rocky:** Can take much more!

**All:** Driving in my car, words wont get me far  
When they don't mean shiiiiiittttt!

I'm calling you at 3AM and I'm standing right outside the door  
And I don't think that my heart can take much more  
I'm scared of cracking up again I just want it to be like it was before  
'Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more

"You guys are great," Austin said into the mic. "Now for just me. Why? That's a good question. Ask Charlie," Austin said as he switched to his other guitar, handing the stage hand that brought it his acoustic. He began strumming & singing softly.

Look at me up in the sky, I watch the world just pass me by  
And all my feelings give me away, it's happening more everyday  
Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great  
Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great (So great)

**Austin played the power chord, then Ellington came in & the other 2 played as well as the lights on the stage went wild. The crowd cheered hard.**

But how can I try to explain?  
Your story never seems to stay the same  
You're out of touch and I'm out of time,  
Just talk to me a while  
And joke about the things we used to see,  
It's so hard for me to smile

I've never felt so alone  
After all of this, there's so much left to lose  
And I'll take a piece of stone  
I promise you, I never meant to (To, to…)

**Confetti came down from the ceiling & shot out of cannons on the side of the stage.**

Well, how can I complain  
When everybody seems to know my name?  
You're out of luck and I'm out of line  
It's such a selfish compromise,  
A self-indulgent, useless bunch of lies  
I never thought you would believe

Hold me now, don't wake me up,  
Pull me down and then back up  
All again for all to see

A lowdown whisper, A guilty stare,  
Your stagnant beauty makes me glare  
Silly games in the sun,  
In the sun, In the sun,  
Oh, in the sun

Well, how can I complain?  
Your story never seems to stay the same  
I'm out of luck and you're out of line  
It's such a selfish compromise,  
A self-indulgent, useless bunch of shit  
I never thought you would believe

Go!

**Austin ran over to the catwalk where he & Rocky went wild on the guitar solo.**

**When it wound down, Austin went back to his spot on the stage & they played softly again, playing the song out.**

Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great  
Loving you could be so easy, loving you could be so great

**Only Austin played as it was just a spotlight on him. He just spoke the words as he played the guitar.**

Well, maybe a change will keep me high  
Stop me thinking, wondering why

"Man, that song's so good!" Austin said backstage & it went to his video diary for the tour. "It's all about Charlie's feelings about Busted & Fightstar at the time. The fact that it's just him singing about his frustrations is great."

**It went back to the stage as the crowd went nuts & Rocky played the guitar chords.**

"Mood whiplash!" Austin yelled out, then began singing.

Your face is everywhere I go now, you're on every television show now  
Baby, I need you  
You're everything I want in someone, but you don't even know who I am  
Baby, why should you?

**Rocky: **Spreading all over your video,  
Watching every single scene in slow-mo  
Tracking you down on the Internet  
'Cause I ain't seen you naked yet...

**All: **I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with...me,  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

**Austin: **I even know the place that you live  
And I don't care who your boyfriend is,  
'Cause, one day, it's gonna be me  
And I think that I'm obsessed with you girl,  
'Cause I copy everything you do now  
And Pepsi lets me taste you

**Ryker: **God must of spent a little more time on you  
In school uniform, you look so good  
And you say that you're not a girl,  
But I'll make you a woman

**Austin: **I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with...me  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

**Ellington: **Every single thing you do,  
Every time I look at you  
I become a slave for you  
You drive me crazy  
**All: **You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you Britney

**Ryker: **Now, what the hell can I do to get closer to you?  
You can run, you can't hide  
I'll make you feel good inside (Na na na na na na na)  
What the hell can I do to get closer to you? (Na na na na na na na)  
You can run, you can't hide, I'll make you feel good inside...

**All: **I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with me  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

I want you, Britney, eh hey  
I need you here with me  
You know that I won't stop until I've got you  
I want you, Britney

"Man, that song's cringe, but we all know who Britney was. Who's _David_, though?" Austin said, then they started playing.

**Rocky: **You've always been this way since high school;  
Flirtatious and quite loud  
I find your sense of humor spiteful,  
It shouldn't make you proud  
And I know your pretty face gets far with guys,  
But your make up ain't enough to hide the lies

**All: **Are you sure that you're mine, aren't you dating other guys?  
'Cause you're so cheap and I'm not blind,  
You're not worthy of my time  
You're just a whore, who sleeps around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around  
Don't know you…

**Austin: **You left your phone, so I invaded, I hated what I saw  
You stupid lying cunt, who's David?  
Some guy who lives next door?  
So, go live in the house of David if you like,  
But be sure he don't know Peter, John, or Mike

**All: **Are you sure that you're mine, aren't you dating other guys?  
'Cause you're so cheap and I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw you sleep around the town  
And I got proof because the word's going around  
Don't know you

Ooh-ooh-ooh, whoa-oh-oh

**Ryker: **And I know that you try to break me into pieces  
And I know what you're like, but you can't hurt me now, I'm over you

**All: **Ooh-ooh-ooh oh, whoa-oh-oh  
**Austin: **Don't like you-ooh  
**All: **Ooh-ooh-ooh oh, whoa-oh-oh

Are you sure that you're mine, aren't you dating other guys?  
'Cause you're so cheap and I'm not blind,  
You're not worthy of my time  
You're just a whore, (You're just a-) who sleeps around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around (Words going around)  
Don't know you…

Don't like you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh oh whoa-oh-oh,  
Don't like you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh oh whoa-oh-oh,  
Don't know you

"All right. Anyone over age of consent looking to get laid tonight?" Austin asked. "Find you that guy or gal you're into here & rock their world. Don't be selfish or lazy about it. Get your teenage kicks!" he added, then they started to play with the winding up, then the guitar chords.

1, 2, 3, 4…  
All right!

**Ryker: **Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?  
Everytime she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighborhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night  
Come on!

**Rocky:** I'm gonna call her on the telephone  
And have her over 'cause I'm all alone  
I need excitement and I need it bad  
'Cause it's the best, I've ever had

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night, come on  
Come on!

**Instrumental**

**Austin: **Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?  
Everytime she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighborhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night

**Ellington: **I'm gonna call her on the telephone  
And have her over 'cause I'm all alone  
I need excitement and I need it bad  
'Cause it's the best, I've ever had

**All: **I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night (All right!)

I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight  
**Austin: **Get those teenage kicks right through the night, yeah  
All right

**The drums came in & Rocky played the guitar as Austin sang while holding his mic.**

The more I look, the more I find it hard to see  
I'm uncultured, but I'm not quite sure what that means  
Why bring me down and complicate?

**He joined in on guitar.**

You take my words,  
But then you hear them a different way  
Your talking leaves me not quite sure what to say  
We're talking now, but is it too late?  
Who's listening now? Why won't you

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this  
I don't wanna leave you, but maybe I need to  
There's gotta be better than this  
Oh, we'll never know

Do you remember when we talked for hours on end  
Just being stupid, but at least we didn't pretend  
Your smile helped me to find my way  
Who's listening now? Why won't you

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this, oh  
I don't wanna leave you, but maybe I need to  
There's gotta be better than this, oh  
Oh, we'll never know

I'll dream this away  
And come back another day  
When I'm less afraid of it all

**They played the instrumental.**

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this, oh  
I don't wanna leave you, but maybe I need to  
There's gotta be better than this

Oh, we'll never know,  
Oh, we'll never know,  
Oh, we'll never know

**They played the last chord.**

"Oh yeah!" Rocky yelled. "This one's called 'Fake'!" he announced, then he played the guitar chords.

**Austin: **I can't believe what my girlfriend did today,  
She screamed so loudly and then she turned away  
**Ryker: **Why did she cut me down to size?  
She left me wondering, 'Can I do it right?'

**Austin joined in on the guitar.**

**All: **What am I gonna do now the game's up?  
Can't get her off, that's kind of rough  
She'd better not tell my friends today  
So, baby, tell me now, do I need to measure?  
'Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
I'm just hoping that the fear will go away  
**Rocky: **Don't wanna be a fake

I woke up in a sweat, felt a disgrace  
She looked so beautiful, love on her face  
**Ryker: **Feeling stupid all on my own  
I put it down to experience, 'cause now I've grown

**All: **What am I gonna do now the game's up?  
Can't get her off, that's kind of rough  
She'd better not tell my friends today  
So, baby, tell me now, do I need to measure?  
'Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
I'm just hoping that the fear will go away  
**Austin: **Don't wanna be a fake

Don't wanna be a fake, it's quite uncanny  
'Cause my favorite film's _When Harry Met Sally  
_Now I'm finished, there's no way that we're ever gonna be okay  
Don't wanna be a fake, how long can I go?  
You might find me reading _Cosmo  
_When I'm finished,  
You know that you're gonna wanna be with me,  
Gonna wanna be with me,  
Gonna wanna be with me

Yeah!

**Rocky: **Got a girl on my sofa, yeah, getting undressed  
I gotta know, can I deliver? 'Cause I'm feeling stressed

**They paused a second.**

And she's got big breasts!

**They picked back up.**

**All: **What am I gonna do, is my game up?  
I've got the goods, is that enough?  
There's almost nothing left to say  
So, wish me luck, not gonna run  
The final countdown has begun  
Not gonna see, or hear them laughing in my face

What am I gonna now the game's up?  
I can't get her off, that's kind of rough  
She'd better not tell my friends today  
So, baby, tell me now, do I need to measure?  
'Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
I'm just hoping that the fear will go away

**Austin: **Don't wanna be a fake

"Hard to be fake when you're nerdy," Austin said, then Ellington played them in.

**Rocky: **It's always been up to your friends, they'll make your mind up for you  
The popularity's gone to your head, but, still, I don't ignore you  
**Austin: **You ran for school election, you even got my vote (But did you know)  
My favorite pastime's poetry, and yesterday I wrote

**Both: **Just because I'm nerdy and my friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean that I swing that way,  
You've got complications and a reputation,  
Wouldn't wanna get in your way, oh, anyway

**Austin: **This morning you walked past my door,  
Just like a daydream, but much more  
I followed you 'round to the store,  
And I was shellshocked when I saw  
**Ryker:** You and your friends were smoking,  
It always makes me choke  
**Austin: **And did you know  
**Ryker:** I'd do anything to have you,  
But I wouldn't take your tote?  
Hey!

**All: **Just because I'm nerdy and my friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean that I swing that way,  
You've got complications and a reputation,  
Wouldn't wanna get in your way,  
Oh, anyway

**Austin: **Anyway, yeah  
**Ryker: **Oh, anyway

**Austin: **You said my words were beautiful,  
They almost made you cry  
The markings on the wall were jaded,  
I wonder why

**Rocky: **1, 2, 3, 4…

**All: **Just because your nerdy and your friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean she won't swing your way  
She's got complications and a reputation,  
Go ahead and stand in her way  
Just because your nerdy and your friends are flirty,  
It doesn't mean she won't swing your way  
She's got complications and a reputation,  
Go ahead and stand in her way,  
But anyway

**Austin & Rocky played the guitar riff.**

Anyway, anyway  
Mmm...

**They started playing the next song, 'You Said Know.'**

**Austin: **You're so fit and you know it  
And I only dream of you  
'Cause my life's such a bitch,  
But you can change it

Maybe you need somebody just like me  
Don't turn me down  
'Cause I've got no car and I got no money

**All: **I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no!  
The whole world was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet

**Ellington: **Since (Since) the day (The day) you ditched me (You ditched me),  
I'm feeling so pathetic  
'Cause the guys, well, they've ditched me  
And it's all because of

**All: **You and your friends are laughing at me now  
If you think that I'm nothing,  
Ask your sister what you're missing!

I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no!  
The whole world was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet

**Ryker: **Maybe you think that you're too good for me  
Tonight, when you get home, you're gonna see

**The sound effects played.**

I know I've got  
Something better than you, baby

Na na na na, Na na na na  
Na na na na, Na na na na (Woo, woo)  
Na na na na, Na na na na (Woo, woo)  
Na na na na, Na na na na (Woo, woo)

I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no! (Woo, woo)  
The whole world was watching and laughing (Woo, woo)  
On the day that (Woo, woo)  
I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no! (Woo, woo)  
The whole world was watching and laughing  
On the day that I crashed and burned at your feet

**Austin started laughing.**

"God, the lyrics to that song are so bad! This one's better. We're off to the year 3000," he said & the electronic sounds came through the speakers.

Oh…yeah!

**They played.**

**Austin: **One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise  
**Rocky: **Went out to the backyard to find out  
If it was one of those rowdy boys  
**Ryker: **Stood there was my neighbor called Peter  
And a Flux Capacitor

**All: **He told me he built a time machine  
Like the one in that film I've seen, yeah, yeah

He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine" (Is pretty fine)

**Rocky: **He took me to the future in the flux thing and I saw everything  
**Ryker: **Boybands and another one and another one and another one  
**Austin: **Triple breasted women swim around town totally naked!

**All: **We drove around in a time machine  
Like one in that film I've seen, yeah, yeah  
He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water, (Not much has changed, but they lived under water)  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine" (Is pretty fine)

**They cut the guitars except for Rocky's & sang. Joe Jonas came back out on the stage & joined their singing.**

I took a trip to the year 3000  
This song had gone multi platinum  
Everybody brought our 7th album  
It had outsold Michael Jackson

I took a trip to the year 3000,  
This song had gone multi-platinum,  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album

He told me he built a time machine  
Like one in that film I've seen, yeah, yeah

He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"  
**Austin: **She's pretty fine

**All: **He said, "I've been to the year 3000, (3000)  
Not much has changed but they lived under water, (Not much has changed, but they lived under water)  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"

Oh, wow!

He said, "I've been to the year 3000,  
Not much has changed but they lived under water, (Not much has changed, but they lived under water)  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"  
She's pretty fine

Oh, wow!

He said, "I've been to the year 3000, (I've been, I've been to the year 3000)  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great-great-great-grand-daughter is pretty fine"

**Joe went back off stage as the crowd cheered, then _Rocky _switched to an acoustic this time & started playing it while Austin sang, holding on to his mic with his hands.**

**People got out their phones & turned them on with the prompt on the screen behind them & waved them back & forth slowly as they sang along.**

Along she came with her picture,  
Put it in a frame, so I won't miss her  
Got on a plane from London; Heathrow,  
It seems such a shame, yeah...

**They all played with Rocky. Austin played the power chords on his electric guitar.**

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers,  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**Austin w/ Rocky: **Heard she's engaged, spoke to her best friend,  
No one's to blame, here's where it all ends  
And I feel the pain 'cause I'm without her,  
I feel the pain...

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**Just the bass & drums.**

**Austin: **I see the sight with a different light  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling  
'Cause I've been searching in my head  
For the words I thought she'd said for too long...

**No instruments but Austin's guitar.**

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers,  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**They all played, Austin played the guitar solo right out on the catwalk near a mic that was out there.**

**Ellington:** Oh yeah!

**All: **I feel her…slipping through my fingers, **Ellington: **(Slipping through my fingers)  
And now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on (The light on, yeah)  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone, (Went through my-)  
I'm sleeping with the light on

I feel her…slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on, (Now she's gone, gone)  
And shocks went through my veins, now that she's gone, (Went through my veins)  
I'm sleeping with the light on

**The song ended on the last chord.**

"I miss you, Ally," Austin said & the stage went pitch black.

**After a minute of the crowd cheering, a CG video of an organ came up & played some notes. The crowd went nuts as a spotlight showed Austin, Rocky, & Ryker all up on stage on a raised podium behind the drums with blazers, white shirts, & ties on with a close-up on the slide screens. They stood there stoic until Ellington came out with a ring box & Rydel (who was hanging backstage that night) came out in a bridal gown & they did a play-act of him proposing & she saying yes. They clapped, then their guitar necks came up from in front of them from below the podium & they took them. Ellington then kissed Rydel. After, Ellington got to his drums & Rydel got to a keyboard next to him. She then played the intro keys & he hit the drums with the other guys starting to play guitar. Austin jumped over Ellington on to the lower stage as he did, driving the crowd nuts, as more confetti shot out of the cannons on stage. The lights lit up a bunch of different colors & swayed to & fro on the stage as they played.**

**Austin: **I'm so rushed off my feet, **Rydel: **(Ah)  
Looking for Gordon Street  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

**Ellington:** Cause she's so right for me, **Rydel: **(Ah)  
Her daddy disagrees  
He's always hated me because I never got a J-O-B  
'Cause she's mine

**All: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid who ran away and hid,  
But it's the best thing that I ever did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So, looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin: **The neighbors spread the word  
And my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away from everybody gathered there that day and  
Just in time

**All:** And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting  
I could've been a loser kid who ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her,  
So, looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding

**Austin jogged out on to the catwalk to the mic out there.**

**Ellington: **Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause, anyway, she didn't wanna stay,  
So please believe me when I say

**Austin: **She's glad I crashed the wedding,  
It's better than regretting, oh yeah!  
**All: **The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name

'Cause true love lasts forever **Rydel: **(True love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together,  
You might as well forget her and walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding **Rydel: **(We're back together)

It's better than regretting **Rydel: **(It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame,  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't wanna shitty second name **Austin: **(No, no, no, no)

'Cause true love lasts forever **Austin: **(True love lasts)  
And now we're back together,  
You might as well forget her and walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding

**They played the last note & the stage went black again. The crowd chanted 'encore.'**

**Ellington & Rocky played the drums ominously, with the lights strobing with the drumbeats.**

**They paused for a second.**

"One, two, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Austin yelled, then he played the guitar chords.

**Austin pointed to the audience on the last "do" of each line for them to sing.**

**All: **Do do do do do, do  
Do do do do do, do  
Do do do do do do, do

"Sing it with me!"

**Austin: **She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
And her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
**Ryker: **Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she; that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
I'd like to bone her 'cause she gets me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round that she cooks in the nude,  
She don't care, she don't care

**Austin: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new-found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she; that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

She was all I thought about, the girl I couldn't live without,  
But then she went insane, she couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She'd had enough and shaved five colors off and now...  
She's just a weirdo with no name

**Rocky & Austin rocked the guitar solo.**

Everybody wants to now her name  
How did she cope with her new-found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she; that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

**All: **Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do  
Do

**Rocky: **One, two, three, four!

**Austin began the guitar chords of the next song.**

**Austin: **Went out with the guys and before my eyes,  
There was this girl, she looked so fine  
She blew my mind and I wish that she was mine  
Then I said, "Hey wait up," 'cause I'm off to speak to her

And my friends said, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blonde hair (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And love was in the air  
She looked at me (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest is history (You'll never get her, never gonna get that...)

**All: **Dude, you're being silly 'cause your never gonna get that girl,  
**Austin: **And you're never gonna get the girl

**Ryker: **We spoke for hours,  
(She) Took off my trousers, (Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
And we had fun  
Then, my friends, they all looked stunned, yeah, yeah

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl

And my friends said, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
**Austin: **She gave me more street cred, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the book she read (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
And how could I forget,  
She rocks my world (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl, yeah, yeah (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl

She looked incredible, just turned 17  
I guess my friends were right  
She's out of my league,  
So what am I to do?  
She's too good to be true

**Ryker: **One, two, three, four

**Austin & Rocky rocked the guitar solos again, first playing at each other, then back-to-back.**

**Rocky: **But, three days later, went 'round to see her,  
But she was with another guy  
**Austin: **Then I said, "fine," but I never asked her why  
And, since then, loneliness has been a friend of mine

And my friends said, (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
They tell me every day (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
It'll be okay  
Yeah, she rocked my world (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl (Such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that...) All right

**All: **Dude, such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

**Austin played the opening chords quickly. Everyone else joined in as he jumped in the air for a few seconds.**

The sun is in the sky and it is gonna be a glorious day, huh  
**Rocky:** So, pour yourself a coffee, put your clothes back on, and tell me your name  
**Austin: **Now, hearts are getting broken, but I guess it's what they call growing up  
We don't expect results because the British kids just don't give a...

**Ellington: **(Fuck!)

**Rocky: **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Austin: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah!

"Sing along!"

**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Oh, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
Yeah

Hey! Whoa!

**Rocky: **My voice is gone from screaming and my body aches from giving you hell (Na na na na, na na na na)  
You've gotta know the truth that we're not in this for the cash, but it helps (Na na na na)  
Whoa (Na na na na)

Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
**Austin: **When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
Nothing every happens, they think we waste our lives,  
But they're wrong, we're moving on  
Yeah

**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Yeah, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town  
**Austin: **Rocky!

**Rocky played the solo.**

Oh!  
Yeah!

**Austin raised is hands above his head to get everyone to clap with the drumbeats.**

**All: **Everybody knows (Hey!)  
Everybody knows (Oh yeah!)  
Everybody knows  
**Austin: **Oh, we're gonna die in this town

You know, you know  
**All: **(Everybody knows) **Austin: **You know the shit's going down  
(Everybody knows) Yeah, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town

Whoa,  
Woo!  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
Whoa,  
Hey!  
**Austin: **We're gonna die in this town

**They finished, then Ryker went into the next song on his bass after Austin put his fist in the air, then pointed back to Ellington to cue up his drum playing.**

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay please!

**Rocky: **Set the scene, I think I'm in love now  
Your eyes are green, you come from above now  
Easy, girl, I think we're alone now  
Let's get the motion in the ocean, so turn off your phone now

I want to put my hands on your skin  
Underneath the clothes that you're in  
So, kick off your shoes, let the fun begin

Yeayeayeah

**All: **Please, please, please!  
**Rocky: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now,  
Please, please, please!  
M-m-m-must be a dreamer  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay, please!

**Austin: **The sun sets the color of fire (Ba ba da, ba ba da)  
Red hair you're taking me higher  
I'm not sure what's happening to me  
If you were god, then I would believe  
You love yourself more than you love me, oh!

**All: **Please, please, please!  
**Austin: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now  
Please, please, please!  
M-m-m-must be a dreamer  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you

Please, please, please!  
C-c-c-c'mon with me now,  
Please, please, please!  
Oh, you got me thinking of England  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you, yeah you know I do!

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay, please!  
Please, please, Lindsay, please!

**The crowd: **Ooooh, babababadoooh  
Ooeeeh

**Rocky: **Girl, I'm talking to you now  
Come on!  
Girl, I thought that you knew now

**Austin:** I wanna run my hands through your hair, (Hands through your hair)  
Cover the room with your underwear, (Your underwear)  
We'll be making out like we don't care oh yeah

**Ryker: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now,  
M-m-m-must be a dreamer  
I wanna get with you!

**All: **Please, please, please!  
**Austin: **C-c-c-c'mon with me now  
Please, please, please!  
Oh, you got me thinking of England  
Please, please, please!  
I wanna get with you, yeah you know I do!

**All: **Please, please, Lindsay, please! **Austin: **Yeah  
Please, please, Lindsay, please! **Austin: **Yeah!  
Please, please, Lindsay!  
Please, please, Lindsay!  
Please, please, please, please me!

**They played the final chord.**

**Austin then began the next song.**

"Everybody, clap with the drumbeats!"

**Austin: **The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So, hold me till the sun burns out,  
I won't be lonely when I'm down

"Clap!"

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer

**Rocky: **I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (By and watch them fall)  
So, hold me till the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah! When I got you, oh, to make me feel better  
When the nights are long, they'll be easier together

**Austin: **Looking in your eyes, hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do, I'll be in bed so close to you  
**Rocky: **To hold you through the night and you'll be unaware  
That if you need me, I'll be there

**Austin: **Yeah, I got you,  
Oh, to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
**Rocky: **Yeah! When I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long, they'll be easier together  
Yeah, when I got you…

**Rocky & Ryker began the final song of the evening.**

**Austin: **The worst is over and the sky is clear  
And there's not a place on Earth I'd rather be than here

**Ellington joined in on drums.**

But on the horizon, as the morning breaks,  
I can see a brand new day that's full of new mistakes

**He joined in on guitar.**

They tell me that only the strong survive  
I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
I guess I'll see you in the afterlife  
They tell me that only the strong survive

**Rocky: **Gotta keep on running, stay on the attack  
'Cause the day you quit's day you wish you had it back

**Austin: **They tell me that only the strong survive  
I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
I guess I'll see you in the afterlife  
They tell me that only the strong survive

**Ryker & Rydel: **Ooh

**Austin: **If we're gonna die tomorrow, (Ahh)  
At least we can say  
Life has been all right  
Yeah, it's been all right (Ooh)  
**Rocky: **We can beg or we can borrow, (Ahh)  
But in the end, everything's all right  
Everything's all right, all right

**It got quiet, minus the guitars.**

**Austin: **Every time we get up, are we destined to fall?  
And I'm asking myself, is it worth this at all?  
Every corner we turn, we just run into walls  
Because living here feels like a kick in the balls

Every time we get up, are we destined to fall? **Rocky: **(Destined to fall)  
And I'm asking myself, is it worth this at all (Worth this at all)  
Every corner we turn, we just run into walls  
Because living here feels like a kick in the balls

**They played the instrumental, then played the last chorus of the song.**

They tell me that only the strong survive  
I don't know if we'll make it through the night  
I guess I'll see you in the afterlife  
They tell me that only the strong survive, yeah!  
Hey!

**All: **Na na na na, na na na na na, na na na  
Na na na na, na na na na na, na na na  
**Austin: **Na na na na na  
**All: **Na na na na, na na na na na, na na na

**Austin: **They tell me that only the strong survive! Yeah!

"THANK YOU, O2! We'll see you next time!" Austin yelled & the went off the stage.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**A video came on with Rocky playing an acoustic & Austin playing his electric while they were sitting on chairs, but the only one illuminated by a spotlight was Rocky. He sang while they played softly.**

Lately, I've been-I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been-I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be-we'll be counting stars

**Ellington came in on the drums & they stood up while the lights all came on.** **Rocky switched to an electric & he & Austin played while Ryker clapped in the air.**

"Hands in the air! Keep those hands going…& get ready to sing!" Ryker said into the mic.

**Ryker: **I've seen this life like a swinging vine,  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold,  
Just doing what we're told

**Austin: **I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
**Ryker: **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**They kicked up the energy with their instruments.**

**Rocky: **Lately, I've been-I've been losing sleep **Ryker: **Hey!  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard **Ryker: **Hey!  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars

**Ryker: **Let's go!

**Rocky w/ Austin: **Lately, I've been-I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be-we'll be counting stars

"Ladies & gentlemen, give it up for The Vamps!" Ryker shouted & they came on to the stage.

"What's up boys!?" Austin said.

**Bradley: **I feel the love, and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is our four-letter word  
Take that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold

"Make some noise!"

**Austin: **I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong things  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
**Ryker: **Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly

"Let's go!"

**A few of them jumped up & down.**

**Rocky: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars

**All 3: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard, hey!  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**Bradley: **"Makes some noise for our friends, everybody!"

**Ryker: **Oh, take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned  
**W/ Rocky: **Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

**All: **Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

**Ryker: **Everything that kills me  
Makes me feel alive

**Rocky & Bradley: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

"Let's go!" Austin shouted.

**W/ Austin: **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep (Hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said, no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**All: **Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money, watch it burn,  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

**…**

**Later**

**…**

**Setlists:**

**Ch. 1: **Last Young Renegade (All Time Low)

Girl All the Bad Guys Want (Bowling For Soup)

Emily (Bowling For Soup)

Let Her Go (Passenger)

If I Can't Be With You (R5)

**Ch. 2: **Nothing (McFly)

Tell her (Jesse McCartney)

Sweet 16 (Green Day)

**Ch. 3: **Love Like War (All Time Low)

Sorry's Not Good Enough (McFly)

**Ch. 4: **Reunion (Busted)

Girls (The 1975)

Crashed the Wedding (Busted)

Five Colours in Her Hair (US Version) (McFly)

That Girl (McFly)

Everybody Knows (McFly)

Mandy (Jonas Brothers)

**Ch. 5:** Hammer to Fall (Queen)

**Ch. 6: **I'll Be OK (McFly)

Air Hostess (Busted)

**Ch. 7: **End of the World (McFly)

**Ch. 8: **Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavigne)

Stuck On You (Ross Lynch)

**Ch. 9: **Stella (All Time Low)

**Ch. 10: **Don't Stop Me Now (Queen)

Air Hostess (Busted)

Crashed the Wedding (Busted)

Star Girl (McFly)

Five Colours in Her Hair (McFly)

Silence is a Scary Sound (McFly)

Double Take (Ross Lynch)

Heart Beat (Ross Lynch)

Cruisin' For a Bruisin' (Cast of Teen Beach Movie)

Coolest Kids in Town (Cast of Teen Beach Movie)

Heaven Knows (The Pretty Reckless)

Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da (The Beatles)

**Ch. 11: **Honestly (Cartel)

Perfect Mistake (Cartel)

**Ch. 12: **Outlines (All Time Low)

**Special:  
****Main: ****All by Busted:**  
Air Hostess  
That Thing You Do  
What I Go to School For  
She Wants to Be Me  
3AM  
Why  
Britney  
Who's David  
Teenage Kicks  
Better Than This  
Fake  
Nerdy  
You Said No/Crash & Burn  
Year 3000  
Sleeping With the Light On  
Crashed the Wedding

**Encore: All by McFly:**  
Five Colours in Her Hair  
That Girl  
Everybody Knows  
Please, Please  
I've Got You  
Only the Strong Survive

Counting Stars (R5 cover of One Republic)


End file.
